


For The Wynn

by SkywalkerCinerate



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Minecraft, WynnCraft, the legend of herobrine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 77,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywalkerCinerate/pseuds/SkywalkerCinerate
Summary: For The Wynn. A group of young friends venture to help beat the corruption in the province of Wynn, they battled new enemies and met new friends. As they journeyed further, they uncovered a legend and something more sinister then anyone could ever imagine...Read this story to find out! Based on wynncraft. Weapons included are Hypixel warlords’ weapons texture pack and wynncraft. Only the story and some characters belong to me, the rest belongs to the respective owners.





	1. King's Recruit (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the story, with an updated chapter 1. Hope you enjoy 'For The Wynn'.

Two horses galloped across the grass, the wind blew gently, softly waking up the people inside the carriage that the horses were carrying. The caravan driver breathed in the fresh air and took a peek at the stirring passengers inside.

'...' The driver thought, figured it would be better to let the passengers wake up themselves than arousing them from their slumber. It had been a tiring trip from Fruma to Wynn after all. But to the driver, delivering passengers, or more specifically new soldiers from Fruma to Wynn wasn't something new to him, in fact, he's been doing that for quite a while, and this trip is nothing out of the ordinary. He's been doing these sort of trips for so long and so many times he could complete the journey with his eyes closed. Ever since Fruma allowed its citizens to aid in the battle against the corruption on the Wynn providence, he got very busy, more so than ever. He could remember how he had to teach some new caravan drivers the road to go there. His mind quickly recalled a certain middle age woman he met recently, who was also a caravan driver like himself, she showed great navigation skills and an unrivalled memory, it only took her a few trails to make the trip smooth. He recalled how impressive her skills are, and a funny name she liked to be referred to...

As his mind was occupied by the female driver, the caravan has just passed through the huge wooden gates, settled in the middle of a gap between the mountains. The gates opened, allowing the caravan in. He passed through the gate, which separates Fruma and Wynn. The gates closed once more, waiting for the next recruits. For the newbies in every caravan, their new life as soldiers and protectors began from this moment onward. The caravan moved to the side of the stone and dirt road, an area marked by oak wood and several oak wood fences. A candle placed on top of the oak wood, its flame flickered nonstop even as the wind kept on blowing it, yet the flame didn't seem to care, as if focusing its job to provide light no matter what. The driver stopped his horses and jumped down and feed them with some hay that he had carried, the horses gratefully munched it.

'Ragni outskirts... We made it.' The driver looked at the familiar sight as he murmured. 

The sight was stunning to him every time, even though he had been here time and time again. The horses finished their hay and rested. They exhaled loudly, as a sign of tiredness and weariness but also a sign of telling each other 'good job', the same horses have made this trip with the caravan driver numerous times as well, and the two shared a strong friendship with one another. The caravan driver smiled as he petting the horses and stood in front of them, admiring the scenery. On the left he saw the cliffs, with spruce trees standing tall and strong at the ledges, the dirt and stone making mother nature all the more beautiful and glorious, making the lush valley where he is stood out even more. On the right, an oak tree stood, the leaves and grass appeared as different shades of green. Red poppies and orange tulips surrounded the tree making it eccentric but appealing at the same time, with some tall grass surrounding it. In front of the driver is a small wooden gate, with oak wood being the material used. Fences near the tree had torches put on them, providing extra lightning for any travellers. He was admiring the view so much; he didn't hear the passengers inside waking up.

'Buck! Buck! Buck!' Skywalker heard it and slowly opened his eyes. 'I must have fallen asleep' he let out a yawn. His vision blurred but slowly regained. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain, something was tugging on his hair, and he felt his hair somehow got wet. Startled, he quickly grabbed hold the thing that was causing his hair to be all wet, he ran his hand through his hair, only to found it covered in a sticky substance. 

'I hoped this isn't pee…' He murmured as he flung off the sticky liquid of his hair. The culprit bucked continuously, with saliva dripping at the corner of its beak.

'Gross! Get away from me you... Chicken? Duck? Whatever!' He shouted, grabbing the grook and threw it across the caravan. It struck the snoring Krisstal, who was sleeping on the floor, her blanket tangled with her limp body. Her head resting on a brown carpet on the wooden floorboard. The impact caused her to snort loudly, which Skywalker could barely contain his laughter after hearing it. 

Krisstal woke up with a start; her eyes darted to where a 'buck' was heard. She looked around, seeing the grook tilted its head while looking at her with curiosity. She let out a sigh, 'I want to sleep some more, no thanks to you for waking me up.' Picking the grook up, she tossed it to the back of the caravan, where Hearolie and Reygina were resting on the two wooden stairs at the back. 

Having enough of being tossed around like a bean bag, the grook flew slowly, flapping its wing like a madman, down to Hearolie's head and jumped outside through the back of the caravan. The racket was enough to wake everyone up. Hearolie looking around to see what was on his head just a moment ago, while a short-tempered Reygina was complaining about having a small headache. One by one they walked out of the caravan safely with the help of the slabs and stairs in front of them, trying not to accidentally spill the crates and chests that are also in the caravan.

'Wonder what's in them?' Reygina asked, touching one of the crates close to her.

'Probably food, water and medical supplies for the driver and his horses if anything bad happens, I guess?' Hearolie answered, making a guess on his own.

'Hmm, I suppose that makes sense...' Reygina replied with a shrug. She gave a final look at the boxes before decided to ignore them.

Their eyes shifted from a grey and brown ceiling to a clear blue sky, they were in awe of the amazing view around them, like the caravan driver in front of them.

'This is not something you get to see every day! Not in Fruma to say the least.' Krisstal breathed the fresh air, she felt lively and felt the surrounding energy flowing around and inside of her. 

The others didn't give her a response, but their actions gave her the answer. Hearolie is walking around while admiring the nature whereas Reygina looked at the cliffs high above them, feeling astounded. The snowy mountains were so high that it seemed to merge with the sky, the top of the mountains unable to be seen. Skywalker gave a simple nod and walked towards the driver.

'Hey, thank you so much for the ride; we wouldn't be here without you.' He patted the shoulder of the driver.

The driver was surprised by the sudden gesture; his hat flew off from the head, carried by the wind. Luckily the driver caught it before his hat was lost, gone with the wind.

'Oh sorry, did I surprise you? My friends are charmed and mesmerised by the beauty of nature here. One of a kind I have to admit.' Skywalker smiled apologetically.

'No! No! It's okay. Well, let me give you a quick briefing.' The driver laughed. He corrected his hat and tidied his greyish-white shirt and blue vest, his brown striped pants and black shoes looked a bit worn. Hearing what the driver had said, the others seemed to finally able to say goodbye to Mother Nature, and they walked towards where Skywalker and the caravan driver are.

'Finally, you're awake! Everyone already went on ahead. This is as far as we go, right to the border. The King is waiting for you in Ragni. That gate marks the entrance to the Wynn Province, so the castle can't be too far from here.' He pointed to the small opened gate in front of them.

'I heard it's a dangerous road to the castle, but fortunately, you're armed. Sorry, we couldn't take you all the way, here is a partial refund for the journey. Use it to buy yourself some armour.' The caravan driver lowered his head, feeling upset he couldn't do more. He fished his pockets and gave those emeralds and a healing potion to each of them.

'Thank you, this would most certainly do!' Skywalker said, pocketing the emeralds and the potion.

'Yes, if the road is indeed dangerous, you may get yourself hurt, we wouldn't want that.' Hearolie comforted the driver whereas the girls gave the driver a thankful smile while heading towards the caravan.

'Well, we better get going, don't want the king to wait for us for too long!' Skywalker said, returning to the caravan, he opened one of the chests and in there was a wand, a spear, a dagger and a bow. They took their own weapons and inspected it. Skywalker flipped his dagger, Krisstal sharpened her spear, Hearolie tugged his bowstring and Reygina waved her wand. Everything seems to be in good condition, and they began their trip to the castle of Ragni.

'Goodbye and wish you the best of luck!' The driver yelled, his voice echoed through the valley. They waved goodbye and the driver returned to the caravan and groomed his horses.

'Here we go!' Holding his dagger towards the setting sun, Skywalker led the group. Their footsteps shook the stone, gravel and dirt path. They walked past the wooden gate that is in front of the oak tree. 

'And this is it. Our mission to protect Ragni officially starts and begins.' Skywalker said, looking back at the caravan one last time.

'Then let's kick some monster butt!' Krisstal yelled with enthusiasm, slamming the base of her spear to the ground.

Hearolie aimed and prepared to fire an arrow, wanting to kill a grook, as revenge for the one that ruined his sleep. Reygina slammed her wand at Hearolie's head, opposing and disapproving his actions, and gave him a piece of her mind by glaring at him. Hearolie lowered his bow as a sign of defeat. They continued travelling along the path, they saw a small waterfall on their right, making the air humid, cooling and watering the surrounding plants, giving life to where each droplet fell. In the distance, a windmill was in the line of sight although it was not moving. A few wooden building were built right at the edge of a mountain next to the windmill. With two small waterfalls flowing from somewhere high and clifftops far beyond the eye can see. Like the valley they just had been, the scenery was beyond imaginable, being too beautiful and too mesmerizing for any person to think or create in their minds. Cows mooed and wild boars oinked in some sort of melody as if an orchestra was being performed. They were happy clearly, enjoying every bit of their life.

A lumberjack was strapping wood logs on the floor, and then inspected the rest of the wood nearby. 'Hmm...The quality should be good enough to sell.' the lumberjack thought. 

He saw a group of people heading towards him, slightly chuckled at the fact that they kept looking around. 'It's like every Fruma recruit has never seen Wynn's natural beauty before.' He chuckled.

He was seen by Reygina and she approached him. However, before she could say anything, the lumberjack had stopped her and said. 'You're one of the new recruits from Fruma right? You're probably heading to Ragni then.'

Surprised at how well he knew their purpose here is, Reygina smiled. 'Yes, indeed. There must be a lot of recruits walking our path to reach the castle. You're quite observant. Cool!'

'Indeed yes, I greet and meet a lot of new people as I live here and work here.' the lumberjack replied, grateful for the kind response.

'So do you know how far we are from the castle?' Reygina asked a bit concern as she saw the sun setting.

'The castle is right along the path, follow it to the east and you'll get there in no time.' The lumberjack pointed to where the east was, opposite to where the sun is setting.

'Thank you so much for your assistance. Please take this as a token of our gratitude.' Reygina handed him an emerald. 

The lumberjack humbly thanked her. 'Good luck to you and your friends. I can't thank you enough for helping us in protecting Wynn.' The lumberjack stretched his hand out, to which Reygina gladly shook hands with him.

'Come on guys this way!' She walked along the path with the others followed her behind, but they suddenly came to a stop at a fork in the road. On the left, a small farm with luminous Jack o'lanterns gave light to the surrounding wheat, the house surrounded by large oak trees, the house itself looked a bit old, but judging by the opened door and lights were on in the inside, it's clear to them that someone lives there. On the right, a wooden staircase leads to the windmill above. Seeing someone was resting in front of them, Krisstal approached him.

The person, an adventurer who was just resting near a tree looked up and said to her. 'Ah, another recruit. You're a bit behind, friend.'

'Yeah, sorry! We want to explore around a bit.' Krisstal said, her eyes focused on the windmill next to them.

'Everyone already went on ahead. Just follow the path up to the bridge and you'll catch up.' The adventurer replied, but in a smoother voice. He smiled back at them, the tense atmosphere seemed to subside a bit.

'I want more sightseeing to be honest. Who knows if we will have another chance coming here.' Skywalker said, trying to walk down the right path but Reygina held him back.

'Same, but we only have time for one... attraction.' Hearolie said. He gave a quick glance at the pumpkins.

'Yes, the sun is setting; we don't want to be out in the open in the dark.' Krisstal agreed. The sun was beginning to set.

'Plus we don't want the king to wait for us for too long. Like the driver and lumberjack said, we are a bit behind schedule.' Reygina added while tapping her foot.

'Then let's split up and meet back as soon as possible.' Skywalker said, sprinting towards the windmill.

'Hey wait up!' Krisstal ran after him, catching up in no time. The two raced towards the windmill.

'Come on let's take a look, maybe take a look who owns these pumpkins.' Reygina said, walking towards the house, with Hearolie behind her.

They strolled along the path, oxeye daisies, orange tulips and blue orchids greeting the new soldiers. Books were stacked and placed outside the house, jukeboxes and wooden chests, crafting tables as well, stacked atop of each other. A candle's flames glowed dimly, but provide just enough light. They entered the opened door and were inside the house. A cake was put peacefully on the table, candles placed around the house, and two doors on the perpendicular walls in front of them lead to the farm behind. Next to them, a staircase spirals upwards, an anvil and a chest right under the stairs. More books and bookcases were put aside next to the table. Even the sunken corner behind them had books there.

'This guy is a nerd, he has so many books that he also has to put some outside. It couldn't fit inside his house.' Hearolie laughed.

'Shh... Don't you hear it?' Reygina said, signalling him to be quiet, she looked up the stairs.

'Sounds like someone is crying... Upstairs…' He whispered.

'Come on, let's go upstairs and see if he is alright.' Reygina said quietly, she slowly moved towards the stairs.

Hearolie didn't hear her, however, a book that was next to him caught his attention. He took the book and wondered what this owner reads. The title read 'How to cure corruption'. Hearolie shuddered when he saw the book, he felt sick with apprehension. He saw the word that dreaded so many peoples lives already before he even reached the city.

A quick and sudden scream came from upstairs. 'Oh no, Reygina!' Hearolie quickly ran upstairs and saw who he assumed is the owner of the house about to stab Reygina with a dagger.

'Coming here was a mistake.' He thought and immediately took his bow and draw it, an arrow magically appeared. 

'Let her go now.' He commanded. The resident quickly used Reygina as a shield and had his blade resting at the mouth of his hostage.

'You entered my house… Stole my dog… You shall all die…' The resident stuttered as if trying to get the words out of his mouth with extreme difficulty.

'We're sorry… We're sorry…' Reygina was holding back tears, Hearolie tried his best to comfort her. Her wand was tossed aside to the far corner of the room, which Hearolie had noticed out of the corner of his eye. He slowly circled his way there, hoping the insane owner won't notice it.

'We are new here, we don't know there would be someone here. We meant no harm…' Hearolie trying to reason with the hostage taker. 

'Lies… You took him…' He stammered and yelled out suddenly. Reygina was then released from his grip and was supported by Hearolie. She used her cloak's sleeves to dry her tears and took her wand from the ground. They both looked at the resident who was gripping his head with agony and immense pain. Sweat formed in his face and veins began bulging on his forehead, his hand firmly grabbing hold of the dagger. A strange black fog like substance began oozing from his body, it began to slither across the ground.

'You okay?' Hearolie inched forward slowly while trying to put his hand on the person who was kneeling in front of them. Reygina gripping his arm while standing behind him. The black smoke was slowly heading towards them.

'Corr… rah...' He suddenly sprang up from the ground and tried to land a hit on the two humans. Hearolie dodged while Reygina jabbed the owner with her wand. The resident got knocked back, and Hearolie kicked him. The homeowner fell to the ground, the dagger slipped from his hand and sailed to the corner of the room. Hearolie immediately ran ahead to immobilized their target. 

He grabbed the homeowner's hands and held them behind his back. 'Reygina, think you can use your heal spell on him? Hurry, before he makes any more erratic or irrational behaviour!'

Reygina stepped forward was pointed her wand at him. 'Heal.' Blue particles were released from her wand and surrounded them. The unstable occupant calmed down, his movements became less wild and his breathing became more stable. Reygina used her spell on all of them repeatedly till she ran out of stamina and sat on the floor to rest. The black smoke stopped flowing from him and the surrounding black mist began to clear.

'I… I… What happened?' The occupant looked a the two strangers in front of him, their stern expressions frightened him a bit.

Hearolie broke the silence. 'You were acting senseless and talking things that don't make sense. We were attacked by you and then well we tried to use Heal spell to hopefully make you come back to your sense. You were oozing black smoke and being… mindless.' Reygina just shook her head unable to say anything after what she just witness.

'It was corruption… I was affected by it. I was mining in the mines yesterday to get some stone when one of the zombies bit me. I killed it and ran back here, and I have been hiding here ever since…' Reygina felt sorry for him, he probably wasn't even himself when he attacked and held her hostage. 'The mage spell must have acted as a temporary cure. Someone told me I need to drink one health potion around every eight hours, or else the corruption will take over me… like just now… It seemed that rumour was true and so I was preparing to buy more potions in Ragni, but it seemed my sense of time is poor...' The resident apologised incessantly, even though Reygina and Hearolie said it wasn't his fault.

'You were also saying about a dog?' Hearolie asked, recalling what the man said. 

'Yes, he's a little white dog that looks like a small wolf. I actually didn't own him, just found him a few days ago destroying my crops. I basically fed him and gave him a place to stay and this morning he wasn't here… He probably ran off somewhere with the recruits a few days. The owner let out a sigh. 'If you find him, maybe keep him? My health condition is a hazard to anyone or any animal until I find a more permanent cure...'

The two teens nodded and handed their single healing potions they received from the caravan driver to him. 'Take these and keep it, and buy more stock next time. We have to really go now and meet the king. Please take care.' Reygina waved goodbye and the two of them exited the house.

They hurried to the path where they left Skywalker and Krisstal. The residents limped through the balcony, he murmured something even though they couldn't hear it clearly, they decided it's best to ignore it.

'Well, I hope he's fine, and… thanks for helping me.' Reygina stuttered, still trying to recover from the incident and try not to have the slightest imagination of what would have happened to her.

'It's alright; you don't have to say it. Glad to be of service.' Hearolie smirked, being proud of himself for his act.

'Hey you two, we're back. How did it go?' Krisstal asked, rushing to their side, water dripping from her body and clothes.

'It's...' Hearolie began, but quickly got cut off by Reygina.

'It's okay. Nothing special.' Reygina butted in, preventing Hearolie from speaking further.

'Oh, that's nice. Well, our little expedition is quite amazing.' Skywalker panted, who was also wet. 

'Really? Tell us! And why are you two all wet?' Hearolie pointed at them, their clothes still dripping water.

'Well... 'Skywalker began. He started by telling them how they walked up the stairs that lacked a few handles.

'When we reached the windmill, there was a resident inside, he invited us in and asked how we are doing.' Skywalker said, pointing towards the windmill.

''He also told us about a person named Ragnar. He said 'I heard there is a man in Wynn called Ragnar, He's a true hero. Maybe if you train hard enough, you can be as powerful as he is.' Wonder if Ragnar is still in Wynn?'' Krisstal wondered, looking to the east where Wynn is.

'We then asked if we could go up the windmill, but he rejected, saying it's too dangerous. The guy even has an iron trapdoor to prevent us from sneaking up.' Skywalker said, looking at the windmill while clearly longing to go up there.

'We then walked a bit and saw a cave with leaves overgrown and covered some of the cave's entrance, we still managed to get into the cave and reached to the other side.' Krisstal continued by pointing at the cave from the distance, which is apparently behind the two small waterfalls they saw earlier.

''The house next to the cave has someone living in it as well. The owner said to us 'Welcome to my home! Don't worry about barging into people's homes; it's common to ask people for work in this province.' So we had a small chat and explored his house, he's cool with it. Not much though, the second floor is just a small floor full of books and the third floor is just a small storage area full of chests on one side and his bed on the other side.'' Skywalker said pointing at the house on the left of the waterfalls.

'The last house, which was to the right of the two waterfalls, requires the wooden bridge in the middle to get to.' Krisstal shifted her finger towards the small wooden bridge. 'So we used the bridge and reached the last building. We saw the owner on the balcony, and he greeted us. Inviting us to come up and talk to him.'

'So we entered the house, again nothing special at first. The first floor is his kitchen and on the other side of the room, a small cupboard with books and plants were placed. A desk is next to the cupboard and some logs are strapped by metal restrains opposite to the desk. The floor is covered with red and white carpet.' Skywalker recalled.

'We decided to explore the house before talking to him. The second floor has... Surprise surprise, more books! 'Krisstal said while making a mind blown gesture, making fun of the resident.

'They read... a lot.' Hearolie smugged while Reygina just nodded.

'The fourth floor is just his bedroom, with books on both sides, and a large throne-like stone chair that allows the person who sits on it to look outside.' Skywalker added.

'But the third floor is really astonishing. Isn't it?' Krisstal asked Skywalker an obvious question.

'Yes, of course!' Skywalker replied. 'It's an indoor garden, seems as if every kind of flower in the world is present there, each planted in its own flower pot. Overgrown vines and leaves are everywhere, making it hard to even walk around, let alone reach the balcony.'

Signing, Krisstal continued. ''But it's not that bad in the end, the owner praised us. He said 'Wow, you walked all the way up here? You are quite the explorers! There is always plenty to find around this province.'' We thanked him and then left, seeing this was the end of the road.'

'But since I was too lazy to walk down from where we came through, and Krisstal thought it's a good idea. We jumped down from that wooden bridge and swam our way back.' Skywalker explained as the two of them finished drying themselves up and were set to go.

They then walked ahead when another adventurer approached them. 'Be careful, there's a crazy villager who lives in this cave, he attacks anyone who goes near him.' He stuttered, clearly frightened of this crazy villager.

'Oh? Well, I better beat some sense into him!' Hearolie entered the cave. Skywalker tried to stop him but in vain. He knew that would happen, his friend is a stubborn one and seeks for a thrill all the time.

'Yo! Crazy villager! Where you at? Come out and let me beat you' Hearolie shouted, his taunt echoed throughout the small cave. 

He looked around the small cave. It only has just a small stream of water, a tent made of cyan and grey wool is set at the end, a bed with a lot of books stacked inside. Candles light up the cave brightly.

'If this villager is crazy, why is he reading?' Hearolie thought as he strolled towards the tent.

Suddenly the crazy villager stepped out of the tent, surprising Hearolie. He jumped back, drawing his bow.

'Hmm... Herrr...' the village tries to knock Hearolie before he could make his move. But Hearolie sidestepped it.

'I have no idea what you are saying but that doesn't sound nice.' Hearolie exclaimed as he dodged another attack from the villager.

'Alright, cave dweller. I had enough of you.' He said and quickly fired a shot in the cave dweller's knee.

'Purt... Purt...Purt.' He said, holding his knee and shut his eyes tightly.

'Arrow in the knee!' Hearolie laughed at his own joke. The village was clearly in pain, he fell and tried to pull the arrow out but it was too deep inside.

'You won't die, but you won't be hurting or attacking anyone as well. Be happy that I spare you, unlike that resident.' Hearolie said, scratching the tip of another arrow against the villager's neck.

The village was as white as a sheet of paper, constantly nodding his head and kept quiet.

'Good, I'll be taking this as well. You probably stole it from someone.' Hearolie picked the leather boots and took it out with him. He was greeted by the adventurer and his friends.

'Did you…take care of him?' The adventurer asked, trying to peep inside the cave.

'No, I didn't, but I have made sure he won't be hurting anyone anymore.' He flashed a smile at him. 'Let's hurry up, we are late.' he said rushing ahead of them.

'Wait up! Where did you get those boots? I want them, my shoes are soaked badly, and they are so unbearable and unwearable now.' Krisstal complained, her shoes were taken off.

'You can have them, it probably belongs to someone the villager attacked and stole, I think.' Hearolie said, throwing the shoes at her. She cast a suspicious glance at him but decided now is not the best time to argue. She quickly changed and tossed the old ones inside the cave. A 'hmm' could be heard from within.

They continued forward until they were at the wooden bridge, the only thing that allows people to travel towards the Ragni kingdom and the Ragni outskirts. Only there isn't a wooden bridge now, the bridge is broken into two, its mid-section missing, jumping across is obviously impossible. They crouched near the ledge and saw what is below the bridge. The currents battered brutally against the sharp stone spikes and pillars, possibly formed due to erosion, the remaining pieces and chunks of the bridge could be seen scattered across the stone spikes and pillars, some smaller pieces that were floating were being carried away by the current or the heavier pieces sunk to the button, the water is deep at the south end, the seafloor hidden from their eyes.. The north end although looks calmer, is nothing to be underestimated as well. To beneath the waters, death and danger await any foolish people they could swallow. Under them, sudden slopes of the sea floor cause the water currents to accelerate, whirlpools formed, sucking anything near it. It's a miracle if anyone could survive if they fell off the bridge. Skywalker, having a fear of heights slowly backed away, his entire body trembled and he shut his eyes tightly.

Yet another adventure was beside them, looking down at what remains of the wreckage of the once strong and elegant bridge.

'The bridge was destroyed by some horrible creatures! Now there's no way to get across.' He said disappointedly.

'Monsters?' Hearolie gleamed with excitement. 'Where?'

'I don't know but all I know is that luckily when the bridge collapsed, no one was on it, so no casualties.' He let out a long sigh, a sign of relief.

'Oh no! Now how are we going to get across? The king awaits us.' Reygina said gloomily.

'Unless...' The adventurer thought, he pointed to a large tree to the left of them. The spruce tree was really tall, similar to how it is a giant while the people are just ants. 'That old tree to the north looks like it's going to fall over at over any second. Maybe you could give it a little push.'

'Alright then.' Skywalker rushed to the old tree and observed the trunk carefully.

'We need to think of a way to make the tree fall across... I think…' Reygina perceived. She realised the adventurer was right, the tree did seem to be large and long enough to act as a temporary bridge.

'Timber!' Skywalker shouted as he backed a bit, then without warning, he ran straight for the tree and just about meters away from it. He jumped and stretched his legs, his feet aiming for a weaker section of the old trunk and kicked it hard. The tree wobbled as he landed butt first on the dirt.

'That wouldn't...' Reygina said as the others helped Skywalker on his feet. The tree wobbled again and started to fall. With a loud 'thud', the massive tree laid across the chasm, providing them with the need and way to get across.

'Never mind.' Reygina said, she quickly hopped onto the trunk and balancing herself across. Hearolie just ran across, violently shaking the tree. Reygina shouted at him for his attempt to murder her.

'I... I don't know about this... I... I.' Skywalker said. He was not very fond of crossing the bridge like that. He took one look down at the ravine below and shivered, frozen on the spot.

Krisstal took note of it and she reached her hand out towards his. 'It's okay, hold my hand, close your eyes.' She said softly, reaching out towards the frightened boy.

'O... Okay.' He closed his eyes, holding on to her hand tightly. He can feel her pulling him, not like forcing him to go, but more like guiding him across. Even though he couldn't see it, he could feel it. He blushed a bit and had a silly smile on his face, thankfully Krisstal didn't notice.

'There we go. Good job.' Krisstal said and let go of him. He opened his eyes and released he was across. 'Thank… Thank you for your help.' He said, but it came out more like a whisper.

'It's okay, glad to help! Come, let's join the others.' Krisstal hurried across to where Hearolie and Reygina were with Skywalker right behind her.

However, when they approached the gate, they were halted by Honynn, the first Ragni soldier they ever encountered. 

'Halt! This cave is full of monsters! I won't let you through unless you have a helmet.' He put his hand out to stop Skywalker from entering the mines further.

'You can buy one from the merchant over there.' He pointed to where a stall and where a person was standing behind them.

'Why do we need a helmet, apart from the protection we need from the monsters inside.' Skywalker asked, being curious at everything. 'We are not riding a bike inside right?'

'Very funny!' Honynn growled, not laughing at his joke. 'No, it's because the mine is a bit unstable, some rocks might fall any time without warning, we have a few cases where people got hit in the head, injured and died due to it. It's a policy now to wear at least a leather helmet if you wish to enter the mines.' Pointing at a sign on the gate, it read 'Keep out' with red paint, and 'unstable' in grey underneath the red words. Making it very clear for anyone that saw the sign.

Seeing no other way around or getting past him, they walked back and greeted the adventurer, his black beard and red headband swayed lightly with the wind.

'Man, I want to buy a helmet but I don't have any emeralds! I'll have to go and kill some animals to get some.' He turned to try bargain with the merchant.

The armour merchant is similar to the cave dweller; only he looks much more civilized. His thick eyebrows are so thick and long that they appeared to be merged, like a thick black line as across the merchant's eyes, as if someone drew on his face with ink. He wore a black apron, with black gloves. His brown undershirt and pants were strikingly well cleaned, almost spotless, as if he took hours every day just to prepare his outfit, just to show his professionalism in trade.

'Alright, let's see.' Reygina asked the merchant, eager to show off her bargaining skills. 'How much for a helmet? Sir?'

'Hmm.' The merchant responded. There was a sudden silence after that.

'What is that supposed to mean?' Reygina groaned, realising no bargaining can be done without common language. She saw Skywalker facepalm in the distance. Krisstal just snorted at that situation, finding it hilarious. 

'Well isn't this 'Déjà vu!' Hearolie commented, remembering his encounter with the cave dweller.

'Hmm...' the merchant picked up a sign from the floor of his brown wool stall. Reygina looked and read the sign.

'Five emeralds for a plain leather cap.' She shouted, allowing everyone to hear the price.

'Well obviously we don't have enough money, and since everyone needs a helmet, we have to kill a few animals.' Hearolie's eyes targeted a nearby grook.

'No...' Reygina screamed. 'I can't and won't do it. I'm an animal lover.' She ran away to the left, unable to witness her friends doing such a cruel thing.

'Okay then. Have fun being out here.' Hearolie said, shooting a groom square in the eye. 'Buck!' 'That's for disturbing my sleep, revenge is served.' He smiled and picked up an emerald that the dead animal left behind. The others began killing a few animals 'Oink' 'Buck' 'Moo'. Soon they collected enough emeralds.

'Well, we're done; you can come out now, Rey.' Hearolie shouted, picking up the last emerald he got.

'Woof! Woof!' a dog came running down from where Reygina went. It barked and wagged its tail, as if happy to be in the centre of attention.

'Oh nice, more emeralds.' Hearolie said, walking towards it and about to shoot the four-legged animal.

The dog unaware that his life was in danger still ran around as if obvious to what would happen to him…

(To be continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for part 2 of chapter 1


	2. King's Recruit (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of King's Recuirt. Enjoy!

'No! I will kill you if you dare do that. Wolfred, come back, please!' Reygina said furiously while chasing after the dog, picked up some grass along the way.

'I was just kidding… Hey, you found that missing...' Hearolie said, petting the dog.

'No, it's not his, no way it is. I... I tamed a wild one. It was lonely and wild so I tamed it, yeah!' Reygina said, interrupting Hearolie while trying to cover up her tracks.

'Right, you know I think it's better if we...' Hearolie argued but Reygina kept silencing him.

'No! No! No! He said he doesn’t want him near him now. I'll be his new, good, owner! Do you have a problem? 'She said, pointing her wand at Hearolie while smiling sadistically.

'Ah ha! So you do admit it's that resident's lost dog.' Hearolie teased, knowing he got her to admit and reveal the truth.

'I...I...' Reygina stammered, realizing the trap she had made herself. 'He did say we can keep it.' She said handing Wolfred to Hearolie smiling slyly.

Immediately thought of what would most likely happen if any of them went back to that house. Hearolie immediately replied to her. 'On second thought, maybe keeping him as a good idea, he would be useful for fighting the monsters with us. Yeah!' Hearolie said, petting the dog. He then shouted 'Guys, meet Wolfred.'

Skywalker came over and petted him and asked 'Hey there buddy!' The dog wagged his tail.

'Aw, he's so cute. Aren't you?' Krisstal scratched his ears, the wolf barked and nuzzled her, happy of the compliment.

After they were done, they bought the leather caps. Reygina received her cap from Skywalker and they soon returned to the gate of the mine, where Honynn nodded and gave them the approval to enter. He let them in but give them a warning beforehand. 'Be careful. I strongly advise you to just run towards the castle as soon as you can. And I guess welcome to Ragni, enjoy your stay.' He let out a weak smile.

'Thanks!' Skywalker said, the others followed him one after another as they stepped into the mine. Wolfred followed as well.

'The mines... Be on your guard, we are about to have our first fight here.' Skywalker said, pulling out his wood dagger.

'Finally, let's kick some ass.' Hearolie said with his voice filled with excitement, pulling his bow. Krisstal spun her spear in the air while Reygina fired a projectile upwards. It exploded like a firework.

They walked slowly ahead and heard growling and moaning just right in front of them. They slowly made their way to the small wooden building in front of them, distancing themselves away from the monsters as much as possible. The small shed had wood and wool as the ceiling, inside chests and furnaces were placed. There was a small bucket of water at the corner and bookshelves installed behind the wooden cupboard. There are no windows, as logs and fences were used to cover any large opening in the walls of this small hut. A miner's head was on top of some human remains next to the hut. It's bold head facing the soldiers, blood smeared everywhere next to the head, no one wanted to find out what his expression is though. Pristine ores of goal and iron lay on the sides of the stone path. Cobwebs hung everywhere on the ceiling, long bridges on the side of the walls, high above them are connected to mining passages inside the stone walls now left in disrepair and deserted. The entire scene showed how the golden age of the mines has passed.

'I wonder where they lead?' Hearolie asked. His glance never looked away from those bridges.

'Who knows, wouldn't want to be up there though!' Skywalker replied shuddering. He took one look at the monsters in front of them, taking a good look at their enemies.

Many monsters were right in front of them, their green skin still decomposing, some monsters have bald heads, two empty holes were present in their faces, holes that once housed their eyes. Their mouths remained wide open. Some have a slime green colour hair, their movements rigid, without life or soul, all of their leather pants, shirts and gloves were damaged, parts of it fell off while some dangled to what remains of their skin. They held iron pickaxes, waiting to strike their next victim. The monsters in front of them made weird noises and wandered aimlessly.

'Uuuuunnnngg...' A zombie groaned. 

'Nngghhaa…' Another one cried.

'Even though they look dumb, it's actually the reason why they can kill humans. Due to their looks, they fool any human dumb enough to take them on lightly. At first these recruits are able to fend off for a while, but soon they tire and in the end, the sheer number of monsters wins the battle and transformed those defeated recruits into monsters as well, and they still do so to this day. I heard from one of the residents that till this day, some citizens who lived in poverty had to risk their own lives to mine ores to sell for emeralds.' Skywalker said as he looked around. Wood pillars supported the stone ceiling, more wooden structures like the one they were in, were developed all over the place deeper in the mines, some being households, some being supply rooms as they contained materials such as pickaxes and TNT, used by the miners.

'The mines used to be quite a popular place for immigrants of Ragni to work, it was a hot choice. Just mine ores and resources for Ragni and get paid, no skills required whatsoever. Simple as that. They built small wooden huts to dwell. Different mine entrances located across this cave. They built a big wooden fence to cover the entrance and built a wall to surround the entrance and connect to the nearby stone walls, like a huge dome, some are strip mines, others lead further underground. I heard from one of the people from the houses while Skywalker was doing his own thing, is that it is believed that one day, the mines suddenly became infested by a monster, and it bit a miner here. Although the miner managed to kill it, it bit him before its death. The miner for the sake of not losing his job kept it a secret and didn't report to anyone. He carried the undead corpse and threw it to the ravine we just crossed. A day or two later, he became ill, but he still held on to the fact he was bitten. The others thought he got hurt by something in the mine or inhaled some toxic gas, no one would ever suspect it was a bite from a monster. Soon the miner got worse and eventually died, but his corpse reanimated and he turned into those monsters that are in front of us. An 'undead miner' the people of Ragni now called them. He attacked and infected others in their sleep, soon the whole mine is infected. And to this day, new recruits who lost their lives here also become zombified warriors, even though there are only a few cases of recruits dying here, it is evident that the mines are and will still be a threat.' Krisstal whispered, recalling the rumour she had heard from a resident.

'Well, how should we approach this?' Krisstal asked. 'Fight or flight?' Her grip tightened around her Oak Wood Spear.

'Fight, we came here to kill monsters! So let's begin.' Hearolie said. He immediately fired an arrow with his Oak Wood Bow at an unsuspecting zombie the zombie turned to see what caused his gushing wound but saw no one.

'No. Flight, we came here to greet the king, plus we might be outnumbered. On top of that, time.' Reygina argued. Wolfred barked and nodded, he ran a circle around her Oak Wood Wand.

Skywalker though for a bit. 'Let's fight and kill a few, if we got into trouble we have to run, no matter what.' His Oak Wood Dagger already ready to make their enemies feel it’s blade edge.

'Argh. Fine.' Raygina grumbled. She waved her wand and a projectile shot out of her wand, it flew forward, hitting an unfortunate undead miner. Its head exploded and its body limped and fell shortly afterwards. Wolfred ran and jumped over the dead body as the four recruits began their attack and descend deeper into the mines.

'Now that's the spirit.' Hearolie cheered as he began firing arrow after arrow. All hitting their intended targets, some at the chest, some at the hands, and some at legs. One by one, those struck with an arrow or two fell. 'One little. Two little. Three little undead. Four little. Five little. Six little undead...' He sang and whistled the song he was once taught, killing the undead further away from them.

'That's three that's four, that's five...' Krisstal said as she punctured undead after undead, her spear having a longer reach than the pickaxes of the miners gave her an advantage. She poked and jabbed, the miners being killed off one by one.

Skywalker heard her kill count and chortled at how competitive she is. He counted his kills as well just to tease her. 'Eight. Nine. Ten.' He yelled, just enough to let Krisstal hear him, and was rewarded by an irradiated face from her.

'What? How?' She asked while shaking her head, sure enough, Skywalker was cutting them down faster than her. 

'You're good but I'm better.' Skywalker smirked. 'Eleven' he shouted as he stabbed and sliced his newest enemy. 

Although he had a weapon that has a much shorter reach than Krisstal's spear. His dagger gave him more manoeuvrability and mobility than her spear. He ducked, dodged and jumped around, landing quick but deadly blows to his foes. They too cannot survive his wrath. They killed the monsters as they moved ahead. Passing by more wooden structures, but they didn't bother to investigate their purpose or went inside, not that they wanted to pay attention to them anyways. They have to reach the king as soon as possible.

Suddenly as they moved, there was a cry for help to their left. Through the wood fences blocking the exit, a Ragni soldier was trapped inside a wooden hut.

'Help me! I'm trapped in here! If you free me, I'll help you fend off the undead.' He cried and pleaded. Skywalker immediately rushed towards the soldier, discovering that some wooden planks have collapsed and blocked the door shut, trapping the soldier inside. Seeing a box of TNT next to the fences that blocked and trapped the soldier, he placed one down and activated the TNT.

'Stand back and take cover.' He shouted. They dashed away quickly away from the exploding TNT.

'Boom!' the TNT went off and blew the fence apart. The soldier, now freed from his prison, swung his iron sword at the nearest miner, he sliced the zombie armed hand clean off and brought his sword into the neck of the zombie. He quickly kicked the zombie carcass away and aimed for the next one. Quick but precise, his sword was swung again and again. His simple leather pants were apparently all the protection he needs. The zombies fell one after another but more were coming. When they killed one, two more arrived out of nowhere, some from the ground, some from the walls and even some from the ceiling. Soon they all got surrounded.

'We are done for... Thank you for freeing me though.' The Knight said, signing in defeat, the fire in his eyes seemed to extinguish.

'No! Arrow Storm.' Hearolie shouted, spinning around as the others ducked. His fired his spell as many times as he can and with everything he got, the arrows fired in numbers that were way too many to count and he successfully killed a ring of zombies. He panted, apparent that the attack drained a lot of his stamina.

'My heal spell is useless to attack.' Reygina said. She continued to blast zombie heads one by one. However, she too began to tire and her legs wobbled a bit. She had been using her wand for a long period of time continuously and healing her teammates. Wolfred nuzzles her, encouraging her to not give in. He tried his best to tackle as many zombies as he can, he pushed them off balance and headbutted them.

'Skywalker, looks like we have to make our spell move count.' Krisstal said, kicking a zombie right in its chest.

'Indeed so, you guys brace yourselves!' Skywalker shouted. 'On your mark, Krisstal!' He raised his weapon high above his head and so as Krisstal who left her spear as high as she can. They waited for just the right moment where the next ring of zombies was in perfect range. They quickly did the hand signs for their spell and yelled the spell out loud.

'Bash!'

'Whirlwind!'

The two simultaneously released their move. The remaining zombies got blasted backwards. Some died instantly by the combined spell attack while others hit the stone walls so hard that a sickening crack could be heard, remaining motionless.

'Awesome job everyone.' He gave a fist bump to Krisstal who gladly did the same. The two sweated a bit from unleashing their attack.

'I can use my heal spell again now.' Reygina said. Though still recovering, she raised her wand and murmured the heal spell, and blue snowflakes like projectiles appeared and surrounded all of them. They slowly felt their strength and stamina returning a bit quicker. Even most of their wounds of the soldiers were healed completely.

However, their victory was short-lived, as more zombies appeared from the entrance of the some of the wooden huts and mine openings. They moved slowly as they groaned and moaned louder by each passing second as if wanting to avenge their fallen comrades. They outnumbered the soldiers ten to one. Seeing no other choice, the soldiers decided it's time for retreat. They darted ahead, knowing dragging this fight any longer will lead them at a disadvantage.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the stone wall to their left exploded and zombified warriors appeared at the battle, their spears looked blunted but their leather chestplates and weapons proved that they are indeed stronger enemies than the undead miners.

'Hurry, full speed ahead.' Skywalker said, thrusting his dagger into the skull of a nearby zombified warrior, his dagger almost got stuck inside the head. Ahead, they saw reinforcements, Ragni knights and archer right rushing in front of them, towards the horde behind them. The soldier they saved returned to them, some were shocked to see him alive while others were glad he made it back safe and sound.

'Get to the castle, we'll handle all of the undead here.' A Ragni Knight shouted, driving his spear into the chest of a zombified warrior. It roared in pain as blood began to spout from the wound.

'We will! Thanks for the help.' Hearolie yelled, firing his arrow at one of the zombified soldiers.

As they moved forward, it was like a war zone ahead. An area that was full of machinery, blocked off by a large wooden wall, was next to them as they took a left turn. Ragni soldiers and archers battled new monsters, with leather helmets and wooden swords on each of them.

'Fallen soldiers incoming, attack!' they heard the soldiers screaming and shouting commands. Arrows shot across the air staggered the fallen zombies. Blades clashing with one another.

'I suppose even the fallen and buried people cannot rest in peace, their bodies reanimated and attack the living.' Hearolie signed, feeling pity for them, seeing how a fallen soldier fought with a Ragni Knight.

'They deserved peace for what they have done to help Ragni, yet there never was peace even after death. They fought with their lives throughout their life. Yet in death, they are still fighting, as if there is no end to it. Even worse, they are forced, with no control over themselves. To fight the people they once loved, to destroy the kingdom they once protected, to transform the innocents and their once comrades into an undead. It's even worse to fight your own comrades instead of you and your comrades' common enemies. They are unwillingly becoming the enemies of their own kind.' Skywalker thought, after hearing what Hearolie said, he let out a tear, the tear rolled off his cheek and fell to the ground, where loyal soldiers and hardworking miners were buried currently.

They turned around, passing by more wooden structures, but they didn't stop to investigate or to check it out. They have to run for their lives.

'Help... Help me!' A Ragni archer cried, a fallen zombie has surprised him from behind and had injured his arm, making him drop his bow. It was ready to transform him here and there. Without a moment of hesitation, Skywalker darted and ducked past the arrows and the zombies, he rushed ahead and jumped, like how he kicked the tree, only this time it's the zombie's head. He landed his kick powerfully, the zombie stunned by the attack let go of the archer, dropping its sword as well. The archer quickly ran away to safety. Skywalker seeing his life was saved, immediately pushed his dagger into the zombie's eye, it howled in pain and anger and it retaliated immediately, throwing its own barrage of punches at Skywalker, whom it knocked him down onto the ground, dazing him. His vision blurred a bit from the blow to the head but could make out the zombie picking up his wooden sword and was ready to finish him off, not bothering transforming him. Skywalker moved his leg, kicking the zombie by its ankle, causing discomfort to the zombie and he successfully altered its aim, nevertheless the zombie still proceeded to strike him. The wooden sword landed mere inches away from his eyes and he quickly rolled away. The archer he had helped quickly dived down for his bow and immediately shot the zombie right in the neck. The fallen zombie finally perishes, being dead once again. The archer helped Skywalker up, mouthed a thank you and returned to his battle station.

'Go get them!' Skywalker yelled and he ran towards where the others were who were standing behind the Ragni soldiers, they were at the end of the tunnel, marked by high wooden gates at the side of the cave and a wood arch built across it. They quickly passed through and can finally rest easy. They were safe and sound at last. Ragni guard golems immediately rushed in to assist their human allies, the zombies stood no chance against them, their attacks barely dented them, but with just a single swing of their massive metal arms, the iron golems hurled the zombies backwards and upwards, some crashed the ceiling while others were knocked far back, crashing into the wooden structures where they laid down forever, helping the Ragni soldiers to achieve an easier victory.

'That's wasn't smart, we were told to run!' Krisstal snapped, pouting at the newest injuries he received.

Reygina healed Skywalker back up to top shape. After thanking her, Skywalker replied Krisstal 'It's not right to just let him die, he was clearly is in trouble. I want to help people, especially those in need. In the end, he was kind enough to even help me. I think things worked out in the end.' Hearolie and Reygina both knew it would be better if they leave them be.

'Yes, but what if he ignored you, are even betrayed you? You can't just risk your life for the sake of others all the time without a second thought. You shouldn't help people blindly. I think you should think carefully before you really help, or else you might get yourself and the people you are helping in greater danger than before!' Krisstal scowled, a tint of anger at Skywalker's stubbornness could be heard. She was worried sick when he suddenly broke off from them. Even though she knew it was a good intention, she didn't want to see any of her friends hurt.

'I guess you're right. I'm sorry.' Skywalker said, knowing full well the conversation will never come to a conclusion even if they continue.

'It all boils down to personality, I suppose.' Skywalker though, catching a glance at Krisstal. She shot him a glare before looking away. 

The small path they were taking was short yet enjoyable. The path may be small, but the astonishing sight was nothing lacklustre, to say the least, rivalling that of the valley. Trees and grass grew at the side of the path, growing and strong and green, bathed in the warm sunlight, sugar canes flourished near a small kind of clean blue water, some animals such as cows are nibbling on the sweet and tasty grass. Flowers such as dandelions and blue orchids blossomed everywhere. The path was also decorated with short wooden logs and fences, acting as a barricade, but not obstructing the view. Some Ragni guard golems are stationed along the path. The entrance to Ragni's throne room was visible at the end of the small pathway, it was both grand and massive, stones covered the entire gap between the cliffs, and the hallway floorboard was made of stone slabs. The outside wall, with stone being primarily used, was very well decorated, furthermore, smooth stones were added for depth and colouring. Grey bricks, smaller bricks and larger bricks merged well, showing how long this kingdom had been standing. The centre tower erected greatly, reaching heights that are half that of the cliffs where the entrance sits. The right tower almost identical to the centre tower gives out light that shines the castle entrance, its stone body and wooden cone top illuminated. The smaller structure on the left side, though slightly hidden from plain sight, shows the remarkable architecture of Ragni itself. Its shape of a small house shows how the houses inside the Ragni kingdom look like. The proud Ragni flag in the centre, right above the open hallway hung upright and strong, even with the wind battered against it, it stayed strong and withstood it since it was attached, symbolized how strong Ragni has withstood for all these years, perhaps close to being conquered sometimes, barely winning the war, but in the end managed to stand tall till this day. Thanks to every single brave and loyal soldiers that Ragni has, no matter local ones or from other places such as Fruma, even heroes were born from within lead and fight to their last breath.

An attendant was standing outside and saw the new soldiers that he was informed earlier that they were a bit late. He fastened his brown rope that lay across his waist, acting as a belt. He tidied his long brown shirt and coat, which completely covers his pants and socks and finally cleaned his grey shoes, hoping to look decent enough to greet the new protectors of Ragni and Wynn every time.

'Welcome to Ragni! The king is waiting for you.' He said, welcoming the four soldiers. He put his hand towards the hall, motioning them to move forward. His voice echoed throughout the wall, the king must have heard him as royal guards, wearing full sets of iron armour, suddenly came and stood next to the soldiers. It felt like a welcoming ceremony, giving a sense of dignity and respect to the newcomers. A sign of relief could be heard from the inside, no doubt from the king of Ragni himself. The attendant walked past them and headed to the throne room.

The king’s voice boomed across the hallway, full of eagerness and solace, 'I see you have arrived safely, new recruits. Excellent, come and talk to me for debriefing.'

There was a pause, but after that, the king continued. 'Oh and on your left is the dining room, feel free to enjoy the food first. You four must be tired after the trip; you must be starving and thirsty as well.'

Skywalker took the lead once again, passing by the royal guards who all looked strict and stern. All of them have white beards, goatees or eyebrows, a sign of their old age. Yet their eyes show something otherwise. A flame can be seen inside them, perhaps a burning passion, or perhaps a sense of duty, or maybe their will and spirit to serve the king and Ragni. Their body might be weak, but their spirit is stronger than ever. They may not be serving the front lines anymore, but they are still helping Ragni, only in a different but nonetheless important role. 

In front of them was a fireplace, which Skywalker walked to have a look. There are four statues placed in front of the fireplace, they formed in the shape of a square. The one in the upper left corner has its spear put down; its tip sunk deep into the floor. A mage statue was built at the upper right corner, the wand held in slanted, its arms and hands held at the end of the wand. The sculpture in the lower right corner seemed to represent an assassin, its dagger held tightly upright by the two arms, as if the welder is staring into the blade. Finally, in the lower left corner, the archer figure is present, with one hand on the wood, the other tugging the string back, ready to fire. All four statues wore grey leather armour; their grey helmets covered their faces entirely. The T-shaped black visor looking into their own weapon, as if they are proud of their class. The fireplace is right behind them, its flames sizzling and cackling.

'Hey, why is there a... tear up there!' Skywalker pointed to the frame containing a tear just above the fireplace. But there was no reply. He looked around; the throne room on his right had none of his friends inside.

'Where did they go?' he thought, and then he heard noise coming from the left room. He turned around and saw his friends at the table, a table full of food. They were happily eating the food, Hearolie biting off a piece of ham, Krisstal taking a sip of a wooden cup of hot chocolate whereas Reygina was munching off some pumpkin cake while feeding Wolfred a bone that she had found on the table. While they were eating, Skywalker continued to look around, but not after drinking his own cup of hot chocolate and ate some cookies. The flavour and taste were amazing, being sweetness and warmth to his insides. The dining hall design is similar to that of the hallway they have just been. The table containing all the food though is huge, not something Skywalker had seen before. The table was long and rectangular. Six seats like a small throne with equal distance in between two chairs were placed on each side. On one side of the table, a single seat was placed, most likely only seated by the king of Ragni himself. Iron plates were out neatly put in front of each seat, different kinds of food, such as apples and ham were served. Candles placed on the table, providing a warm atmosphere for the people who eat there. But something else caught his attention, on the opposite wall where the lone chair faces, there is a massive picture. The picture is a three dimensional one, it shows a picture of a simple castle with a blue sky with a few clouds. The fences, acting as a gate, are closed sealing a black background. 

'The artists who created this work of art were both skilful and legendary.' Skywalker said, admiring the art.

'You guys done? We still have to meet the king!' He said, looking back at his friends.

One of them burped, her burp echoed and reached unpleasant ears. She blushed in embarrassment. The other person patted his tummy, while the other one couldn't stop her hiccups. They nodded and got up from their seats, Reygina picked up a sleepy Wolfred.

The throne room, which was just opposite to the dining room, was massive. The hallway was ancient looking, dark oak wood acting as the ceiling in an arch pattern. Red clay surrounds the pink clay, a pattern repeated throughout the hallway. Dark oak wood arches perfectly blend in with clay of red and yellow in between, showing the royalty and status of the king and Ragni. Pillars that are in a plus shape, huge and beautiful were put on each side of the throne room, stones of different types and texture, such as smooth stone and stone bricks combined to form such an artistic yet ancient design. The pillars linked together, with a piece of gold in the middle. In the centre of the throne room, grey stained glass acts as a mirror reflecting the ceiling, glowstone on the ceiling giving off the brightest light. The new recruits have finally met the king of Ragni face to face. The attendant that has let them in was now standing next to the King.

'Ah! I hope you enjoyed the feast, come forward please, I have something to tell you four.' The king said, leaving his throne and walked towards them a bit. Soldiers that are like the ones in the hallway surround them from afar, forming a circle. They are old, but their eyes show their inner strength is nothing to be taken lightly.

Ragni's king is an old fellow, his white bread grew to where his crossed hand are, the beard connected with his white hair that only grew at the side and back of his head, over his ears. His sapphire blue cloak has gold outlines, his deep blue pants and grey shoes furnished well and had a brown rope acting as a belt, like that of the attendant. His bald head showed his old age, but his brown eyebrows and emerald eyes showed he still has the energy and power to rule, to make Ragni a better place for its citizens and new recruits.

'Perhaps the white hair was not from age but from stress.' Hearolie wondered, but didn't said it out loud, daring not to disrespect the king, as they walked towards the king.

They knelt in front of the king, to whom the king quickly told them to rise up, and said he should be the one thankful for their services and their willingness to come to help him and Ragni.

'You must be the last recruits! Finally nice to meet you. What did you say your name was? 'The king said, stroking his bread.

'Skywalker Cinerate.' Skywalker said, holding his dagger right in front of his eyes, mimicking this statue he saw earlier.

'Krisstal Klear Moonglide.' Krisstal yelled, spinning her spear with one hand in the air.

'Hearolie Eantenna.' Hearolie shouted as he held his bow, pulling the string while aiming the ground.

'Reygina Thynamic!' Reygina cried out loud, her wand being chewed by Wolfred. She snatched her wand from his jaw, saliva dripping from where he was chewing it.

'And that's Wolfred' she said, pointing at her dog.

'What peculiar names. Anyway, welcome to the province of Wynn!' The king said with a warm smile.

'This is the noble fort of Ragni, one of the oldest and most influential cities in the province!' He looked at the massive Ragni flag behind his large throne, stroking his beard. 'Your job as a soldier of Wynn is to stop the growth of the monsters that are ravaging the province.' He looked at the city next to the throne room and saw the citizens, doing what they do in their daily lives.

'You might want to train a little more beforehand, though. Many lives are lost every day...' The king looked sad, almost in grief. A few soldiers around them also look sorrowful, a few of them even have tears shed. Reygina and Skywalker couldn't help but felt a bit sad as well. Imagining the homes and families were broken and destroyed because of the monsters.

'... Anyway, good luck! If you are lost, use this map, it shows the locations of several important places, as it is very useful if you don't know where to go.' The king continued, handling each of them a paper scroll, which is a map of Ragni. They bowed to the king to thank him and put the map away.   
'Take this one Ragni Teleportation Scroll for each of you too! It will bring you back here if you use it.' The king said, placing a scroll which said Ragni on it on their hands. The king patted their shoulders one by one and smiled with a hopeful expression.

'Off you go, I've said everything I have to say.' The king said. 'For The Wynn. It’s a phrase used to wish one good luck. So For The Wynn to you.'

The new Ragni recruits repeated the phrase to everyone in the room and then turned left, their eyes met with the bustling city of Ragni. They sprinted towards the city, stepping over a large carpet with the Ragni flag, with two yellow 'Y' on either side, encasing the Ragni sign in the middle. They passed the last of the royal guards, standing aside and nodding their heads, as a sign of good luck and farewell to the new recruits, their new allies. Skywalker took a final look back, weaving the King goodbye. The king noticed his farewell and waved him goodbye as well, his hopeful eyes left an impression on Skywalker before he too left the throne room.

'Here we go!' Krisstal yelled, spinning her spear in front of her.

'Yeah!' Reygina shouted, carrying a sleepy Wolfred in her arms.

'Let's go!' Hearolie shouted, fired an arrow at a bush behind him.

'Alright!' Skywalker cheered and did another of his flying kick.

They screamed as rushed towards the rising moon. They're adventure official begins.

A shadowy figure loomed on top of one of the buildings.

'...' He looked at the new recruits, particular two of them. 'I've found my perfect... pawn.' He said, disappeared in a cloud of inky black smoke.

Skywalker and Krisstal looked up. 'Did you hear something?' Krisstal asked, looking at Skywalker in concern.

'I... I don't know. I thought I did, but I don't see anyone nearby except us.' Skywalker replied, reassuring her. 'Maybe we just imagined it.'

'I hope so.' Krisstal said, looking around, true to his words, no one was near them, except for her two other friends ahead of them.

'Hey! You coming or what? Something wrong?' Reygina asked, looking back.

'No... No... Nothing wrong. Though we heard something.' Krisstal replied, rushing towards her friends.

'Hmm...' Skywalker thought but seeing nothing around him out of the ordinary. He shrugged it off and went after Krisstal.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
And here it is, the first chapter of my fanfiction on Wynncraft, For The Wynn, a Wynncraft based story. I have to alter several things and add a few conversations, as it is necessary to make the story smoother, such as the lonely dog was kept in the end, and how Ragni's King didn't say ' ... Anyway, good luck! If you are lost, use map.wynncraft.com as it is very useful if you don't know where to go.' like it is in the game. That would be weird, giving a website suddenly. I really hope all of you enjoy my story and this marks the start of my long awaited story by me, I have honestly drafted and written stories titled "the legend of Herobrine" for years, but never had the idea to how to continue, with Wynncraft however, I felt like I found the backbone I needed. And thus ‘For The Wynn’ is born, with just a name change. Thank you, anyone, who even bother to read my story, it means everything knowing my story was read by people I don't know. 

The scene of the resident being corrupted and leaking out inky black smoke is inspired by DoDoAndTheVampire, in his/ her book 'The Corruption of Wynn', Chapter 5 titled 'First Assignments Gone Wrong'. The female caravan driver written at the start of the story is inspired by Oculorb, in his/her book 'Corrupted Memories: A Wynncraft Story', in Chapter 1. Thank you for your ideas and go check their work out as well.

Thank you every officers, admins, builders... that has created and developed Wynncraft. Do share important information about Wynncraft, such as easter eggs and timelines or even 'wynn'consistencies. As the information will help me improve my story greatly. Thank you once again for reading until the end. I do not own anything except this story. oh and if you are interested, I could add your player characters as characters in my story, just send me your name and a screenshot of your character (with or without gear) in wynncraft, preferably your front, side and back. It would be a bonus if you can list out the names of your gear and mount. (Makes me able to write your character a lot cooler than just saying your name.) Feel free to talk to me about things not related to Wynncraft as well, I would never mind changing topic anyways. Thank you all and may the force be with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, stay tuned for the next updated 'Knight Night'.


	3. Knight Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the story, with an updated chapter 2. Hope you enjoy 'For The Wynn'.

Skywalker, Krisstal, Reygina and Hearolie were exploring around the unfamiliar city of Ragni, their footsteps echoed across the silent streets, the noise generated unintentionally began to disturb the sleeping citizens and other human recruits that were in the city before them.

'For salted sake… Who's making all the noise?' A citizen yawned, the noise outside pestered her sleep. She opened her windows and the cool breeze blew at her face, her red dress with gold outlines oscillated with the wind. She rubbed her eyes and heard people making a racket downstairs, their loud chatter driving her insane. She couldn't sleep with all the noise pollution out there.

'Wow! We made it. What should we do first? More sightseeing?' Skywalker asked enthusiastically while looking around, the foreign environment that surrounded them excited his exploration needs.

'Shh... Quiet! We're gonna wake everyone up! Keep your voice down!' Krisstal scolded, she sounded annoyed just like her expression now.

Even though the female resident couldn't see where they are, she figured that the inconsiderate group of people were probably near the armoury. More murmured and an 'ouch' could be heard from there.

The armoury is the place where citizens and recruits buy their armour. Run by two villagers, the two merchants sold some low-quality leather armour, but it is better than nothing, especially how long this war has been, its as if there is no end to it. In addition to that, it's relatively cheap to purchase, even though better materials were available thanks to the trades done between cities. The building's dark coloured wooden supports and smooth grey stones were complementary and fitting with the light grey stained glass. A sign with an iron armour identifying the building as the armour merchant was put up at the front, along with some red carpet all over the floor. She fancied how there were mannequins displaying the newer armour and gear, it certainly attracted the younger generation' s interest. 

Thinking about the armoury, she recalled that for some of the older knights, they still prefer to wear their leather armour since it had lots of sentimental value to them, it was their first armour after all. She heard from her friend that the old knights have their own notion 'you don't need better armour if you got better skill', she found it amusing that even the elderly can find silly things like that for fun and motivation. Her friend who was away fighting currently had got her birch wood weapon there a few days ago, recalling how she wanted to exchange the spear for a hammer if she ever had the chance.

She sighed as she hoped that her friend is safe and sound, meanwhile, the noise still affecting her, her brain yelling at her to get some sleep. She took a deep breath and shouted at where she believed the small crowd were. 'Shut the hell up already.' 

The chatter immediately died down as she saw a Ragni soldier approaching from the East Gate, attempting to investigate the uproar. 'Perhaps now I can get some peace and quiet…' She jumped onto her bed and instantaneously let sleep claimed her mind and body.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
'See! Now we got scolded, you stupid.' Krisstal hit Skywalker in the head with her palm. He winced in pain and mouthed an apology.

'Well, where are we are chilling tonight?' Hearolie asked, trying to look for any signs or notice that tells them where establishments like a hotel were at.

'I'm not sleeping on the street.' Reygina protested. 'And also… personal reasons.' Wolfred slept soundly despite the sound they created. His white fur gently brushed against Reygina cloak, he stirred in his owner's embrace.

'Hey! You're making too much noise! It's midnight already. Why are you out here?' a voice asked them, clearly a bit annoyed.

They looked back and saw a Ragni guard looking at them, his small black eyes and brown hair met with the four of them. His brown beard 'fused' with his moustache, forming a small brown hairy square on his face.

'You four are causing too much of a disturbance. Please be more thoughtful. Especially at this time of night.' He scolded, his armour clanged as he moved. He also wore a leather overall over his armour, with a black belt in the middle. His black gloves and shoes are as dark as the shadow he cast.

'Oh, h... hi there!' She took a deep breath and continued. 'We are looking for a place that we could stay for the night, would you mind telling us where such a place may be at?' Reygina stuttered at first but managed to calm down and delivered her message clear enough for the guard to understand.

'Yes. Follow me.' He said, leading them to a wooden building. The building is made out of spruce wood, cobblestone slabs and cobblestone stairs, wool and white stained glass decorated the building, and the three-pointed structures were put on top of the building made the dormitory looks like a little castle. Upstairs a wooden balcony with dark coloured railings was built. 

Two guards were standing next to the entrance of the buildings, the guard they just met spoke to them. 'It's okay, they are the late recruits that were supposed to arrive earlier today, or is it yesterday? It's already midnight. Just let them in.' The three guards exchanged a look, and the two guards stepped aside, one nodding to them as a sign of greeting them, the other shook his head, shaming the new recruits for being late.

'You will sleep here like the rest of the recruits, boys downstairs, girls upstairs.' He pointed to the staircase at the side of the wall. 'And please be quiet!' He turned and left.

'Well, goodnight you two.' Reygina said, taking her stuff and scurried up the stairs.

'Sweet dreams!' Krisstal winked, and she too ran up the stairs.

The boys watched the girls gone upstairs, and they put their potions on the table. There were two other people there, but they were sleeping soundly, apparently oblivious to the commotion that happened outside. A table was put at the side of the wall, opposite to the bunk beds, where several mushroom stews were served. A candle provided the basic lightning. The stew's amour reached their noses, telling them to come closer and drink it. Hearolie sat at a chair that was moved a bit further from the table.

'This is way better than those in Fruma.' Hearolie said, first taking a small slip of the stew and then gulped down every last drop of it.

'You said it, wish I know how to make it myself.' Skywalker replied, wiping his mouth clean with the back of his hand.

They took off their armour and put down their weapons, storing them in the chests under the stairs. Skywalker looked at the window next to the chest, the streets now vacant and still.

'Let's play a game.' Hearolie said, seeing the two red dice with markings of white dots on the table. 'How about... we... ah...' he looked around for inspiration of what game to play. His eyes moved towards the wooden cannons laid at the side with cannonballs and blocks of coal.

'Maybe the coal is used for gunpowder?' He thought, trying to figure out the mechanics of the canon. He looked at his companion who seemed to be deep in thought.

'Let's play a guessing game. Rules are simple. You first guess a value, one to six, and then you throw the dice. The person, that's you and me, who has his estimated value closest to the actual value wins and gets one point. First to ten points is the winner.' Skywalker picked up the dices and hand one over to his friend.

'Game on!' Hearolie said, juggling his dice in his hands.

'I'm guessing four.' Skywalker threw his red dice.

'I'm guessing one.' Hearolie shouted, throwing his own red dice.

'Let's do this.' They threw their dice.

'Four! Yes!' Skywalker said, holding his dice in place.

'Crap! I got a three.' Hearolie said, looking at his dice in disappointment.

'So it's one to zero now, with me leading. Next round!' Skywalker said picking up his dice again.

'I won't lose again…' Hearolie said as he threw his dice once more.

They looked at Hearolie's dice and looked at the number. 'Dang it!'  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
'What can we do here...' Reygina commented, she rested her head on her pillow, there were no other female recruits in the room with them.

'Wonder if we can have a game to play as well?' Krisstal began looking around for something they could use.

They had just put their personal belongings stored in the chests opposite of the beds along with a bunch of stuff.

'I want a little bit more of that cheese.' Krisstal said, moving unconsciously towards the small room next to them, it' s like a small pantry and dining room.

'No!' Reygina said. 'Don't do it!' She said, grabbing her arm and stopped her from going near the food table.

'But why...' Krisstal making a puffy face with puppy eyes.

'They say cheese give you nightmares.' Reygina said, shivering at the thought of that particular resident.

'What? That's old and superstitious. I don't know you are as old as Ragni itself, to believe in these things.' She said, munching a small slice of cheese.

'Hey! Not funny, I'm not old. You' re the oldest in this group, Auntie...' Reygina laughed.

Krisstal pouted, sending a kick to Reygina's leg who she winced a bit. 'You deserve punishment for saying that!'

Reygina grabbed a pillow next to her and threw it at her with all her might. It landed right at Krisstal chest, making her cough due to the unexpected strength of the impact.

'That's it, you are done for.' Krisstal said, picking up the pillow that Reygina threw at her.

Holding it like a shield, she rushed towards Reygina. Shrieked in shock, Reygina picked up another pillow next to her. She too lifted it up like a shield and ran towards her, attempting to ram into Krisstal.

The pillows smashed together, the rebound knocked both girls to the ground, landing on their backs hard.

'Ow...' They said simultaneously, massaging their backs and heads.

'Hey… Why do you want to come here with us again?' Krisstal asked as they both climbed to their beds, she noticed some cheese got stuck in her shirt that she would have to clean it later. The girls rested on their pillows as fatigue began to consume them.

This seemingly simple question is something she couldn't answer yet. She nebulously remembered seeing the recruitment poster back in their city with them, she was a bit reluctant to go with them, it's an entirely new environment for her, it's a big change in her life. Deep down, she's afraid of change, the unpredictable nature of the future feared her, what if things never go back as they used to? She didn't share this with any with her parents, even when telling them the news of joining the army. She didn't share this with her friends, she didn't want them to not being able to do what they wanted because of her. She felt like an obstacle, yet she is their friend. Aren't friends supposedly support each other? Why does she feel like she holding them back? 

'Oh! I wanted to learn, the history, art and culture of Ragni! Seems to me learning these things brought the world of the past alive. I even developed an appreciation for things I would never have known otherwise. I feel like being able to see in their perspective, in addition to that, experiencing their life. Feels great learning such things about past Fruma, so a different region may be even better to explore. What about you?' Reygina asked. 'I don't think I could remember what's your reason.'

'... I…I don't know...' She sighed. 'I am still figuring things out, I guess.'

'Krisstal, that's not a problem, don't feel down just because you haven't had an idea on what you want to do here, I doubt you are the only one.' Reygina tried to comfort her friend, but a yawn escaped from her mouth and ruined the moment.

'I know… Thanks, Rey, I won't be upset just because of that. You better sleep. Wolfred already is.' Krisstal said, looking at the cute dog wiggling its way into Reygina's blanket. He yawned and began to dream.

They looked at one another and laughed at the adorableness, until Reygina decided to sleep, leaving Krisstal alone, thinking about herself.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------   
'Well good game, I won! The score is ten to one.' Skywalker said, putting their dices on the table where it belongs.

'No fair. This is just sad. You always win in these guessing games. How did you do it?' Hearolie feeling defeated, his dice thrown at the cannons.

''I don't really know how to put it to words actually. Let's just say, I can sense something or someone and 'see' what it is or what they are doing when I concentrate. Basically how I 'guess'.'' Skywalker said, shrugging.

'Okay... Whatever time to catch some sleep.' Hearolie said as they cleaned everything up, the bowls put aside.

They heard a loud thud and two groans and after that, coming from upstairs.

'What the hell are they doing?' Skywalker asked, making his way to the base of the stairs.

'Whatever I don't care. All I want is sleep. I call the bottom bunk.' Hearolie said, crashing into the bed that he had chosen. 

'Finally, a place where I can really sleep. With no creepy resident. Couldn't believe my first day in Ragni would be witnessing that...' he thought to himself.

Skywalker climbed up to his own top bunk. He laid his head on the soft pillow, and he covered the red blanket to his waist. A sudden surge of melatonin circulated his body as indicated by the yawn he let out.

'You know? Hard to imagine what lies ahead tomorrow. To be honest, and this isn't like me, but I'm indeed afraid.' Hearolie said, covering himself with the sheets. 'Ragni is nothing like Fruma, and well we have our first encounter with the undead today. I just hope none of us will be harmed or worst… turn out as an undead.'

There was a slight pulse, but he continued. 'After you told us about Ragni recruiting Fruma soldiers, I realised how much I hated how the undead terrorized the living, my way of helping people is by eliminating threats personally, and that this is my chance to be cool and kick some ass, I wanted to be here just so I can kill the undead… Yet, we got surrounded in the mines and if any of us couldn't cast a spell just then… and that's just our first day here…'

There was another pulse, but this time his voice trailed off into nothing but silence.

Skywalker looked at his friend, without looking at him, he can sense his concern and worries.

'I know... I know...' Skywalker began, hoping to reassure his friend. 'I can't say for certain how the future holds, how our paths go from today onwards or how long we will be fighting. But I do know this, we are needed here. Some people are counting on us, our effort to fight for them. Me, you, Krisstal, Reygina, and others...' He pointed to the other two sleeping boys next to them. 'If Ragni falls, Fruma will likely fall as well. The two provinces are just next to one another.' 

He stopped a few seconds, thinking what else he could say. 'I came here because I want to help people, to give them smiles; it's the joy I can give to others that I like and the sense of adventure. I want to explore everything, to go to places as far as the eye can see. Maybe find some discoveries or secrets not known too many. That's why I took the poster and show it to you guys, a change is good I believe. Now that we are here, let's make Fruma proud and save Ragni and beyond. For The Wynn!' He said, patting Hearolie shoulder, but all he got was a snoring Hearolie responding him.

'Really? Are you... Whatever. I hope he heard what I just said. It is such a big change being here then what we are used to.' The level above him was silent, leading him to believe the girls were sleeping. 'Wonder how the girls are doing though. It is so quiet up there, they must be asleep, might as well take a look upstairs...' He slowly and quietly walked up the stairs.

He walked up and saw Krisstal changing into her pyjamas; she was covering her naked chest with her pink tailored shirt. The two were just looking at each other with red faces from embarrassment. Reygina was sleeping soundly; unmindful of the awkward moment that is happening right in front of her had she opened her eyes.

Krisstal was about to scream but Skywalker covered his eyes with one hand and a stop gesture in front of him.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...' He repeated as he hurried down the stairs but since he was covering his eyes, he slipped and fell down the last remaining steps.

'Urrgh...' He winced in pain, removing his hand from his eyes and applied pressure on his chest.

'You okay?' Krisstal asked in her pyjamas, she pulled him up to his feet.

'Yeah...I'm so sorry.' He looked away from Krisstal, not able to look at her without feeling ashamed.

'It's...okay. You didn't mean it. I forgive you. But… why did you just walk into the girls' documentaries like that?' She asked while looking around the boy's floor again. It has less privacy and smaller than she initially thought. 'Please tell me you have a functional brain that stops your impulsive behaviours, you risk your life just earlier and now this...'

'Very funny… If I don't have a functional brain, how am I not dead.' Skywalker asked hotly, irritated by the subtle hint of insult.

'You lack a functional part of the brain which process logic, sometimes I think your logic is hard to define and understand… Anyways, what have you two boys been talking about?' Krisstal turned around to look outside. 

'We talked about why we have chosen to leave Fruma and joined Ragni, why we chose to be soldiers, of all things. We already know Reygina's reason; the moment I showed the poster to all of you, she said she wanted to learn the history, art and culture of Ragni. She's naturally smart and curious. To be honest, I wasn't surprised by her reasoning, it's good for her. Hearolie on the other end, he's a born warrior, always can't wait to beat bad guys up and punish those who harmed others. His mother even told me that he was so brutal even as a foetus, she recalled how his kicks in her tummy were so strong that her tummy always felt like being on the verge of tearing apart.' Skywalker recalled, putting his hands on his stomach and made an explosion motion.

'Bold and brutal, that's him alright.' Krisstal laughed and Skywalker smiled, feeling glad that the atmosphere somewhat became less awkward and more friendly.

While she laughed, the white and beautiful, yet faint glow of the moon caught her attention. The enchanting picturesqueness of the moon calms her all the time. She remembered what her parents told her; how she was as special as the moon on the day she was born, how she was born on a night that has a super blue blood moon, how her first sight of the world was the unusual moon and its moonlight. Her parents gave her the first and middle name Krisstal Klear as a result, as the moon is clearer and brighter than usual on that special night, not to mention the peculiar red glow it gave off. Some of the craters are much more observable, like never before in such detail. An amazing coincidence as she has the last name of Moonglider.

She turned around to look at Skywalker, resting her back on the stone ledge with a flower pot in the middle and curiously asked. 'What about you? Why are you here in Ragni?' Krisstal asked, bathing herself in the moonlight.

He smiled and replied, 'For me, it was exploring the new land and places. I also came here because I want to help people, I see how they suffered like me, in fact, some of them suffered far worse than me. They deserve better and I know they need support, emotionally or physically. I do understand their loss, and well, I want to be that support. That's why it's my life goal to help others!' He pointed his thumb at himself. 'And that's why I'm here. But I have never heard you explain why you come here. Why did you come with us?'

'I...I...' Krisstal stammered. Deep down she knew what her answer was, but she was too scared to admit it. 

'I've only come because... because...' She let out a loud sigh. 'I don't want to be alone and get separated from my friends... Because...' She paused, she didn't want to continue this conversation, her friends can't know her problem yet...

Skywalker walked forward and patted her back. 'It's okay, you don't have to tell me right now. I don't want to force you anyways… I just hope this sudden change is acceptable for you. I know you aren't very fond of changes. You never were. Let alone living in a completely new area.'

He let go of his hand from her back and continued. 'I also do understand how you feel about being separated and alone, my mother was gone a few years ago. I was left alone, but I have you, Hearolie and Reygina. I was able to move on, all thanks to you guys. When my mother, the only one who I felt ever cared and loved me, had left, I felt myself feeling a lot of emotions at the same time. It's so complicated. Some days I wish I could just forget the pain away, just do something else that I like to do to distract myself. Some days I just curl up and cry alone in a corner of empty space, usually in my room. Maybe I am close to insanity during my denial of the fact. I was devastated and depressed. I felt like I could never have a place I could call home, a group of people that I can call family. I guess, even now I still think I could never have a family and home again.'

'Yes, you told me how your father didn't bother to care about the family. He was always just doing his own stuff and showed any care and empathy to your sick mother, the same sickness that took her away. You had a brother who was sent to jail for crimes he committed, such as stealing. In your eyes, your mother is your only family. Now you live in the same house with a stranger, not a father.' Krisstal slowly recalled, she could felt the hardships her friend must have been going through, to live with a family member that is no different from a stranger, to say goodbye to a loved one, having to take care of himself on his own… She wondered how the pressure didn't break him down already.

'Speaking of change, it is natural that as time passes, things in our life such as friends and family change. For instances, if you remember Rivalor Critacol, he left due to wanting to explore other regions of Wynn. That's his dream. But he is our friend as well. He might be gone now, but the words and times he spent with us will always be cherished and remembered in my heart. Siblings have fun together when they are young, and slowly live independently when they are older; they make their own friends, create their own paths and have their own families. But sibling and parental bonds, they are the unbreakable bonds, they are always together no matter how far they are apart physically, because they are always there for each other, in their hearts. They may not be physically there, but they are always spiritually within here.' Skywalker pointed to where his heart is. 'Friends always live inside each other's heart, even when they are apart, the same goes for family, and my heart is always connected with my family and friends, and I keep the thoughts of them with me.' He finished his long speech and took a deep breath.

Skywalker recollecting his past in Fruma, Krisstal thinking about her future in Ragni.

'Thank you, that means a lot… really!' Krisstal gave him a quick hug. It didn't help her with all her problems, but she felt a bit at ease compared to before.

'Glad to help. I may have helped you with the isolation problem, but only you can solve your other problem.' He gave her a thumbs up. 'But I can sense your success in doing so in the future.'

Krisstal smiled when a sudden idea came to her mind, and she made a small laugh.

'What's so funny?' Skywalker asked with disquietude tone, who was still hugging her.

'Nothing...' Krisstal said, said quietly at his ear, purposely dragging out the word.

'Okay. You are up to something.' Skywalker eyed her suspiciously. 

Krisstal said nothing and just slapped Skywalker's arm without prior notice, startling the boy.

Skywalker stumbled and fell down on the floor, rubbing his injured back. 'Hey! What's that for!' He whispered, trying not to wake the others up.

'That's for seeing me naked just now.' She said joyfully, walking up the stairs.

'But you said you forgive me.' Skywalker complained, glaring at her. 'Plus you were wearing your bra..'

'Same thing! I said forgive you, but I didn't say I won't punish you! Next time, please give us a warning before you drop by!' Krisstal said, waving at him. 'Goodnight!'

'But I didn't see anything; you covered yourself… Whatever, goodnight.' Skywalker sighed, knowing his objection has fallen on deaf ears. He got up and climbed to his own bed.

Krisstal laid on her bed and thought, 'Am I a burden to my friends? What do I do here?' She wondered as her eyelids closed.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
And here is the end of chapter 2. A bit of backstory for the characters. How Krisstal felt like a burden is based on a real problem I went through, I felt like talking my problems means troubling others. The family problem of Skywalker was also a problem I am facing. I like to try my best to implement real-life problems in my story, perhaps it makes it more relatable for the readers.

Thank you, officers, admins, builders... that has created and developed Wynncraft. Do share important information about Wynncraft, such as easter eggs and timelines or even 'wynn'consistencies. As the information will help me improve my story greatly. Thank you once again for reading until the end. I do not own anything except this story. oh and if you are interested, I could add your player characters as characters in my story, just send me your name and a screenshot of your character (with or without gear) in wynncraft, preferably your front, side and back. It would be a bonus if you can list out the names of your gear and mount. (Makes me able to write your character a lot cooler than just saying your name.) Feel free to talk to me about things not related to Wynncraft as well, I would never mind changing topic anyways. Thank you all and may the force be with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, stay tuned for the next chapter. Chapter 10, which will be a dungeon fight, full of action and adventure.


	4. Roaming in Ragni

Hearolie woke up with a start, as Wolfred licked his face again and again. He sat up straight on the bed and looked around, and saw no one else in the other beds, not even Skywalker, his stuff has been taken as evident from the chest which they stored their items last night had its lid not closed as it was. He greeted Wolfred as Wolfred barked back at him.

‘Wolfred stay here, okay? Go and find Reygina when I said so. For now you can use Skywalker’s bed and rest. You can have this later as well.’ He said, patting his head, to which Wolfred wagged his tail. 

‘Strange… where could he have gone to?’ He thought, getting off the bunk bed and took his helmet and bow out of the chest. He slipped the bow over his shoulder and wore his leather helmet, he saw a pool of water behind the building opposite of him as he waved goodbye to the guards stationed outside the building. 

Just as he was leaving, one of the guards stopped him. ‘The building opposite to here is like a lounge for recruits like you. It has a small resting room on the top floor, a small library on the first floor, which a girl just went up there around half an hour ago, looks like your friend. And finally a little dining area on the first floor, the fireplace is lit on request and there is boiling water for you guys to drink. If you need anything, find us. We should be here all the time.’ He said, giving him an empty bottle. 

‘Must be Reygina, reading is her thing.’ Hearolie thought and thanked the soldier, and opened the door. 

Inside he found the fireplace lit, the warmed air greeted him gently, and a water tank boiling the water. Hearolie dipped the bottle he was given just now into the wooden bucket and filled it. The water tasted fresh, and it reinvigorated him. 

The table behind him has bread and cake, but he wasn’t feeling hungry the slightest, the stew was somehow quite full. Greenery and books were put on tables on both sides of the walls. 

He walked up the stairs at the end of the room and sunlight blinded him a bit, the large rectangular windows allowed the sunlight to enter the room, providing the light needed to read without discomfort. Greenery gave the people fresh air and bookshelves supply the entertainment needed in here. 

He saw a girl sitting on the wooden chair at the left side of the wall, reading a book titled ‘Ragni’s Records’, she was so focused that the ticking clock next to her didn’t seem to annoy her nor she heard him creeping up behind her. A thought came to his mind, a mean prank to be precise. 

Hearolie held his breath and shouted right behind her, ‘Good morning, Reygina!’ She let out a load scream as she jerked upwards, her head hitting right into Hearolie’s chin, in which he bit his tongue by accident. Hearolie staggered and fell as Reygina turned around and kicked Hearolie. Seeing how her friend is not lying on the floor with his mouth covered. She quickly took out her healing potion and gave it to him.

‘Why can’t you use your heal spell? My mouth is injured and I have to drink?’ He asked with a tint of sarcasm.

‘Yes, that’s your punishment for scaring me; you could have used other less idiotic methods to greet me, Thank you.’ She said, throwing the potion on his chest and took her book upstairs with her. 

‘Hey come back here.’ he said, still pressuring his wound with one hand while racing up the stairs behind her and drinking the potion with his other hand.

Reygina hurried up the stairs, her robe almost burned by the flaming candle at the top of the stairs. She cursed silently, making a mental note to ask the guards to remove the candle later; it’s a complete safety hazard. She skidded across the floor and made a sharp right turn, she hid in a small open corner in the room, she slowed her breath, and she had to slip past him without being seen. She hid the book in her robe.

‘I will return the book later.’ She thought, remaining quiet as she heard footsteps coming up.

‘Reygina, come out! I know you’re here.’ Hearolie said, walking past her towards the beds at the end. 

That was the chance she needed, she quickly dashed behind him and rushed towards the stairs, and down she went. Hearing Hearolie gasped in surprise and chasing after her. She smiled; as she thought of a way of lose him.

She zoomed past the fireplace and opened the door; the guards opposite to her looked at her in surprise, wondering what was going on with her. She raced along the wall to the back of the lounge; trampling the grass and flowers planted on the ground, ahead of her was a bush which she easily jumped over it, and stopped when she saw the pond of water in front of her. She panted and laughed, and heard him questioning the guards of her whereabouts. She covered her mouth, trying not to let out as much sound as possible. After a while she heard nothing, she sat down on the ground, taking off her boots and dipped her feet in the cool water, laughing at her success as the same time catching her breath. 

‘Ha Ha…’ She panted, ‘I did it, I did it… I lost him…’ She raised her hands in the air, laughing with joy. 

‘No you didn’t.’ A voice said behind her, she turned around appalled; standing behind her was Hearolie, with a sly grin on his face. Wolfred panted and barked happily, looking at his owner with an innocent face. 

‘Hello there.’ He said, as sunlight beamed down on the pond of water behind them.  
Wolfred saw the pond in front of him and jumped into the water to cool off, swimming around in the cool water. As he was swimming around, he heard Reygina said ‘Wolfred, why would you listen to him.’

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Half an hour before Hearolie woke up.)

Skywalker couldn’t really sleep anymore; he already slept in the caravan long enough. Sure, the fight he had yesterday was draining, but his hyperactivity gave him more than enough energy. Moreover, something was troubling him. While it is true he worries about his friends and how will they adjust to their new environment, something he couldn’t figure it out. 

‘What did she mean by “You shouldn't help people blindly”?’ Somehow this one comment from her haunted him, even though he brushed it side yesterday, it lingers inside his head. The Ragni Soldier needed help, and maybe he should have assessed the situation, and put every factor into consideration first, but if he was a second too late, the zombie would have beaten him, killing him and transforming him into their enemy, what would his family think of? 

‘Why is she so confusing…’ He thought, but the word somehow reminded him of their accident last night. He quickly hit his head, attempted to erase that scene from his brain, yet somehow it was set in stone inside his brain. The thought of it made him embarrassed. Even though she had forgiven him, he couldn’t really forgive himself.

He took his stuff out of the chest, but forgot to close it. He wore his helmet back on and went outside. The cool breeze and morning air met him; no one but a few guards was out there, the sky still deep blue. He picked up his pace towards the city centre.  
He walked along the street, seeing the two Ragni guards from last night pouring water into a bucket and lighting the fire inside the building next to him. He then saw a dirt path next to it with a candle marking the path, leading around the pond and intersect at a small pavilion, its spruce wood, green clay and smooth stones design could make any travellers rest easy inside. A bird perched on the fence inside the pavilion, its wide black eyes looking at him. 

‘Hoo…Hoo…’ It shouted, looking curiously at the human standing in front of him. 

Skywalker heard another ‘Who…’ this one coming from behind him, he looked back and saw another owl, this one sitting on a tree branch, its wide eyes staring deep into his. 

Skywalker then saw a stone structure in front of him, hidden behind the large tree.  
He walked towards the stone structure, which shaped like a cross with two large handles at the side. The stone structure rested in the middle of a stone base, candles erected on both sides. 

He placed his hand on the stone, and read what is written on the cross.

‘In memorial to the soldiers that did not die by the enemy’s blade. But fell to the enemy that lurks within all of us.’ He paused and said ‘Rest in Peace.’ He felt cold, not just because he could feel the sadness and pain their death caused to others, but who killed them was not by the hands of the enemy but by themselves. He let out a sigh, feeling the cold and pain in his heart. 

A man was standing next to him, like him, looking at the cross. Although he wasn’t looking at him, Skywalker could tell he was talking to him.

‘Sometimes, fighting the corruption takes its toll on people. A dear friend of mine and the province was lost because he couldn’t see a way out. This memorial was erected for all those who suffered similarly. If you are ever confronted by the demons within, please seek help.’ He said. 

Skywalker looked at him, as if sensing the things he said would one day affect him like the man’s friend, he couldn’t help but ask.

‘Nice to meet you, I am Skywalker. May I ask what do you mean by ‘The demons within’? What do you mean by that?’ He asked.

‘Hello there, recruit. My name is Otium. What I meant by the demons within is a vague term to describe people getting stuck with the negative thoughts and emotions they have within themselves. Emotions like anxiety or depression, thoughts such as giving up hope or losing one’s self. These are examples are the demons within. It’s normal for everyone to have these thoughts and emotions every once in a while, but we must also get over them. If we got stuck in these demons, they will get the better of you, like quicksand that slowly drowns you or knives stabbing through you. The pain and suffering will only build on and pressure you continuously, until at the very end you broke yourself.’ He looked at Skywalker, holding back his lump in the throat.

‘The corruption… can affect the minds of individuals as well. Take the citizens of the Angry Village for example; they all became enraged and aggressive to outsiders when the corruption spread to their town. The Corruption can also bring the dead back to life or infect the living, as you may have noticed. My friend Santacuzz was a builder, he helped to rebuild broken houses in the city, such as the one close to the east gate. But sadly he killed himself due to depression. He lost to the demons within him, he lost to himself. We buried him along with others in the mines where you came, but even he can’t rest in peace. Seeing my friend died while he was living was heart breaking, seeing his reanimated corpse was just putting daggers in my heart.’ Otium’s eyes started to let a few tears out. ‘It's a permanent solution to a temporary problem. While it may help you out, it overall hurts people who you're close to.’ He patted Skywalker’s orange shoulder pad and said to him. ‘Never give up yourself, giving up yourself is also giving up to those who are close to you. Some mages are kind enough to cast these glowing circles of white light, as if giving encouragement and comfort for people who are unfortunately have lost their love ones and even in times of corruption, there is always hope.’

‘Look at the sky, Skywalker.’ He pointed to the sky above, the dark sky slowly turned into a shade of bright blue. Skywalker looked up as well. ‘Even the darkest night can have the brightest day when the sun comes up. Now look at the clouds, the clouds can cause rain and a grey sky during the day, we might get soaked by the rain, but with an umbrella we could be shielded from the rain.’ He said and pointed to the city centre, ‘Now go and live your life, Skywalker. Don’t give up until it’s over.’

Skywalker smiled, his words somehow gave him new found strength within him, as if something just opened up inside of him; his worries temporarily gone, only replaced with strength and confidence. He looked back to Otium, who just nodded his head in approval.

‘Thanks for that speech, it meant a lot to me.’ He said as he walked towards the city centre.

‘Glad to help.’ Otium said, waving goodbye.

Skywalker felt much better, his heart freed from his troubles, his mind cleared from his worries. He reached to the same Ragni imprinted place where he first stepped on when he first arrived, with the throne room behind him, the morning sun rising in front of him. Skywalker was awe, the sun was bright, but not to an intensity that blinds him, it was the right warmth and intensity, the kind of light that gave him warmth, and most importantly hope. He felt a purpose, a purpose to help those in need, to explore the lands, to yearn to become someone greater than who he is now. Empathy, belonging, purpose, opportunity, and uncertainty, these things flow inside of him now, in his head, in his heart and in his blood. The sun still greets his eyes, its sunlight passed through the gates of Ragni, the thing that separates Ragni and the outside world. 

‘Wonder what people I will meet? Wonder what places I will go? Wonder what monsters I will fight…’ He thought as the sun continues to move above the gate. The unknown things he will face fuelled his thirst for adventure. The thought of what was coming next in his life fuelled his hunger to go, to go towards where the rising sun is now at. ‘A sunrise could represent time as well. Light soon follows after the dark. Maybe my life would end the same way it began. Sunrises… I like it, such a majestic phenomenon. I should see sunrises more often’ He thought to himself, as the sun shined brightly in the sky, its rays reaching every part of city. Signalling to him a new day has begun, a new day for him to use. ‘Maybe that’s why Krisstal loved to see the moon, such a spiritual feeling.’ He got up and decided take a look around.

‘Maybe the others have woken up and are looking around, in fact…’ He closed his eyes, and sensed Hearolie and Reygina to his south east.

‘Time to regroup.’ He said to himself, hurrying off to that direction.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Shortly after Skywalker woke up)

Krisstal sat up and stretched her arms, her bed hair dropped down to her waist, she groaned, seeing how much time she would need again to fix her hair up. It was such a pain to comb her hair, yet she doesn’t want to cut it. She was never a morning person, but the sleep she had in the caravan was more than enough to refresh her already. She looked next to her, and found an empty bed. 

‘Guess she got up early as well.’ Seeing the sky was still dark blue, she took her stuff from the chest, and went down. Downstairs she saw Hearolie still sleeping and Skywalker walking towards the pond, more precisely a pavilion. She overheard a few things, ‘If you are ever confronted by the demons within, please seek help.’ and why the memorial is here. She couldn’t help but feel bad for anyone who is caught in the corruption. When they saw the posters, they weren’t expecting the corruption was as capable as hurting others physically, but also mentally to such an extent, seeing things with her own eyes now, she couldn’t help but wish she could do something about it. 

‘Maybe finding my purpose is what enables me to do something.’ She thought as she looked around. She walked ahead seeing how the man next to Skywalker pointing to the sky.

‘Wonder what they are talking about now…’ She thought as she walked towards the plaza and stepped on the Ragni emblem, in front of the Ragni guard golems.

Not knowing where exactly to go, she was a bit lost. Fortunately for her, the same Ragni guard they met yesterday night just so happened to be on his patrol and seemed to notice her worries, as he asked her if she is lost, which she replied with a yes.

‘Welcome to Ragni, new recruit. How’s Fruma these days? Ah right directions…’ He said, realizing he’s getting off topic. He apologised to her and continued to answer her questions.

‘Ragni has three gates.’ He said pointing to each gate as he said the directions. ’The northern gate leads to Katoa Ranch, and the entrance to the old Ragni Sewers. But those sewers are a dungeons, so be careful! The southern gate leads to the dangerous Pigman’s Ravines. I’d stay away from there if I were you, at least not until you got better skills and equipment. I’d recommend you to head eastwards. If you follow the trail through Nivla Forest, you’ll reach the central city of the province, Detlas.’ He said. ‘Of course before you go anywhere, it’s best to familiarize yourself with Ragni first. The Square is the circular area directly in front of Ragni's castle which is where you are standing now. Players often trade and meet up here.’ Krisstal looked down and saw herself standing on the Ragni emblem - The Square.

‘The Plaza is the large road connecting the Square to the main east gate.’ The guard said, pointing down the road ahead of her where shops of different kinds are in front of her.

‘The Main Road are the two main roads connecting the Square to the north and south gate. You will see it when you go up ahead further. The North District and The South District are the two areas separated by the Plaza, on the north and south side of it. The north district has a training area that lies just north of The Square on The Main Road. It contains combat dummies, working archery targets and an obstacle course. A few farms are littered among the northern section of the city wall. A larger farm covers most of the northeast area just outside Ragni. Beyond the city's main wall is a Moat, from which the sewers can be accessed, be careful when jumping down, we don’t have the most advanced medical treatments for injuries like those.’ The guard’s tone was serious, indicating more than one of these incidents has happened before.

‘The Sewer Entrance is on the Main Road just past The Square. Ragni's Bank is located on the north east side of The Square, where you can store anything you want and get in anywhere with a bank. Ragni's Library is a secret that can be found in the Castle, but no one has ever found it, but legends say it’s much closer than we think, but we have no clue where to even begin. Anyways, the Bakery is the second building on the south side of The Plaza and the South District has a large memorial for the Hero of Wynn himself, Bob There are also a lot of merchants of different kinds in here..’ He finished as he take a slip of water from a water bottle he was holding. ‘Got all that?’ Krisstal nodded her head, as she was handled two glass bottles, filled full with water. ‘Use these to carry water, who knows how scare water may be in where you are.’ Krisstal nodded in agreement and placed the bottles in her pockets.

‘By the way, my name is Yavin. So if you want to, can you tell me how’s Fruma these days? I have been asking recruits this question so many times, but somehow they can’t remember anything, they just say ‘I don’t know’.’ He asked.  
Krisstal replied. ‘Oh nothing much actually, it’s the same, we recruits who are willing to join the war get to ride in carriages to Ragni to help out Wynn. My name is Krisstal by the way.’ Krisstal said. 

‘Okay… anything else? There’s got to be more than that!’ Yavin asked, feeling enthusiastic and frustrated at the same time.’

‘Actually all I could remember so far is my childhood memories there and why we are here…’ Krisstal said, feeling disappointed and strange at the same time with what Yavin had just said. ‘Not a single recruit know anything about Fruma?’ She asked, ‘this is a troubling thought.’ 

‘That’s exactly what I mean! How could you not know your origins at all?’ Yavin asked. ‘Oh well, thanks for answering me. Have fun exploring Ragni and beyond!’ Yavin said, putting out his hand. 

‘Yeah! Thanks for helping me! Maybe if I remember anything, I can tell you!’ Krisstal said, shaking his hand and start heading towards the North District.

‘Much appreciated, you will find me here!’ Yavin replied, putting his water bottle in his leather overall and waved goodbye.

‘I can’t wait to explore the two districts, but firstly it is time to regroup with the others.’ She thought, seeing the sun has now risen above the horizon and more and more of the citizens of Ragni are at the streets. She even caught a glimpse of the woman who complained them from last night, and she saw Skywalker heading towards the Southern District, she was about to leave and follow him when suddenly a young girl came up to her. She tugged on her skirt and Krisstal kneeled down a bit so the little girl won’t feel frightened or intimidated. 

‘Ehm… Sorry to bother you but…’ The girl asked, stammering and shaking badly, her trembling hand holding a multicoloured ribbon. Krisstal had a vague idea what she is up against now. Her corn yellow undershirt and butter coloured shorts were more like rags than clothes, and were barely keeping her warm, dust covered her skin and her blonde long shaggy hair was tangled, she didn’t wear any shoes, and looked just around 8 years old.

‘I would love to buy that ribbon. How much do you want for it?’ Krisstal asked, holding the trembling small hand. She put her spear to aside, indicating she is not threatening or harming the little child in front of her.

‘Can you give me 10 emeralds?’ I need it to buy a few healing potions to help heal my daddy’s injury. He had accidently fell to the sewers near the eastern gate. Although he is saved, he is still hurt. I am scared…’ She began to cry, and hugged Krisstal. 

‘Shh… Be quiet… Shh… It’s okay. Your daddy will be fine. I know you will be strong for yourself and your daddy.’ She whispered to the crying child, patting her back and comforting her, her cries finally grew fainter.

‘You want to buy healing potions, right? You can have mine, and here are 10 emeralds as well.’ She said, taking out the things from her skirt.  
The little girl looked very surprised at the kind act Krisstal was doing, her hands were trembling when she gave her the ribbon. ’Thank you! Thank you! Thank you…’ She keeps repeating.

‘Glad to help…’Krisstal said but realised she didn’t catch her name.

‘My name is Angel. Daddy said I’m his guardian angel ever since mommy went “missing”.’ Angel replied, emphasising the term “missing” strangely.

‘That’s so sweet of you, Angel. I’m Krisstal, nice to meet you!’ They gave each other a hug. ‘Now don’t worry, your daddy is going to be fine and you will always be his guardian angel.’

‘Yay thanks so much Krisstal. You are as beautiful as a crystal and a diamond too! Do lots of boys like you?’ She said innocently. 

‘Wait what… I know a few boys…’ Kristal’s face reddens at the sudden change in topic. 

‘Ooo… Do you love any one of them like daddy loves mommy?’ Angel asked, still showing that innocent look with puppy eyes, her pupils dilate, and that look is slowly making Krisstal revealing everything about that topic

‘Well... I.’ Krisstal said, looking around hoping someone would save her from this sticky situation.

‘Yeah?’ Her puppy eyes were a deadly sight to behold. 

‘If I maintain any more eye contact I will spill the beans… Got to think of something fast.’ Krisstal thought to herself, that’s when she came up with an idea. 

‘Oh… Ehm… I think I heard your daddy calling you; you must be out here for quite a while. You better go now, wouldn’t want your daddy to be worried, right?’ Krisstal said, finally thought of a way to get her out of this mess.

‘Really? Okay. But can you promise to come back? I want to play with you soon, pleeeease?’ Angel asked, hoping to hear what she wanted to hear from the giant girl in front of her.  
‘Okay, I promised.’ Krisstal pulled out her pinky finger; Angel gladly hooked her pinky finger around hers. 

‘You should make more of these, you know? You are quite artistic. Maybe you could sell them to earn money.’ Krisstal said, holding the multicolour ribbon. Angel deep in thought with what Krisstal had just said.

‘Hey, time to go. I see you soon ok? Where do you live? I’ll come and visit with my friends some time.’ Krisstal said.  
Angel looked at her and thought, ‘surely she is someone trust worthy, she’s not a bad guy.’ 

‘It’s close to the northern gate, when you walk along the street there is a dirt path leading up to a small hill with buildings on the left, go up and when you reached the top, my house is the first building you will see, behind a scarecrow.’ She said pointing to the northwest.

‘Noted! I will play with you the next time I come. Now give you daddy the potion and use those emeralds wisely.’ Krisstal said, patting her head.

‘Thank you! Thank You! Thank you… I love you so much.’ The little girl keeps saying even though she was running towards where Krisstal assumed is her home, her hands tightly on the emeralds and potion.

‘Be safe and stay strong!’ Krisstal waved, ‘Right, time to meet up with the others.’ She pocketed the ribbon and hurried towards the Southern District to meet her friends. She couldn’t wait to begin her adventure.

‘So this is the South District huh? This is a huge stone pillar. What’s it for?’ Hearolie said touching the stone pillar in the middle of the district. He and Reygina had asked several citizens who were near the pond for directions and were currently looking at the stone pillar in the center of the South District; two flower pots with red roses were put at the side, and a banner saying to invite players to join a guild, but he ignored it, seeing no need to join a guild.

‘It must be the memorial for Bob, who was a very strong warrior in the past, and who had mastered the ways of the Spear, the arts of Knavery, the Wand lore, and the skills of Archery from four masters specializing in each weapon. With the combined knowledge of his trainers, acquired through years of studying and practicing, he could craft his own improved weapons: Bob's Mythic Weapons. He had gained a great deal of fame throughout the Wynn region due to his ability. He had 3 loyal pets Baab, Mooington, and Cluckles which accompanied him during his journey, and they defended the Wynn province from hordes of the corrupted forces.’ Reygina replied.

‘How did you know all this?’ Hearolie asked, curious at her knowledge of this memorial and Bob.  
‘From this. But there isn’t much about him. In fact, that was all recorded in this book about him. The next page was teared off…’ She replied, showing the missing page to him.

‘You “stole” Wolfred and now this? You are quite the book thief.’ Hearolie said, laughing at his joke he made.

‘Very funny and no, I didn’t stole it, I’m just…borrowing it. It’s not like anyone would want it anyways.’ Reygina said, putting the book back in her robe.

‘Wish we could get to meet Bob and Ragnar in real life.’ Reygina signed, once again turned to look at the memorial.

‘This is real life Reygina.’ Hearolie said. ‘Where’s your logic?’

‘You know what I mean.’ Reygina rolled her eyes. ‘Speaking of which, Wolfred, come here boy!’ She whistled and Wolfred immediately leapt onto dry ground from the pond with one jump. He shook off the water and ran like crazy towards Reygina and with one leap jumped onto Reygina’s open arms. 

‘You had a good swim and sleep, Wolfred? I totally hate you for what happened just now.’ Wolfred licked Reygina as she put him down and circled around her. 

‘Hey guys, how are you doing?’ They turned around and saw Skywalker walking towards them, the two friends and the dog greeted him in return. ‘Anything you  
learned since we are here?’ 

‘Yep, we learned a bit about Bob himself, and the Southern District.’ Hearolie replied, seeing some children looking at them with strange gazes. He looked at them, and the kids ran away.

‘I learned something spiritual, and the attitude we need to have for the coming battle.’ Skywalker said, still feeling bright.

‘Hey guys, sorry…was doing something important just now.’ Krisstal said panting, ‘what did I miss? Oh and this is for you.’ She said, giving Skywalker one of her bottles of water.

‘Nothing much actually, just that we learnt a bit about Bob thanks to Reygina and Hearolie.’ Skywalker replied, pushing her hand back. ‘You can drink both of them, I can refill them later. You need it more than me.’

‘Oh? Thank you.’ Krisstal said, gulping down the first bottle. Skywalker chuckled, looking at her.

‘Now that we are all here, where should we go first?’ Hearolie asked, looking around, ‘There is the North District…’ He said looking at the north direction.

‘Yeah, where should we start? The books in the lounge don’t provide much about corruption, I might need to go somewhere to find more information.’ 

‘Phew…’ Krisstal said, finishing the last bottle. ‘Well I have an idea. I talked to Yavin, the guard that escorted us last night; he gave me a lot of useful directions and information.’ She told them about the gates and the notable structures that Yavin told her.

‘Not a single recruit know anything about Fruma’ She remembered what Yavin had said before her departure. That was something Krisstal didn’t want to tell them yet, she didn’t want them to worry about something like that, deep down, the thought of every recruit or person that entered Ragni has forgotten everything is troubling already, she didn’t want to spoil her friends’ mood, for now it’s hers and Yavin’s secret. ‘Perhaps they have foggy minds after the caravan trip like me…’ she thought to herself, comforting herself with a convincing explanation. 

‘Then to the east gates, we go!’ Skywalker said, once again leading the group. They walked out the arch and headed out to the Main route. Two Ragni guards stood there at the arch’s sides. They also see the item buyer right in front of them in his red and yellow wool ceiling stall. Lots of chest and crates were stacked behind the buyer. A few small gray carpets lay on the floor in front of the stall, and an item frame with a golden nugget inside was hung on one of the wooden support beams. They walked towards the east gate, passing a potion shop, a scroll shop and a weapon shop. Different shades of purple, red, yellow and green carpets decorate and contrast the dull grey floor and road. To their right, a large house was in ruins, neglected and left to rot. Its door boarded up, and spider webs and overgrown leaves locked the door shut.

‘Could this be…?’ Skywalker thought as he looked at the house, remembering what Otium said. 

They were about to navigate to the east gate when suddenly a knight near the east gate looked unsettled, like he was worried sick or something.

‘Hello there!’ The knight said to them suddenly. ‘Can you four be of any assistance?’ He reached his hand to tap Reygina’s shoulder to gain their attention. Wolfred immediately ran in front of Reygina, his entire body stiffens, growling loudly at the person who touched his owner.

Wolfred barked fiercely at the knight, and was ready to sink his teeth into the stranger’s foot.

‘Wolfred, no…’ Reygina screamed, immediately picked him up. Wolfred still glared at the knight, Reygina turned Wolfred around to scold him, but Wolfred didn’t look at her with angry stares, it was a look of guilt and worry. 

‘It’s okay Wolfred, he’s not a bad guy, he won’t hurt me, Okay? Thank you Wolfred for protecting me.’ Reygina said softly, calming herself down.

Wolfred licked her and he was out down to the ground, but he hid behind her legs, while still growling at the soldier, although much softer than before. 

‘Sorry to touch you, I’m just worried sick about my brother, and I am a bit too old to go find myself

The old knight was worried sick just from his weary eyes. Skywalker took the initiative and asked him. 

‘Very well then. So what happened?’ Skywalker asked, his dagger set in his side.

‘It happened like this…’ The old knight began telling them his troubles.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And here it is Chapter 3; I gave a bit of characterization of already in game characters and added my first character the game doesn’t have. Hope you like my addition and change to the characters. I also added a bit light hearted interactions between the main cast, but starting next chapter, more battles and intense moments will be added and mixed. I also want to say always be with the ones you love and care, friends or family. Depression is a very serious thing, and should not be taken lightly, people died because of such a mental disorder, I was lucky to ‘survive’ by being able to reconnect with my friends and someone helped me. It was public exam and the fear of failing it was the root of my depression, however, after finishing it and with me being a writer now and how I am writing ‘The legend of Herobrine’ even with the fewest comments and likes, I feel like I can continue writing without any worries of a score needed to pass, be free to be creative and expressive, and write however my minds wants me to. Thank you for the kind comments and likes. Each view is a treasure to me, even if you just glance my story briefly. 

Thank you every officers, admins, builders... that has created and developed Wynncraft. Do share important information about Wynncraft, such as easter eggs and timelines or even 'wynn'consistencies. (The term is not created by me; credits go to whoever comes up with this.) As knowing these will help me improve my story. Thank you once again for reading till the end. I do not own anything except this story. oh and if you are interested , I could add you as characters (only minor roles sorry), just send me your name and a screenshot of your character (with or without gear)in wynncraft, preferably you front, side and back. It would be a bonus if you can list out the names of your gear and mount. (Makes me able to write your character a lot cooler than just saying your name.) Thank you all.


	5. Brothers and a friend

The sunlight dazzled, the green grass glowed under the warm sunlight, the grey stone and brown dirt was supporting the legs of a weak zombie. It roamed and moaned along the path, wandering aimlessly. 'Shiiing.' The sound came from somewhere afar; a cry of pain was heard from another zombie. The weak zombie looked at the source of the sound; the corpse of a weak zombie laid there, its leather helmet became the colour of red and shredded pants trenched in blood, unmoving.

The weak zombie was puzzled at what caused this. When suddenly it heard the shout of a human in front of it, the zombie felt pleased, tightening its grip on its wooden weapon, ready to strike and infect the unsuspecting human in front of him. But he never had the chance to do so; all it saw was a shiny metal sailing heading straight for him. Before it could react and defend itself, the metal pierced its eye, it felt blood rushing out from the wound, and the body fluid drenched its gross green skin. The weak zombie fell on its back, its body unable to withstand the impact from the metal, and saw a long wooden stick attached to the metal through its other eye. It recognised the weapon, a spear. The weak zombie tried to pull the spear out but in vain. It felt its consciousness continuously slipping away from it, the pain slowly faded. Its eyes closed. It was dead, once again.

Krisstal yanked the spear out of the eye, its eye still firmly anchored to the blade. She scowled in disgust, and kicked the eye out of her spear. She looked back and saw arrows whizzing pass like streaks of light right at her, she ducked and heard grunts behind her. Immediately she turned around and swung her spear up, stabbing through the chest of a zombie. She then proceeded to finish the others.

Seeing how brutal and savage that was, Skywalker decided to take a more gentle approach. Instead of giving the enemies a slow and painful death, he gave the zombies a quicker and fast death. He backhanded his dagger, and sliced the throat and vital parts of the zombies. His opponent, unlike the ones Krisstal faced, is a zombie, a slightly tougher one, but not an unbeatable one. The zombie he was facing a stone sword, clearly an upgrade to the weak zombies who held wooden ones. It had not only received a weapon upgrade, but it also had the addition of leather boots as well. The zombie attempts to jab him with its sword, Skywalker ducked and rolled away, and found he was right in front of it. His dagger switched from backhand to forehand, as he jumped up and slashed the zombie lengthwise upwards. The zombie then collapsed to the dirt, the leather boots still stuck to its feet, while the helmet got sliced in half. The zombie's grasp on the sword also loosen, and it perished to the dagger and skills of Skywalker. He leapt into the air, and landed another devastating blow to another zombie.

Hearolie seeing his arrows hit the targets behind Krisstal, smiled. He proceeded to fire arrow after arrow at the zombies as well. Weak zombies fell instantly, unable to withstand the damage, their green skin shredded and cut. They died one after another. Things are looking well until a zombie, equipped with a stone sword and full leather armour came to the rescue of the weak zombies. The zombie, moved to intercept the attack, and successfully protected the remaining weak zombies by being a zombie shield. Hearolie kept firing arrow after arrow, but the zombie held on. Slowly it walked towards him, Hearolie soon realised normal shots, although able to deal damage, wasn't enough to finish it off.

'This calls for a special move.' Hearolie thought. He did the hand signs for the move 'Arrow Storm' and aimed his weapon at the zombie. The barrage of arrows struck the zombie; the zombie fell to its knees but still clinging to its life.

'One more attack and you're history.' Hearolie said. He aimed his bow and fired the arrow. As the arrow sailed across the air, the zombie put his sword in front of him, acting as a shield. The arrow struck the sword, the stone sword cracked and shattered, leaving the zombie unarmed. The weak zombies stepped up and prepared themselves to face Hearolie, buying time for the armoured zombie to recover.

'That's quite noble of you guys, must be because you were once humans like us.' Hearolie though, he shot another Arrow Storm to the air, and sat down on the dirt to rest, feeling drained. The zombies had no clue what was going on, thinking how a human could have such poor aim. They begin their attack, thinking it was easy prey. Hearolie looked up to the sky, hearing the clashes of his friends against the enemies. He heard the zombies moving towards him, but he wasn't worried, not one bit. He saw what he was expecting. The Arrow Storm attack that was launched to the sky is now heading towards the unsuspecting foes, the tips gleamed under the sun. Like a rainstorm, the arrows crashed down, landing on the zombies' heads and shoulders. All the zombies that got hit by the arrow rain deceased.

Wolfred barked at the zombies that surrounded his master. Reygina managed to keep the zombies at bay, she noticed Wolfred about to sink his teeth into the leg of a zombie, she immediately stopped him, fearing whatever caused the living to become the undead might affect her pet as well. She wouldn't want to see her pet dead.

'Wolfred distract them for me, please?' Reygina asked, blasting a zombie and knocking it back.

Wolfred immediately barked and acknowledged her orders. He ran under the legs of the zombies, too swift for the zombies to land a hit of him with their swords. He even managed to tackle a fully leather armoured zombie, impressing Reygina. The zombies thinking the dog as a nuisance began to chase after him. Reygina felt like she could breathe again, she healed herself with a heal spell, began blasting at the zombies. It took a while due to the number of zombies that was 'attracted' to her, but the duo pet and owner was able to finish off every last enemy. Suddenly, a rock hit her back. She turned around and saw a very small monster throwing rocks at her. The globin scout was like a little boy acting all tough. It wore tiny leather helmet and boots, with a white apron. Although the attacks were almost harmless, it is a monster nonetheless, and Reygina blasted it away. 

Ahead they saw a knight who was stacking up wooden crates with a strange picture on one of them; it was a picture of a small bag of red powder.

'Maybe that guy up ahead is Therck.' Skywalker said, after defeating the rest of the zombies. The others finished off the rest of the zombies and went ahead.

'Hopefully he isn't too much of a jerk.' Krisstal thought, remembering what Enzan had said to them when they met at the gate.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
'I see you want to venture into the wilderness!' The old knight said, looking outside to see a red zombie warrior being knocked out and sent away by the mighty Guard Golems. The warrior zombie's red leather armour was torn and ripped by the attack; its ugly red scar on its forehead was a disgust to look at. It growled in pain as it attempted to stab the golem with its sharp spear. Only for the golem to catch it and snatch the weapon from, snapping the spear in half, and threw the two halves at the warrior. The halves both hit their mark, brutally causing fatal wounds to the zombie warrior.

'Wolfred, calm down.' Reygina said, picking up her dog and tickling him, Wolfred licked her nonstop as a response.

'My name is Enzan, and I am now a retired knight. I've spent most of my life fighting for Ragni's army, just like you.' The knight said, mesmerising at his glory days.

'Was it always like this?' Skywalker asked, looking at the number of undead outside, their hunger to infect driving them towards Ragni, and how bravely some recruits like them were fighting for their lives and for Ragni. He saw a recruit in the far distance who spun his spear in the air, and forcefully jab his weapon into the back of the zombie warrior. The zombie warrior roared with a cry of pain and leapt away to prevent the second attack, leaving a small trail of fire that quickly extinguished on its own. It retreated to the north, and was no longer seen. The recruit chased after it using what Skywalker believed is a spell move, judging from his hand signs. The recruit also leapt away and soon he lost from him.

'It is and I know how hard it must be to be a recruit at this time, so I've got something that could help you! Well, I don't have it, but my brother does! His name is Therck.' Enzan said.

'Follow this road; he's at the entrance of the Nivla Forest. You can't miss him. Just head to the end of the trail, past the item identifier.' He continued, pointing to the path in front of them.

'Item Identifier?' Krisstal asked, curious with who or what this thing is. 'Is that a thing? Never heard it before... '

'Haha, no it's not a thing. It's a person.' Enzan laughed. 'The identifier is a villager located throughout the Wynn Province. They identify unique, rare, set, legendary, or in rare instances mythic items, such as weapons, armour, and accessories to make it have other features as a bonus. Items can gain powerful abilities when identified. Normal items, which are weapons, armour and accessories that don't need to be identified are the weakest compare to the other counterparts, mythic items are the strongest.' Enzan said, showing his bow that was placed in behind his back. 'This weapon of mine for example is a rare weapon. It's called The Traveller, it was dropped when I killed a mob somewhere, forgot the exact location sorry. My memory isn’t as sharp as it used to be.'

'Ooo... I like the sound of it.' Hearolie said, looking at his bow, wondering what will his first bonuses be.

'Where can we get such items? We could always get an upgrade.' Reygina asked, feeling interested in this new found knowledge.

'Hmm... I think my brother will know about this more clearly, sorry.' He sheepishly laughed.

'Well we can't wait to meet your brother.' Skywalker said, the others looked excited, evident with them raising their weapons and cheering.

'Wait, what does your brother have that's so special then?' Reygina asked, realising they hadn't know the main point of their quest.

'Well that's for you to find out, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. Tell him I sent you! He can be such a jerk to strangers sometimes...' He bid them farewell, and walked back to the city.

'May you live your lives to the fullest.' He looked back and smiled. 'Make no regrets! Maybe find me again when you come back.'

'Well let's get going, we need to see what special things his brother can give us.' Skywalker said as they hurried through the path, known as Emerald Trail.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
'Can't you see I'm busy?' The person snapped at them, unhappy with the interruption

'Sorry to bother you, but are you Therck? Enzan sent us here to find his brother. He said we will find him around here.' Skywalker said, looking around.

'Oh, my brother? Sorry, I didn't know.' Therck said, but it was clear he wasn't really feeling sorry; even so Therck looks exactly like his brother.

'So Enzan said you have something that could help us. Oh and hi there.' Krisstal thrilled with the surprise they were going to receive.

'Why yes, I actually have something that could help you...' He fished his pockets and gave a piece of paper to each of them.

'Take this note. Bring it to the merchant right behind you.' He pointed to a small red and white stall behind him. Under the stone slaps of the ceiling was a villager who has only got hair at the back of his head, something Reygina found very weird. His black apron has slight amount of powders stuck on it.

'He owes me some favours. So, he will exchange it for a magical powder of your choice.' Therck opened up one of the crates and showed them the variants of powders.

'You can enchant your weapon and armour with it, making them much more powerful! Isn't it awesome?' Therck asked, to which a Hearolie replied with an absolutely.

'Now, you'll need a Powder Master to apply powders, but there's one at the end of the forest... So ... eh, you can't miss him. You're probably headed through the Nivla Forest now, aren't you? It's a bit dangerous, but the big city of Detlas is past there, so good luck going through!' The recruits took a look at the forest and simultaneously said they will go next time.

'Oh right! Enzan said you know how to get better weapons, armour and accessories and what their status is.' Krisstal asked, remembering what Enzan said.

'I see you want better gear. Well apart from being lucky and get a weapon when you killed a monster like my brother. I got myself ''The Berserk'', a legendary weapon from a loot chest.' He showed them a hammer that was put on top of the crates, he then carried the hammer which looked very heavy and swung at a nearby spider that was on the stone arch behind them. The hammer made contact with the spider, and all that was left is a carcass of a flattened spider, with its insides leaking out. Unlike the recruits, Therck wasn't grossed out.

Therck saw their looks and laughed, 'I had the same reaction as you did back then, but years and years of encountering bloodshed and corpses... This is nothing compare to what the corruption can do to us humans. Those are far more terrifying. Anyways loot chests appear in various locations in all over the region. They have tiers ranging from tier I to tier IV, marked on the cover of the chest, indicates the quality of the chest. Loot chests contain various types of items in them, including emeralds, common equipment, unidentified weapons, unidentified armour, potions, and even accessories that are exclusive to tier III and IV chests. For example, as I have just said, My ''The Berserk''.'

'What if we use an unidentified weapon? How do we know the stats of an unidentified item?' Reygina asked, picking up the sleepy Wolfred.

'Well you can't use an unidentified weapon. Bows and wands won't fire any projectiles. Daggers and spears will basically only hit things with the force of a leaf touching a surface of water. Basically there are useless. You will know the stats, such as how many additional damage or health regeneration... things like that and the status, meaning if the weapon is normal, unique, rare... you get it, of your identified weapon by two ways, one is that the Item Identifier will tell both the stat and the status when he or she identified your item. Second is that the weapon itself once identified, with have the stats and status marked onto it, along with the name of the item.' He showed them The Berserk and pointed at the markings on the weapon. They immediately noticed the words 'The Berserk' on the handle of the weapon.

'In all honesty, no one knows where these loot chests came from, but rumours had said it came from the mages from Mage Island, whom decided to indirectly help us in fighting the corruption by doing so.' Therck said, with a slight pause and continued. 'All powders do their specified elemental damage with additional neutral damage when added to a weapon. When added to armour however, it adds the specified powders defence, but negates the elements weakness defence. When adding two tier 4+ powders of the same element to a weapon it activates its special. Each elemental powder has its own special. Armour pieces work differently, they still have a special but it is only a passive effect. If you want to know more, you could always ask the powder masters.'

The sun was about to set as he finished with what he had to say.

'Oh dear, I better hurry with these crates and chests. Class dismiss. Now get going so you won't disturb me again.' Therck packed the crates. The recruits headed to the Powder Merchant.

'First powder. I'll pick earth powder.' Skywalker said, giving his note to the merchant.

'I'll pick fire.' The blonde girl said, and took a look at the red powder she now had.

'Blue is my favourite colour so I'll pick the blue, the water powder.' Reygina said, stopping Wolfred from licking the blue substance.

'Hmm thunder or air...' Hearolie thought, both powders are tempting. But after much thought, he finally decided on the air powder.

'Alright we are all set. Let's go back to Ragni.' Skywalker exclaimed. 'Would you come with us Therck?'

'Go on ahead. I don't have time to deal with you anymore. My brother keeps sending me people all the time. They keep coming expecting free stuff! What a cruel joke he is pulling on me...'

'This is called brotherly love. Don't you know it?' Reygina asked. 'Brothers always treat each other ... more violently and cruelly but deep down cares and love each other. They just don't like to show it to each other.' Reygina giggled, rocking Wolfred.

Therck grunted and his face reddened, feeling either embarrassed or mad at his brother. 'I'm going back to Ragni, and have a word with my brother...' He took his hammer and left.

The recruits followed him back, but just before they left, a man wearing a suit of armour with distinct emerald eyes and brown hair came running.

'Ah! Vade? Why are you here? Didn't you ask for taking a break to heal your wounds? You could barely buy enough healing potions, so how are you walking this quick?' Therck asked, surprised at his friend's swift recovery.

'Well yes, my daughter bought home emeralds and healing potions. All we need is given by some kind hearted girl. What's her name again? Chris? Crystal? Right that's her name. My daughter won't stop talking about her. Notch bless this recruit.' Vade said, touched by the kindness of the recruit. Krisstal smiled, knowing she helped the man in front of her.

Therck patted his back, 'well it's good to have you back, dear friend. Hope you won't mind joining us for dinner tomorrow. Bring Angel as well, I'm certain she wouldn't mind.'

'Haha! Certainly. Just don't be jealous if she chooses your brother over you as ''best uncle''.' Vade laughed.

Therck surprised Skywalker, Krisstal, Hearolie and Reygina with his response. 'Anything for Angel, I was her babysitter when you were out to battle with your wife for Ragni. I know her all too well. She never could really identify me and my brother apart. To her, we are the same person.' Therck rolled his eyes but chuckled.

The two bid farewell, with Therck congratulating on Vade's recovery. The recruits and Therck were walking down the Emerald Trail and were near Pigman Cave when suddenly a lot of zombies suddenly appeared out of nowhere, along with a lot more different variants. The heroes are heavily outnumbered. Wolfred sensed the danger and jumped from his owner's arms, barking at all the zombies.

'Ah... This brings back memories of me and Vade, and Enzan of course kicking butt back in the days... For Ragni!' He shouted out a battle cry, and slammed his 'The Berserk' at a nearby zombie and with a brutal swing, knocked the zombie back against a small horde of oncoming zombies, causing a zombie domino. 'Hey! Blonde girl.' Therck pointed at Krisstal, 'help me out here.'

Krisstal threw her spear and it impaled a lot of zombies, crippling them. 'I have a name you know.' and rushed ahead to assist the old knight, while the other went to fight the monsters behind them. They fought weak zombies and zombies, and even goblin scouts. 

On a ledge near Skywalker, Hearolie and Reygina were three different zombies. One is a zombie with nothing but leather gloves and a bow, the bow string stretched, ready to fire. The second one is a zombie who has a leather helmet and leather boots, its pants the colour of yellow ochre. A brightly lit fire ball on its right hand, ready to burn anything it touches. The third is a black leathered chestplate and pants, with boots the colour of the shadows that it casted. The zombie weld a large dagger, its oversized golden handle protects its hand, and a blade that is longer than its head.

A human mage had suddenly appeared behind the zombie archer as if to sneak attack it. However he clearly had underestimated the enemies, he blasted the archer once. A grave mistake indeed as the angered the zombie archer. The zombie archer shot the young mage; he dropped his wand, unable to withstand the pain and the blood from flowing. The assassin went ahead and hit the poor and bleeding human in the face, leaving a deep cut. The fire zombie launched fireball after fireball, in addition arrows were shot by the archer. The human was crying for help, attracting the three heroes nearby, but it was too late. The zombie assassin has bitten him, it would be inevitable for him to transform. His leather cap and boots turned to ash by the flames. His painful cries grew faint.

'So a zombie archer, a fire zombie and a zombie assassin.' Skywalker said. Let's show them who's the better archer, mage and assassin or ninja.'  
'Wolfred stay. This is too dangerous for you.' Reygina said, pointing the ground. Wilfred let out a sad sound.

The three zombies launched their attacks and so did the three recruits.

The projectiles cancelled each other out, the fireball and white trail collided, a small shock wave created. While the blades clashed head on, the arrows cut each other in half. Reygina waved her wand and Hearolie shot arrow after arrow, simultaneously leaping around to try to hit the archer zombie from different angles. The fire zombie suddenly let out a fireball, which was on route to an arrow fired by the human archer. What happened after that, gave Reygina an idea, as Hearolie's arrow shot through the fireball, the arrow tip glowed red while its shaft, fletches and nock burned off. It hit the zombie archer in the eye and roared in pain, as it tried to pull the burning tip out, dropping its bow. While it remained defenceless, Reygina fired her wand at the archer walker, and landed a killing blow. The fire zombie is obviously angered by its lost comrade, as evident from its more rapid firing of fireballs aimlessly, a fireball hit a nearby tree and it caught on fire. Reygina and Hearolie tried to fire everything they have, but the fireballs were fired one after another, cancelling their attacks.

Reygina dodged a fireball, 'Hearolie, fire an arrow in 2 seconds.' She ducked low in front of Hearolie.

'Yes madam!' Hearolie said, he counted the last second and fired his arrow.

Reygina fired her projectile right before the arrow is fired, acting as a shield for the arrow. Although the fire zombie managed to neutralize the attack of the mage, it couldn't destroy the arrow in time. The arrow caused the newly formed fireball to explode, hurting the fire zombie's hand. Reygina finished it off by spamming her projectiles. It fell and the two of them cheered, until a warning was shouted and a tree fell on top of them, their minds went blank.

Meanwhile Skywalker was having a bit difficulty with his opponent after their first clash, while he landed a few good hits on the zombie assassin. Its armour proven sturdier than it looks, an attack to its head was proven too difficult for him, giving how the assassin can effortlessly block the attacks with its overly large dagger. Moreover, a strong zombie has appeared. Skywalker knew he had to eliminate the strong zombie as soon as possible if he had any chance of defeating the assassin. He kicked the assassin away after landing more cuts to the black armoured zombie and turned to face the strong zombie. 

‘Something’s not right… Why isn’t he moving towards me? That’s what they do.’ Skywalker thought to himself as he observed something not right. He decided to move cautiously towards the iron armoured zombie. The strong zombie had white iron armour, clanking as it moves. Apart from the distinct armour piece, he looks exactly like a normal zombie. Skywalker decided to move forward and kill it.

Suddenly it threw a zombie out of nowhere at him, Skywalker manage to dodge in time but was unable to dodge in time for the second throw. The assassin zombie was approaching and Skywalker kicked him away once again. The attack from the strong zombie injured him a bit, and Skywalker knew a head on attack would be unwise. He had an idea and ran to the side of the strong zombie, as expected the strong zombie tried to land a hit on him but Skywalker was just a bit faster than it. He ran circles around it meanwhile closing the distance between them. When he was in range, Skywalker used whirlwind twice and sliced the strong zombie’s neck. With two loud “thud”, the head and the armoured body fell to the ground. Though he successfully defeated the strong zombie, it drained his stamina greatly. The zombie assassin was relentless, not letting Skywalker able to catch a breath, the ninja had to retreat and hid behind the closest tree to catch his breath, even though it was burning. The assassin however continued its pursuit and swung its weapon hard, a deep cut formed on the burning tree that Skywalker was hiding behind.

'Time for a whirl- uh oh.' Skywalker ducked, as the assassin was able to get around the tree and attempt to stab the ninja.

Skywalker was quick enough to dodge the attack and landed numerous quick cuts on the armpit of the zombie, cutting the arm off. The zombie winced in pain, Skywalker felt the rage coming out of it, and rolled to the side.

The assassin zombie saw the corpses of the zombie archer and zombie archer; it let out an angry snarl and roared with fury. It smashed its dagger into the burning tree, breaking it's weapon in half but it successfully made the tree to begin its collapse due to the trunk was severely weaken by the attacks it got, and was heading right in the direction of where the mage and archer were.

'Look out!' Skywalker yelled as Wilfred ran to grab her owner out of harm's way. But they were too late, the tree has crashed right into them, knocking both of them out, unconscious and trapped under the blazing tree.

Wolfred howled a sadden cry, and it let out an anger growl, its fur stood up. The dog has reached a boiling point comparable to the assassin, judging by how stunned the assassin was. He ran right at the assassin and tried to land a bite on its leg. Skywalker took the opportunity to strike the assassin, he knew it was risky and perhaps he was impulsive, but he knew it was his only chance. He pressed his dagger right into its arm and began to push the dagger down, at the same time attempting to push its head away to avoid being bitten by the zombie. He knew if he aimed for the head directly, the zombie assassin would stab him immediately, he trusted Wolfred to finish the job. The assassin tried to get away, but the pain was too much to bear, it couldn't escape and there was an angry dog biting its leg continuously. If it's going down, might as well take the human down with it. It first yanked Wolfred out of the way, the hound let go of its leg and it landed a kick right into Wolfred, kicking him away to a safe distance. Then, it quickly moved his head, causing Skywalker's hand to slip off from its face and had his forearm right in front of him. It quickly launched a bite straight towards Skywalker's forearm, the ninja closed his eyes, he was going to transform and fight his friends instead and regretted not heeding Krisstal's words and heard Wolfred barked...

Krisstal and Therck were running back to where her three friends are, and let out a gasp when she saw a burning tree was trapping her two friends, she and Therck hurried to the scene. Therck put out the fire quickly by smashing his hammer down to cut off the air, whereas Krisstal began to chip the sections of the tree to make it easier for them to remove from their friends. She heard Wolfred barked and screamed in horror as he saw Wolfred struggling to stand and how Skywalker was seconds away from being bitten. She began to form tears in her eyes, she couldn't do anything to save her friend, her best friend...

Skywalker prepared himself to die, even though he finally sliced its arm off along with its broken dagger, he didn't have enough time and reaction time to retract his arm. He saw the horrified and broken look of Krisstal and it scared and scarred him.  
Suddenly out of nowhere, an arrow shot the assassin, finally killing it. Skywalker fell on his butt and looked at the archer. 

'Enzan? How did you...' Skywalker asked, still trying to make sense of what happened. Enzan replied him with a wink and helped him up. 

'Glad I made it in time, brother was not back in Ragni before seven, so I thought something must be wrong. Turns out I can really trust my gut instinct. Go to your girlfriend and help her, she seems really shaken. Brother, time to fight like the old times.' Enzan said, patting the shocked Skywalker back and rushed to defend the newbies, unable to hear what Skywalker said to him.

Therck nodded and smashed one zombie after another, with Enzan was shooting arrows to cover their flanks. Skywalker ran to Krisstal who had tears streaming down her redden cheeks, scared to death and now relieved she hugged him tightly.

'It's okay Krisstal, I'm fine now.' Skywalker said, patting her friend.

She let go, 'I thought I lost you! Silly Sky!' She playfully hit him and wiped her tears.

'Sorry... That’s all he could think of, he couldn't think of anything else to say. They stayed silence. Wolfred managed to finally recover from the attack, and licked Hearolie's and chewed on Reygina's hair, begging for them to wake up who are still unconscious but no longer in danger.

'Now help me remove the trunk so we could get them to the hospital.' She started lifting the tree, but only managed to move it a bit. Skywalker immediately helped and the tree was soon removed, freeing their two comrades. They pulled them out to the open, and were relieved to finally with the team back together.

Enzan and Therck were holding the zombies back. Zombie archers, zombie assassin, fire zombies, zombies, weak zombies, zombies, strong zombies, goblin scouts... They were everywhere now, and even the two knights found it difficult to hold them off.

'Brother, if this is the end. Know that I love you even if you are a jerk!' Enzan said, deflecting a fire ball back at a group of zombies, causing a small explosion and burning them.

'Brother, I'm not gay. Stop saying I'm a jerk or I will throw you at the horde.' Therck replied, shoving a zombie assassin while dodging an archer's attack.

'Brothers! Enough!' Vade ran and jumped, slicing zombie after zombie. 'Focus on the task at hand, or there will no more "arguments" for you.'

'Vade? How are you here?' Therck asked, shocked to see his friend here at those time.

'The merchant has left early, so I was relieved from duty much earlier than normal.' Vade said, slicing an arrow in half.

'Fall back and regroup!' Therck said, the warriors and archer had their back together.

'Time to combine our special moves.' Vade said. 'Hope you guys aren't too old to remember. They took their positions; Skywalker and Krisstal look at the elders hoping to see what will happen.

Vade launched a move, a trail of fire travelling along the ground and when it made contact with Enzan, launched him high up into the sky. While he was in mid-air, Enzan used arrow storm twice, however more numerous than the amount of arrows Hearolie could fire using the same move as the arrows sail they leave a trail of fire behind them. He fired it right at Therck who did a war cry, and pushed the arrows back into the air, making them soaring into the night sky. As Therck was performing the war cry, Vade used the same move on Therck, making Therck airborne. Therck added the final touched. He used the spell bash a few times when he was right above the arrows. The arrows under the bash effect and due to their sheer numbers were launched in every direction, forming a mega arrow rain. The arrow rain landed on the zombies, killing them instantly and knocking a lot of them back, while the heroes remained unharmed as they were. The threat was lowered significantly.

'Let's go home.' Vade said, with the brothers behind him, however the zombies weren't giving up, as some of them formed a small wall along the path, blocking their escape.

The three knights looked at each other and shook their heads. Therck and Vade shouted a war cry together, and held their weapons in place, forming a footing for Enzan who put his feet onto the weapons. The pike and hammer launched Enzan right above the wall of zombies, which Enzan said Arrow Bomb. The arrows landed on the ground and bounced on the floor. Blowing up the wall of zombies, the path is clear. Vade carried Hearolie and Therck carried Reygina. Enzan lead the pack as he shot and knocked backed the monsters. They ran until they reached the eastern gate where the golems helped to keep the zombies out of the city.

'We are saved.' Skywalker thought, as he stopped running and fell to his knees, Krisstal seemed to be also out of breath; she sat on the floor next to him. Wolfred just lay on the floor, his tongue sticking out of his mouth and panted. The cold stone floor was something Krisstal had yearned to feel again, it is prove of a safe environment.

'Enzan, take them to Vade's house and prepare some food for them. They look like they are about to collapse any second. Vade, you wouldn't mind would you? Sorry for the short notice.' Therick said, with Reygina still slumped over his shoulder.

'No worries, old friend. They are our friends and allies; I would want to provide the best for them. Angel wouldn't mind the company anyways.' Vade replied with a smile. He and Therck carried Hearolie and Reygina to the hospital together with Wolfred while Enzan lead Skywalker and Krisstal to Vade's house, which Krisstal knew thanks to Angel telling her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel was playing with her dolls about a scene where the two dolls get married when she heard a knock on the door.

'Daddy?' She asked to herself, and ran to the door, with both hands she pulled the door open and see three people at the door.

'Uncle Enzan!' Angel cheered and hugged him.

'Hi baby Angel! I am here with some friends.' Enzan said, motioning Krisstal to come in. 'Now this is...'

'Krisstal. Krisstal. Krisstal...' Angel screamed and hugged her.

'Am I missing something?' Enzan and Skywalker asked.

'She bought the rainbow ribbon and gave me emeralds and potion.' Angel said, while pulling Krisstal inside.

'That's a surprise, no wonder Vade was back up so quickly. He saved his saviour just now then.' Enzan said, thanking Krisstal for her kindness.

'Angel, this here is ... Skywalker, correct?' Skywalker nodded and greeted Angel.

How Sky! Are you Krisstal's boyfr...' Angel got muffled by Kristal's hand.

'Why is everyone thinking I'm his girlfriend, even though...' Skywalker thought.

'Angel, give them some water and let them rest. They fought a lot of monsters today.' Enzan said, going into the kitchen.

'Okie dokie.' Angel got the cups and gave the two recruits water.

The door opened again, this time Therck and Vade entered. Angel immediately jumped onto Vade whom happily catches her, the two shared some father and daughter moments, while Therck helped Enzan with the food.

'Your friends and dog are in good and safe hands, and thank you for donating your stuff to us, it was an unexpected and overwhelming joy that I got to recover this quick.' Vade thanked Krisstal and shook her hand.

'And you saved me and my friends today, so I say we are even.' Krisstal laughed.

Vade set up the table while Angel played with Krisstal and Skywalker.

'Dinner time!' Enzan told them as he and Therck took several dishes on the table. Angel and Vade gave everyone the tableware.

'We cooked ''Carrot on a steak'', mashed potatoes, a large cod and some pasta.' Therck said, sitting down on a chair.

'Angel? Who is your favourite uncle?' Enzan asked, smiling at her.

'Uncle Therck! He cooked my favourite ''Carrot on a steak''.' Angel yelled.

'Good! Very Good!' Therck laughed and gave Angel some steak, which Angel happily chewed it.

Skywalker and Krisstal were amazed by how happy a family dinner can be even at these dark times. It's like all the pain and suffering had vanished completely. There is no such thing as negative at this moment, their troubles and worries all gone, their fears and terrors vanquished, their sadness and grief vanished. The dinner was all they need to recover from that terrible ordeal.

'Sorry to ask! But how did you three met?' Skywalker asked, curious to how the three people could pull off such an amazing yet coordinate strike back in Emerald Trail.

'Ah! Now that's a long story...' Vade said, his mind and body began to tell the tale... 'It all started back...'

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author Note

This chapter marks the first time our recruits are vulnerable. Their first quest ended in disaster, with half the team in hospital and the one of them narrowly escaped death. You might think why did I write the characters like they are so weak? My answer will be they lack experience, they only heard what they will be going up against in Fruma, but they never had any first experience in fighting the monsters. The first encounter in the mines was just a short and small encounter. They didn't fight for long in the mines as they are in a hurry, but this time they fought against a lot more variants of zombies, and it is hard for any newbie to handle. In real life, even the simplest things like counting one to ten or the alphabet could be the most daunting and most difficult task; we struggled a lot to get the order or pronunciation correct. It is through our determination and hard work did we eventually conquer these tasks. And I want to tie this fact to our heroes, who just needs to train and practise so they could avoid another disaster, just like unreal life. We grow and learn at the same time. I really enjoyed writing this first real fight scene, hope you Wynn(win)ers enjoy. Imagine and create.

Thank you every officers, admins, builders... that has created and developed Wynncraft. Do share important information about Wynncraft, such as easter eggs and timelines or even 'wynn'consistencies. (The term is not created by me; credits go to whoever comes up with this.) As knowing these will help me improve my story. Thank you once again for reading till the end. I do not own anything except this story. oh and if you are interested , I could add you as characters (only minor roles sorry), just send me your name and a screenshot of your character (with or without gear)in wynncraft, preferably you front, side and back. It would be a bonus if you can list out the names of your gear and mount. (Makes me able to write your character a lot cooler than just saying your name.) Thank you all.


	6. People of the past

It was the year 975AP, basically 25 years before today, I assume you guys haven't been born yet?' Therck asked.

'Nope, I am just 17 this year.' Skywalker said, smiling at Krisstal. 'And you are older than me, you being 18, as well as Hearolie and Reygina.'

'I'm not older; in fact we are just around one month apart from being born.' Krisstal glaring at him, hated how she felt she aged just by hearing that.

'Still makes you ... older than me.' Skywalker teased, and received a kick from his friend.

'Shut up...' Krisstal hissed at her partner in fury, she got up and sat on a chair away from Skywalker.

'Ha...' Skywalker wiped a tear and stopped his teasing, looking at a red face Krisstal.

'Anyways...' Therck continued the story, breaking the awkward silence.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(975 AP)

'We lost Alpha squad at Pigman Ravines; Beta squad is down to half of its team members as they are fighting at the shore.

What do we do now, Sir?' A soldier said to Therck, the soldier was panting heavily, fighting off the monsters near an area full of farmhouses, between Maltic and Ragni. They had been battling nonstop alongside with his team - Delta squad and alongside their general, General Therck.

Therck frowned heavily, wrinkles and sweat formed on his forehead. The two remaining squads couldn't hold off the undead for long while his squad is getting tired. His mind racing through the situation at hand, one squad down, what do we do? How much more men did we lost? How is the city doing with his brother in charge? His head hurts as one thought came after another. But he was immune to the pain, probably due to experience as a commander for years now. The adrenaline heightened his senses, his mind messy with thoughts, but Therck managed to keep a cool head and came up with a new plan.

'Okay then. Guess we are the only squad to have a successfully defend the territories.' Therck said, 'Commander Morris, go and take half of Delta Squad and assist Beta Squad immediately, then together retreat back to north gate, hold them off there. Once there, get the two guard golems from the north gate and stationed them to the east gate and south gate respectively. You will have full command and responsibility of both squads along with Commander Turner to defend the north gate, assuming he didn't fall in battle. I will take the remaining squad and assist General Enzan is defending the city now.'

'But sir, General Turner said to never split up; he said under no circumstance should a squad split up. Are you sure about this?'

'Yes commander, in the mist of battle, rules and orders have to be flexible. Sometimes breaking the rules is the right way to do. No need to be so by the book all the time.'

'Yes, General Therck! Malson, Lopez, Sanders, and Rin; you four shall come with me.' Commander Morris led the four soldiers as they raced across the plains to help Beta Squad.

'Alright recruits, let's go.' The general said, holding his 'The Berserk' as he and the remaining troopers returned to the city.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'General Enzan, a large cluster of mobs are heading this way.' An armoured mage with green hair told Enzan, as she knocked a zombie warrior back with Enzan finishing the monster off with her wand 'Kamikaze'.

'I see them, Commander Vago. How is Gamma Squad doing?' Enzan asked while shooting a zombie archer.

'I have ordered our recruits to split into two groups and defend the North Gate and South Gate. Things aren't looking to good though. Beta squad numbers cut in half, Alpha squad completely destroyed. So far only Delta Squad had made progress.'

'I see, I hope Therck is fine. He is out there to protect the north-eastern farmhouses between Maltic and Ragni.' Enzan replied, seeing the horde approaching the gate. The golems that were protecting the eastern gate were pushed back to the bridge.

'Let's knock them off the bridge, it might not kill them, but they couldn't do anything to get back up here.' Vago said and teleported to the ledge of the bridge.  
'You are doing that risky move again?' Enzan asked, knocking back the monsters to the side of the bridge and kicked them off the bridge.

'Yep, you know me well.' She jumped off the ledge; the zombies followed her down. As she was half way through landing into the water, she turned to face towards the sky and teleported once again, this time right at the edge of the dirt floor. Losing balance would be her demise. Enzan luckily pulled her up to safety in time.

'We are going to need some assistance fast.' The commander said to the general, the general nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, footsteps thundered behind them as they saw two iron golems behind them, one approaching to aid the two humans, whereas the other went to the South Gate.

'What was that for, who's guarding the North Gate now?' The third iron golem went ahead and whacked the enemies away with the two golems. With the might of three golems, the foes were driven back. In fact, some of them are leaving the East Gate and retreated back to the wilderness. But they didn't went far, as one fire zombie had its head hit so hard it detached from its neck with a sickening crack. A group of humans were returning to the city through the Emerald Trail.

'General Therck. It's good to see you and Delta Squad return. But the North Gate is defenceless now.' Commander Vago greeted Therck and Morris.

'Not to worry, it means the remaining Delta squad and Beta Squad had joined up with your Gamma Squad to defend the North Gate, that's going to be enough to fend off the attackers.' Therck said.

'Good, now we have the manpower to push back.' Morris said, he went invisible and punched and slashed the unsuspecting raiders outside the gate with his 'Ocelot Claw'. The raiders were confused and eliminated by an unsuspecting spin attack.

The two generals and commanders alongside with four recruits shot and sliced the zombies. Soon the undead were starting their retreat and the heroes can breathe easier. Enzan ordered the squads to regroup at The Square, while the commander of Beta squad, Wrock ordered the iron golems to return to their post.

'It is unfortunate that we lost the brave souls of Alpha squad, their General Isabell and their Commander Marie. Moreover, Commander Turner has sacrificed himself to act as a diversion to lure the threat away from his fellow commander and comrades. These three heroes have proven to us and everyone in Wynn what it means to protect those they love and care. They showed us what it means to be selfless, the will of salvation for the people of Ragni, and to an extant to the people in Ragni. They died and fought for honour, for duty, and most importantly for family.' All the squad members saluted at the Ragni flag hang proudly and intact on the wall.

'Everyone!' Ragni's King suddenly came out of the throne room; his eyes gleamed with pride and hope, as he walked past the soldiers and stood in front of The Square. The citizens who were ordered to hide in their houses opened their doors and windows to greet the sun and the small yet strong army of Ragni. Their faces of happiness and relief infecting the hearts and minds of everyone, the atmosphere around them began to lighten and no more fear or sadness was present. They all watched as the King cleared his throat, everyone knew what was going to happen.

'Ragnians, are you ready?' The King's voice boomed across the square, in a tone that was never frightening but encouraging.

The generals, commanders and soldiers all raised their weapons to the air and shouted loud and proud. 'Yes!' There was no hesitation, no voice out of sync. All are confident in their reply.

'R! A! G! N! I!' The King yelled each letter out clearly, everyone in the city joined in. The citizens, the traders, the soldiers all cheered the letters one by one as one voice.

'Ragni! Ragni! Ragni...' The cheering went on for a minute, but the vocals never grew fainter, only stronger, more powerful and more certain.

It was a proud moment for them, they have beaten their enemies, they have protected their homes and families, and most of all they did not disappoint Bob, their saviour and demi god. They knew they can't always rely on Bob and they knew they are not Bob; but they knew several things: they can fight, they can protect, and most importantly they can win.

The cheering finally died down, but even after all that shouting there was no one who was tired, on the contrary, they grew stronger, and they felt motivated and powered up. The cheering was suggested by Bob and that they will always do so every time they have successfully defend the city. It was as if an intangible power showered all over them every time they cheer. Bob lead the cheering for decades, until he became a bit too old to be the leading voice. The King of Ragni stepped in, and Bob had no rejection, he even told the King it felt right for a king or queen to lead the cheer, as it was the King's duty to lead his and her citizens and town.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Present day)

'We then always have a small party held at The Plaza, nothing too fancy or too lame, just enough to reset the mood move on our daily lives the next day. It is in that party that we, as generals praised our troops for their honourable and willingness to protect others. Vade was one such recruit, even though he is naturally clumsy, he is still a brave man nonetheless.' Therck said as his eyes felt relaxed, he remembered the party and how he and Enzan met Vade face to face.

'I was enlisted into the army since 970 AP, back then I was just merely 25 years old, Therck and Enzan are a decade older than me when we first met officially at the party. Enzan and Therck, the two remaining generals at that time promoted me as Commander of the Beta Squad whereas Wrock happily accepted the rank of General for the same squad. Alpha squad was "reborn" with new citizens who are willing to stay here and protect their homes instead of travelling around the world like most people do, but because they need training, it took half a year before new squad members are allowed to join battle, for they must train and understanding being part of the army isn't just about fighting the hordes of monsters outside. They usually do crowd control until their training is complete. So we only have two and a half squads of men and women during the next six months after that battle.' Vade said, taking out a yellow badge with the word 'Commander' from his shirt.

'Yay! Daddy is so strong and powerful! I can too!' Angel cheered while fastened the badge on her sleeve. 'Now I command you to give me candy!' She giggled and pointed at her father.

'Yes commander.' Enzan laughed as he gave her a sweet, she happily chewed it.

'Wait... So you are didn't get promoted to General after all these years?' Skywalker asked while looking at Enzan's blue badge marked General and Therck's green badge which were taken out by the brothers.

'I never felt like I could bear the responsibility pf being a general. Since I'm too clumsy, just look at my little accident a few days ago... and I got robbed a few weeks back because I was rushing to get to my shift on time that I forgot to lock the door.' Vade face palmed himself and signed. 'But after Wrock's retirement, he told me personally to teach what I have learnt from him and my experience to a recruit full of potential. I taught her all I know, and although we had a rocky start; in the end, she is a great general, General Kathi her troops called her now. I remained the role of commander as I helped her rise through the rank, I was so proud of her when we decided to promote her to General of Delta squad. In fact she is right there patrolling.' Vade said pointing at a female soldier with a bow buckled behind her back.

She was a tall and fair skinned woman, her red hair tied into a braid which dangled on her shoulder. She seemed to also add a custom battle skirt as well, seeing how she didn't wear the standard armoured leggings.

'So... how did you guys came up with that combo move back in the trail?' Krisstal asked. The moves they performed to create such a glamorous yet powerful attack still as fresh as ever in her mind. It was nothing she had ever thought of that can happen nor knew of.

'It was just the day after the party...' Enzan recalled the story of how their creation came to be.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(975 AP)

'Sir! This is an emergency!' The black hair of Commander Morris moved in sync with the cool breeze the air had stirred, his slightly battered and dented armour clanged with each step he taken.

'Commander Vago? What is it?' Enzan felt surprised at the sudden news, he hoped it was not another horde attack.

'While Commander Vago and I are scouting around, we have discovered an anomaly; a huge number of zombies are heading to the south side behind the hill, we assume their destination is the Pigman Ravines or the Valley of Time and even though several of them were in close proximity to the other gates, they still continue going south... Something is not right here.' Morris replied as he looked at the peaceful south gate where several kids were playing in the pool.

'The Pigman Ravines due to the narrow paths and landslides every once in a while makes it dangerous and difficult to defend. Can you and Vago go to the entrance of Pigman Ravines and take a look with me, see if we can find anything that points to this strange behaviour.' Enzan said. The other commander heard their conversation and replied by mounting a brown horse respectively.

'Then what are we waiting for?' Vago laughed and signalled Morris to get ready.

Enzan chuckled and together they raced off through the east gate.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Present Day)

'We were at the quarters when suddenly Enzan tripped on the last stair, we helped him up and we heard what he had to say.' Vade said, looking at Enzan to which he nodded and let Vade continue the story.

Vade mouthed a thank you to the younger brother; he cleared his throat a bit to tell the tale clearly. The audience, even the playful Angel kept quiet.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(975AP)

'Enzan? Why are you here and not patrolling the city?' I asked, brushing dirt off his friend.

General Wrock put down his book and stood up. 'Enzan? What's going on?' He sensed something must be very wrong and he was right.

'An enormous amount of zombies, maybe two hundred based on observation, are gathered by the entrance of Pigman's Ravines. We have an army to deal with...' Enzan said, gulping down his bottle of water.

'What? The undead are fighting this soon? This is the first time that happened; usually we have weeks or months to prepare. Where are the two commanders?' Wrock said realising Morris and Vago still haven't return.

'They are gathering the remaining three squads or two and a half to be exact.' Enzan replied and slowed his breathing.

Therck and I cast a worried look with each other; this would be a challenge without a doubt.

Enzan took out a map and spread it out on the table; the generals and commanders gathered around the map and saw a red X is marked at north east entrance of the Pigman Ravines which they assumed it is where the monsters were gathered.

'The zombies are gathered here. We could defend the ravines much easier had it not been swarmed with Ravine Pigmen. Their gross pink skin and loose leather skirt thing, with their golden helmet and stone swords are nothing our recruits can't handle. They however beat us in quantity.' Enzan said, pointing at the marking.

'This is bad... It means we not only need to fight zombies but also the pigmen. We are heavily outnumbered and the passage to Troms is cut off, guarded and rampaged by a Pigman Overlord there. We would have killed it were if not the sheer numbers of mobs. Forget it, we can't win this.' I signed, feeling hopeless at our victory. What could we do? Bob is not here in Ragni, plus his age is catching up to him, he is not in his prime anymore.

'Commander Vade, you should be ashamed of yourself. Such poor attitude and mentality! How could the troops fight with such low morale? You are their example and should start being one!' Wrock scolded, hitting me with his Phantom Blade's handle.

'True! We haven't even started the battle.' Therck signed, picking up his 'The Berserk' while Enzan buckled his bow, 'Savannah Wind' behind his back.

'Yes sir! Sorry sir!' I said, grabbing my 'Sloth' as we went down to meet up with the rest of the people to discuss a plan.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
'Wait, wait, wait.... Savannah Wind?' Enzan asked, 'No! I used 'The traveller' for the war, isn't it?' The retired general scratched his head, confused with the conflicting memory and story.

''No... It was 'Savannah Wind', I'm sure of it..." Vade argued.

'Vade's right, stupid! A Fruma recruit gave you 'The Traveller' just one month ago. You found 'Savannah Wind' in a loot chest near the east gate! Have you been lying to everyone?' Therck scoffed at his brother.

'No! Just bad memory, sorry OK?' Enzan retaliated and shouted. 'My bad! Happy?'

'Sorry for shouting.' Enzan apologized seeing how he frightened Angel a bit.

'It's okay, brother. Just think twice before you say anything and sorry for triggering you off.' Therck said.

'K' Enzan signed and sat back down.

Unbeknownst to them, a shadowy figure had been listening to their conversation. He had watched them ate dinner and listened to their story, it was interesting hearing that story from the human's perspective. For he too knew of this particular battle, and he has a different perspective...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Back in 975 AP)

While the humans were preparing for battle, the same mysterious figure reappeared in front of the horde. He has a purplish black mist surrounding his body, and wore a hood that covers hides his face. He didn't how the humans didn't saw him, probably because his clothes camouflaged him well. The undead obediently lined up behind him, listened carefully to his orders. They knew what he is capable of, not only he does have special powers, but has a strong determination to get his revenge, and the skill he has with his axe is unmatched. This maybe his first time leading battle, but nevertheless the monsters obey his command for he treats the troops with respect during their training and practise.

'The time has come... attack!' His ghostly voice reaches the ears of the zombies. One by one they rushed towards the ravines and were on their way to get the humans. But suddenly loud explosions echoed across the ravines, the rocks crumbled and crashed down onto several zombies at the front, burying and squashing them. The leader of the horde performed several backflips and got away in time.

'What? A landslide?' He looked at the rocks which completely blocked the path; their advancement came to a halt. They heard another explosion, making more rocks to tumble and stacked upon the previous ones, climbing over them would be difficult and dumb, as they could make the rocks collapse and get themselves injured.

'So the humans attempt to cut us off by blocking the path, alright then. Fire zombies; destroy these barriers that protect the humans.' He shouted, the monsters blasted the rocks but made little to no progress, more rocks crashed on the old ones, the wall got even higher He halted the monsters, which they immediately stop their attack.

'This is going nowhere, it would be better if we just choose another path, or...' He smiled, 'The horde shall retreat now, and I have a way to outsmart the humans...' He said, leading the pack away from the ravines.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Readers' perspective)

'Nice thinking using the cannons, general.' Vade said, giving the order to fire a cannonball at the ravines.

'Of course it is! I'm the one who thought it.' Wrock smirked. 'Even if we can't destroy the horde, we are slowing them down and reducing their numbers at the same time.'

'Too bad we haven't fully explored the rest of the ravines, would be better to know if we are hitting anything at all. We are firing shots just based on our estimations on distance.' Therck replied, having fun shooting the cannonballs.

'That's a pity for sure, but we don't really have a choice. Seeing how we don't usually have a chance to explore around without getting killed by everything, but we are making good use what resources we have.' Wrock said, seeing the cannonballs sail and battered against the rocks.

'Morris, Vago, Enzan.' Vade shouted, 'how are things going down there? Holding up?'

'Hell yeah, this isn't so bad.' Enzan shouted as he began firing arrow storms at the pigmen. Morris used his weapon to hold a pigman in place, letting a warrior troop to kill the mutant. Vago teleported around an archer zombie, confusing it while dodging every shot from it. Vago panted a bit but managed to blast the pigman till it died.

'Sir, listen! Something is not right.' A female assassin suddenly yelled, the humans quieted down, and hear the voices of the undead everywhere.

'They must have split up! Fire the cannons at every path!' Wrock commanded.

'But we only have a dozen cannonballs left...' the operator next to him said.

'Do it!' Wrock barked. 'Even if we can't kill all of them, we are reducing their numbers.'

The operators obeyed and fired every last cannonball at random directions, dust and silence filled the Ravines.

'Haha...' A maniac laughter echoed through the ravines, sending chills down the humans' spine. 'You thought you killed some of the zombies? You didn't kill any after the initial attack. I just ordered my zombies to make noises at the entrance routes of the ravines, what you heard were their echoes, not the actual zombies. Good luck fending off the zombies now.' The figure had been invisible all this time, seeing how the humans are looking around frantically for the source of the sound is entertainment, he could sense their fear increasing.

'Why you...' Wrock exploded realising he had been tricked. 'Show yourself and fight us, instead of hiding in the shadows.'

'I will when I feel like it. Good luck surviving! Attack!' His ghostly voice made the humans' hair stood on ends. It was like a nightmare but in reality, their morale is disappearing rapidly, which the invisible man is hoping to achieve, weakening their will to fight, crushing them mentally and then physically.

The zombies heard their leader's command, and commence their attack, without the cannonballs, they have absolutely zero resistance or difficulty in advancing.

'Archers and hunters, go to the house rooftops and on this gate to shoot. Everyone else...' Wrock jumped down from the southern gate, and equipped his weapon.

'Hold the gate. Golems, you must protect the other two gates, I think their leader can be invisible, and he could lead an attack through the others gates. You six golems are needed to prevent anyone from entering at all costs.' The golems saluted and hurried to the other gates.

Therck, Wrock, Vago and Morris stood in front of the warriors, assassins and mages whereas Enzan stood on top of the gate. They equipped their weapons as they saw the first of many zombies rushing towards them.

'For Ragni!' Wrock shouted and raised his weapons before slashing his weapon into the side of the zombie, Vade immediately impale the zombie knight a few times and sliced the zombie lengthwise.

The first foe had died and the humans wanted to make sure every zombie perish.

The warriors immediately rushed forward and clashed with the zombie knights. The archers shooting the zombie archers and vice versa. Mages fire particles which collided and exploded with the fire zombies' fireballs. Assassins of humans and zombies locked blades with one another. It was pure chaos, as while the zombies have the quantity advantage, the humans have the quality advantage. Spells from the humans rained at the zombies and the pigman, the monsters retaliate by swarming at the gate.

The hooded figure figured it's time to have some fun; he took out a weapon which caught Wrock's attention. 'General Wrock, is it? This thing here is my weapon, Drakefang.' The man was now visible to everyone. The Drakefang has two giant, boomerang shaped bones clamped at where the giant axe head made of bone as well is welded to the wooden haft. Wrock nodded at the mysterious person in front of him, a weak zombie tried to surprise attack the general but the general just kicked it out of harm's way, the weak zombie then got destroyed in the crossfire.

'You know me, but who are you?' Wrock asked he knew his next battle will be with him.

'I don't know either.' The man said as he held his Drakefang tight and launched himself straight at Wrock.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Enzan and the archers were lucky they don't have to attack head on with the monsters. They saw the close range fighters dodging and attempting to kill one another, so far they had only lost a few comrades and eliminated half the undead army.

'This is going to end better than I expected, out of the 25 people we have, we only lost 3 warriors and 1 assassin. This is not such a bad battle.' An archer said, facing her fellow hunter.

'Don't get distracted yet, we don't know what they are capable yet!' The hunter said.

'Good thing those undead can't aim.' The archer laughed, five fire zombies noticed the archer had lowered her guard. They all launched a fire ball attack at her, the archer was shot and fell from the roof of where she was standing and fell to the pavement below, the armour prevented her from fatal injuries but she was knocked unconscious.

'Instant karma.' The hunter signed, looking at his friend being carried to the hospital by several civilians.

Enzan, Therck and Vade were busy fending their troops when they heard a loud crash behind them. They turned around and see General Wrock fighting the mysterious man. The Drakefang crashed down at Phantom Blade, as Therck was pushed back with every blow. Therck was surprised, his enemy had both immense strength and speed, he was always more offensive in his approach, but before he could make any attempt to slash at his enemy, the sharp bone would always be there to hack off his limbs, locking Therck into defensive mode at all times. After a few swings and clashes, Therck managed to successfully catch the giant axe, looked down just in time to glimpse the bottom of a boot headed right for his sternum, and smacked him tumbling onto the cold floor of the city.

Seeing how Therck was still recovering from the blow, Enzan jumped off the gate and used the arrow shield spell as he charged straight for the attacker, then he launched 'Arrow Bomb'. The axe wielder did a few backflip to prevent from being hit by the bombs, he skidded to a stop and took out a dagger from his cloak and threw it at the charging Enzan. The dagger made contact and triggered the spell to disappear; the dagger got repelled and was embedded to a nearby wall while leaving the archer vulnerable to the axe that was heading right for his hand. Wrock got up in time to duck under the axe head and quickly push Enzan out of harm's way, the axe grazed at his helmet as loud scratching noises vibrated to the surroundings. He kicked Enzan and Wrock back to gate entrance but the two humans were able to recover their sense of balance and landed on their feet stumbling, which caught the attention of several mages and archers who were at the back of the warriors, knights, assassins and ninjas.

Several mages looked back and launched their meteor spell at the hooded man. But he turned invisible once again, the mages frantically searched for their foe; only to be kicked and punched by an unseen force. Archers buffed by the war scream spells shoot arrow rains at the gates while avoid hurting their comrades; however the man reappeared in front of them with a smirk and using his battle axe like a bat, whacked the arrows right back at the archers. They were able to dodge the attack in time with their escape spell, but this led to the other warriors losing cover fire for the time being. The man turned invisible once again, the archers and mages knew they had lost track of him, and decided to continue to provide supportive fire for their allies. Unbeknownst to them, Therck and Wrock were pushed back to within the city floors; the three continued their duel back where they started it.

The undead numbers were withering, down to the reaming fifty or so, but the close combatants were struggling a bit without the help from the archers and mages for that brief moment of time just now. Therck and Vade were in the front lines using spells and hand to hand combat to brawl the monsters, the humans managed to back the monsters into a line which Therck took notice and suddenly got a brainwave. He yelled at Vade, his voice barely audible.

'Vade, use your uppercut spell on me!' Therck shouted.

'What? Are you crazy? You'll get hurt by my attack!' Vade said.

'Don't argue with your superior. Do it!' Therck said, as he prepared to cast a spell which Vade knew what it is.

Vade obediently launched Therck to the air as he finished casting the spell for 'War scream'. Vade immediately caught up and ordered his fellow close range fighters to knock the horde back with War Scream and Mutihits along with their variants at where Therck was aiming. The spell attacks knocked the right side of the monsters back till they were behind the monsters on the left. The monsters were pushed back together, forming a uniform circle for the last attacks to end it all. Therck while falling back to the ground shouted at the archers and mages.

'Use your area damage spells now at them and don't stop till you drop.' The general yelled. Meteors, Arrow Rains and Arrow Bombs covered the sky as the attacks were spammed one after another. The undead stood no chance but due to their lack of senses. They were all crushed by the explosions; body parts of all sorts flew everywhere. It was a disturbing sight to behold for some newer people, but it meant one thing - victory. They squads cheered at their success, some high five each other, some fist bumped each other, some just collapsed and lay on the ground.

Commander Morris and Vago exchanged a hug whereas General Therck mouthed 'Thank you' to commander Vade. The pigmen rushed back into the deeper parts of the ravines, frightened and ran like cowards.

However, their celebration was short lived. They saw Enzan and Wrock being knocked down by the single enemy.

'Troops, you won't be able to defeat him. So stay out of this. Commanders, let’s go!'

Therck ordered as the four stronger soldiers charged at the man.

'Oh? Six against one?' The man asked, Therck saw no facial expression due to the cloak covering his face, but the tone send shivers to him. They outnumbered him heavily, but he sounded as calm as ever, even acting terrified.

The six humans surrounded the cloaked man, two warriors, one dark wizard, one assassin, one ninja, and one archer. The other soldiers went up to a higher and safer to watch the fight.

When everyone was seated, the generals and commanders headed straight for him. Enzan and Vago fired their attacks at their adversary, which he effortlessly dodged and blocked. Morris and Wrock slashed at him, with their claw and blade but the organic weapon simply proven to be tougher than it looked, not even a scratch were made. Therck eyed Vade and then pointed at Enzan, Therck yelled at Enzan to fire his arrow spells at the antagonist. Enzan braced himself as he prepared for launch; his feet felt hot even with the tough armour boots he wore. He was right above the man where he fired arrow storms at him, but his arrows were deflected by the spinning motion of the axe. He landed in time to see Vago using her move, teleporting around the antagonist as an attempt to confuse the male, but as if he could read her mind, he raised his leg and yanked at his left side, right at that exact moment Vago appeared, the combatant grabbed the dark wizard by the throat with blazing speed and threw her right into the solid ground, her armour cracked a bit from the impact, her body didn't move after that. Morris roared and charged straight at him, the warnings of Wrock became inaudible to his ears, before his claw could even touch the skin of his foe, he watched wide eyed as the person in front of him flipped over him and before he could react. A streak of white hit him right at his helmet, but the helmet almost gave no protection to Morris's head. He felt a sharp pain as red blood trickled in front of his head and he dropped to the floor and fainted. His associates stunned and couldn't move at all even if they wanted to, too shocked at the sight.

Their enemy picked Morris up by his leg and threw him towards the wizard, whom was still dazed from her injuries. However, all she saw was the armoured assassin sailing towards her, she tried to catch him but the force was too strong and they both crashed to the floor once again. She let out a groan and passed out as well, next to the bleeding Morris.

Therck motioned several mages to heal her, surprisingly their adversary threw the mages a few healing potions.

'No tricks, you can try drinking a bit to test.' The ghostly voice echoed across the street.

Vade seemed surprise that someone would help his or her foe, Wrock seemed a bit shocked as well, but show no facial expression of that emotion. Therck eyed at him suspiciously, trying to read what that person's mind is thinking. Enzan prepared his bow to fire an arrow at any moment their enemy tried something.

The mages tasted the potions and confirmed it was the real deal, they even drank a bit and sure enough, their own wounds showed signs of recovery. They darted past and behind the imposing figure and spoon fed the commanders, sure enough they began to make sounds, indicating they are no longer unconscious.

'Why are you helping them?' Therck asked, giving up guessing what was going on through the person's mind in front of them.

'I have more humanity than the mobs out there.' He smirked, sending a sense of uneasiness to the crowd, even the wounded commanders glared at him, not believing a word he said.

'Now then...' He looked at his Drakefang, admiring the organic weapon once again.

'Shall we continue?' He said as he looked at his precious weapon, as if talking to it. He immediately had his sights locked on the remaining four warriors. 'I can't wait to kick your asses, again.'

Enzan answered nodding at Vade, immediately knowing what to do. Enzan jumped and got launched to the air, performing a few flips to adjust his momentum and firing the spell 'Arrow Bomb's below him. A few arrows missed but Therck was already doing the War Scream spell, which pushed any bombs that missed their mark to be boosted and pushed forward, which is heading towards their intended target. The arrows went forwards and downwards at the same pace, their opponent looked generally shocked at that coordinated attack. He gritted his teeth, as if waiting for the perfect timing. Seeing him being distracted, Wrock turned invisible after giving his allies a visual cue.

Their enemy dodged the arrows from above by jumping back a few meters, and threw his axe forward; making contact with the bombs and preventing him from taking damage from the archer's attack, but his cheek got burned a bit from the heat. Moreover, the axe got blown away, leaving the antagonist unarmed. When he tried to reach for his weapon, Wrock while invisible used 'Leopard Punches', not expecting that surprise attack, he got trapped him in a fury of attacks, driving him further from his weapon. He winced in pain but a smile appeared on his face.

He wiped a small amount of blood from his cheek and laughed. 'Good... This is a fun battle...' His murmured to himself, 'for me that is.' He began disappearing.

Therck, Enzan, Vade and Wrock formed a line in front of the panic stricken youngsters. In a flash, the Drakefang was lifted in the air and the axe began making its way towards the four heroes with speed so great it gave the humans tunnel vision, as if cutting the air in half. As it was about to approach them, the man reappeared holding the axe on its sides, charging at them as if to ram them.

The four men dropped their weapons to grab hold of the charging weapon, the four humans grabbed the axe's handle. They try to push the axe wielder back, only to hear a giggle from the other end. The man yelled as he began overpowering the four humans, his immense and inhuman strength began pushing back the four men slowly but surely, their armour boots grinding against the floor titles. Therck and Vade did a war scream spell to in an attempt to boost their strength, yet the man sniggered, as he did a hand sign that made Wrock gasped. Suddenly, the strength the four humans just gained was gone whereas the already inhuman strength seemed to doubled. The four humans realized what had happened. Before Wrock, Vade or Therck can bolster their power, the axe suddenly moved upwards, carrying the four humans along with it. Their problems weren't over however, not only were they lifted up to the air, during their airborne; their foe smiled a maniacal grin as he used 'Multihit' on them. With the added strength and extreme close proximity, the humans were hit and knocked back so hard that they released their grip from the handle and went flying across the air. They crashed into the floor like Morris and Vago did earlier, some on their backs, some on their chests. The four staggered and struggled to get up after enduring those brutal attacks, the armour cracked and dented.

Suddenly, a solider who wore a custom made battle skirt shouted. 'You can do it! Get up and save Ragni!'

Hearing her words, the soldiers who were ordered to stand back began cheering for them and encouraging them to fight, some of they even began singing the cheer like they did yesterday, hoping to give them strength, knowing those four are their only hope. The man looked amused by the sight, until the same female soldier launched a war scream spell at him. He blocked the attack with his enormous axe, being pushed back a bit; his amusement became an annoyance, and threw smoke bombs at the fighters and one particularly aimed for that girl that overestimated herself. They all were unable to escape the smoke radius, they coughed violently and some even passed out, unable to heal themselves and still tired and injured from their previous battle.

The voices reached to the ears of their superiors nonetheless, they slowly stood back up and faced their rival. Wrock heard the words of encouragement, however a female voice stood out than the rest, he saw the voice coming from a girl, no, a woman. The woman collapsed from being directly hit from the attack, but she let an impression to him. Her courage to lead, her bravery to speak, he nerve to fight; even against the odds...

'She has the potential to be a great commander. And maybe a general in the future' Wrock thought, seeing her body limped and fell on the roof angered him... He will avenge her, he will avenge them.

His dagger found its way to his hand. The others held their weapons in their hands. Even the remaining troopers seemed to want to get into the action, they glared at the man.

Therck did a war scream and they all charged right at him. Assassins turning invisible, Warriors and Archers giving buffs to one another, they all rushed right for their target. He saw all of them running right at him, cracked his knuckles and began his move. First, he turned invisible to avoid being spotted, under the speed boost he was right next to the humans without being seen, he again absorbed their buffs as he began beating the soldiers with his weapon. His feet making contact with armour and body parts, sounds of pain could be heard with every contact he made. After toying with the weaker ones, he launched himself straight for Enzan, who somersaulted away before the axe could be stained red with his blood. Therck glanced at Vade and then looked at his hammer, Vade again made no comment but jumped on the hammer, instead of expecting a 'War Scream' he got launched to the air. He saw his target below him and used his own war scream spell on him, pressing their foe on the ground. A grunt could be heard, as Therck released uppercut spells. The attacks successfully made contact as he wasn't able to escape and he got thrown up to the air in flames, and receiving an explosion that surrounded him. He fell to the ground, with his axe imbedded to the floor just a few meters from him, his cloak ripped from the attacks, and even he began to feel fatigue. His tried to get up, only to feel a sudden sharp pain that slashed his cloak and his face. He roared in pain, and saw a certain general reappearing in front of him. He had felt for the same trick twice.

There was silence, everyone stood still with not a sound coming out. A strong wind blew and most of the cloak that was once covering their figure sailed along with the wind. All that's left standing in front of the humans is a person, who wore a mask. A grin and evil looking pumpkin mask. Behind that mask, purplish and black aura leaked through the cracks of the mask like smoke coming out from a fire. The man wore a plain blue shirt and purple pants; his skin was surrounded with the same dark aura.

'Impressive you injured me, though just a bit.' He yanked his axe from the solid floorboard. The Drakefang wasn't damaged at all. 'Goodnight kids.'

Suddenly as he grabbed the weapon, he felt a sudden surge of power flowing into him. He at the same time experienced a vision and a voice; he heard the three words, 'Defender' and 'Wounding Strike'. He saw himself raising his weapon and hit Wrock. A mage tried to heal him but... he wasn't healed at the normal rate but in a much slower pace. The vision ended as he came to his senses. He felt even stronger, even faster. He felt he could fight longer than before.

'Even if the healing potions and heal spells are not at their full power, it shouldn't take that long... Unless my new attack could...' He thought to himself as he heard a cry.

Wrock held his weapon tightly, charging right for him. The masked man however rolled to the side and with a cry hit Wrock towards the troopers. He crashed into them, and yelled in pain. The mages healed him with their heal spells, however they looked shocked at their rate of healing, a few mages did the healing spells but it seemed as if no healing was done at all. Wrock was about to take out a healing potion whereas Vago walked towards him to attempt her own heal spell, when all of a sudden the healing effects returned to normal, but Wrock was still having difficulty standing as all of them were confused as to what happened.

The masked man looked in his axe in awe. He realised his vison is a reality now.

'Wounding strike...' He murmured, and turned to look at Vade. He jumped and slashed his weapon at Vade, Vade quickly used his 'Sloth' to block the axe but was overwhelmed immediately. Therck used his hammer to help protect Vade, but it did nothing. The axe wielder struck their unarmoured arms, forming deep cuts that leaked blood. They screamed in pain and were kicked away, landing flat on the ground. The axe man aimed at Enzan and before Enzan could react, his neck was grabbed and he felt a strong kick driven into his stomach. He coughed a bit blood out and was thrown straight to where the other humans are. He landed heavily and rolled to where the others were.

Vago lead the mages to use meteor over and over again, Morris lead the remaining forces. They all launched their meteors, war screams, arrow storms.... But the masked man just stood there, his arms opened wide, as if taunting the attackers, mocking and insulting even with their combined strength can't harm him anymore. The attacks hit their mark, dust filled the air, and the entire scene was quiet. Everyone remained quiet, and after what felt like an eternity the smoke and dust cleared, revealing the person that they combined all their power to attack was still standing in the middle of a crater.

'My turn!' The mask man used a Multihit and knocked everyone back. With his astonishing speed, he high jumped and aimed right for Wrock's sweaty neck.

But Wrock's neck was never severed. All he heard is a loud clang and was faced with a black and green handle. The spear was one of a kind, a long space dark handle; brilliant green crystals encased some parts of the staff. The spear head is a sparkling green crystal encased with the same black material. And everyone knew only one person holds this weapon.

'Bob!' Wrock whispered. The smoke cleared and revealed the demigod of Ragni himself. The humans cheered while the masked man groaned.

'Bob...You will pay for what you did to me.' He hissed.

'Ehm... Who are you exactly? I never met you before...' Bob asked, trying to rememorize the people he met for the past 121 years.

'You didn't save my love ones when you had the chance. You ignored their plead for help, you let them die.' The man behind the mask growled, he took his Drakefang while went to retrieve the dagger he had threw earlier. He attached the dagger to his ankle, once made eye contact with Bob again, he zoomed towards Bob, making an attempt to kill the demigod he once worshipped. Bob, despite his old age was moving unnaturally. His movement may have slow down whereas his strength diminishing with every passing time, but he still and will be the demigod of Ragni, and for good reason. The black and green spear in his hand morphed into a dagger, yet another oversized one. Their weapons clashed, the masked man jumping around trying to land a deadly hit with his axe and the dagger, but Bob while staying on the same spot moved his blade so swift and powerful, he became an impenetrable wall. Frustrated, the mask man back flipped to gain some distance between them. He was about to throw his axe like a boomerang when suddenly...

'Frost Serpent!' Ice blue and snow white colours of ice were raging towards him. He tried to turn invisible and dodge the attack with his increased speed but it was too late. The ice froze him in place, leaving his head free. He saw Bob holding not his dagger but yet a wand, the same colour scheme of green and black.

The wand morphed back into his dagger as Bob shouted 'Fire Bomb.' But the masked man couldn't break free. The spell crashed into him, exploding in his face.

Bob landed gracefully while the masked man got thrown back, though he finally got free from the icy grasp. The masked man felt rage boiling within him, he will make Bob pay for ruining his life. He ignored the blood and pain his body is having. There he is, an old man standing in front of him. He can finish him with his new power. He charged once again straight for him, preparing to use 'Wounding Strike'.

Bob never gave him a chance. He signed at how impulsive his opponent became, a foolish mistake indeed. His dagger transformed to the brilliant spear that saved Wrock's life, and with the spell he said, 'Rising Upper cut'. Brown particles travel on the earth in front of him; they travelled forward till they reached where the masked man was, and suddenly the earth under the antagonist feet raise up at such speed that it looked like a blur. The sudden rise of the ground caught his adversary completely off guard and he got rocketed sky high.

'Ah!' The pain grew stronger than ever. 'No... I just need to land one attack. I can't fail.' He thought to himself, he struggled to open one eye to see what Bob is preparing to do. His hand clutching onto his axe.

Sure enough, the spear transformed into an emerald and black colour bow, just like his other weapons. 'Arrow Barrage' Bob shouted. The arrows with their tips on fire and smoke zipped across the night sky and headed straight for the falling man.

'This is it. I'm too hurt and tried to continue...' He saw the arrows closing the distance, down below he saw the humans cheering and clapping, while Bob winked at him. Seeing that wink, he felt insulted, he heard a few words from his mouth before he made got exploded once again and made landfall were 'You piece of...'

Boom! The arrows exploded as his entire body rubbed against the hard floor. A bloody red line formed from where he landed till where he stopped.

'You're defeated, surrender!' Bob said holding his spear and pointing to the defeated person.

'Ne...Never.' The pumpkin mask man said, using his axe as a support to stand up. His body full of blood and bruises, his shirt and pants torn beyond repair. 'You may have defeated me this time, but... this isn't last time we meet.' Suddenly, he felt his mask got teared off from his face, his whole face revealed to everyone there.

Bob held his weapon with one hand, and the mask with the other. He looked at the mask in every angle and his eyes widen.

'This... This is a haunted mask. Master Mael... Where did you get this. Answer me.' He looked at the foe he defeated. However, he was not expecting what he saw. A pair of glowing white eyes stared back at him, he felt his glare staring into his own soul.

'You...' Wrock gasped in realization. 'Brian... Is that you?' He dropped his dagger, confused and bewildered at his old friend that he thought was missing all those years ago, would be the one to hurt him.

'Brian is dead, now it is Herobrine. And I will crush this very town that you were born in, Bob! Until next time.' Herobrine raised his axe at Bob and turned invisible before anyone can stop him. The humans fired their spells everywhere but it became clear that he is gone. Soon the humans were left alone on the quiet street.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
'There was no cheer, there was only shock. I could never forget the look on Wrock, he seemed tormented and he was never the same again. Sometimes I ask him about it, but he would just say he's fine. None of us ever knew what was going on. Bob immediately left after that night, saying he has to deal with that mask urgently. Why? He never told us. But we began to rebuild the destroyed parts of town and soon Ragni was back. We fight off the monsters but we never did saw Herobrine since then...' Vade concluded the long story.

There was nothing but silence. Everyone remained where they sat until Angel stiffed a yawn and placed her head on his dad's lap, who began snoring and drooling.

'Oh wow, it’s so late already. I side tracked too much. I told more than how we made that combo move...' Vade said, looking outside to see the squad that patrols from midnight to six in the morning. 'Way past Angel's bed time. You two should go home.' Enzan and Therck nodded as they bid farewell, they shut the door quietly. The two brothers greeted a few patrolling soldiers, and went to their house.

'Pardon me, but why didn't you use better weapons than you had back in those battles all those years ago?' Skywalker asked, feeling ironic that the people should have gotten better gear than that, and won battles much easier with fewer casualties.

'A good question, mainly because when an undead horde does in fact enters the city, they loot and raided everything, potions, food, weapons, armour, gears... This list goes on. Back then, even after we won the battle, the price is heavy. Trade routes have existed for decades that go to other towns, but with the monsters keep spawning and appearing from the portal and the human population more or less the same over the decade since the portal appeared... It's hard for us for have successful runs and get good loot and trade. Most of our stuff are mob drops until recently so they are limited in power. Don't forget, the corruption affects all of Wynn, so it's not just us who have difficulties; it's every human settlement and town. Each town is fighting for their own survival, so Fruma letting their recruits come to Wynn to help us is a huge relief and joy. So thank you!' He patted the two Fruma recruits.'

'Feel free to sleep here using the two folding beds I kept in that chest next to the stairs, sleep well and continue your journey. Maybe help a few citizens; I'm certain they will appreciate your help. Good night.' He said as he carried the snoring Angel upstairs.

The two were left alone at the living room.

Sky? I think I found my purpose. I'm going to help people like yours. Seeing Angel happy is ... heartwarming.' Krisstal said, taking off her boots and helmet, putting them next to the door. She rested her spear on the table like Skywalker's dagger.

'Awesome. I'll support you as always, besides I have a new goal. Finding Herobrine and learn about him.' Skywalker said smirking with confidence, pulling the folding beds near the fireplace.

'Yeah sure. No one found him for twenty five years. He could be anywhere.' Krisstal said, lying on a bed.

'You don't know that...' Skywalker replied, and rested his head on the soft pillow.

Herobrine while invisible jumped from the roof and landed outside the window, seeing and listening to everything they did and said. He thought to himself. 'I'm much closer than you think...'

He smirked as he left, sprinting back to the portal.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author Note

This is a long chapter, second longest for the whole story so far. There are lots of reasons why this is needed to be a long chapter. Firstly, to give you an idea how battles with the undead and corruption looks like; people do actually die, but they also fight to live as well. Secondly, to introduce how (in my story) Ragni’s army works and operates, different squads sent to defend territories that are swarmed and conquered by the undead, like in real army would do, protect their country and their own people. Thirdly, if you recall in chapter two of my story, I discussed how Krisstal didn’t really have a purpose to be here, well now she has. Fourthly, I want to add a bit more lore to my timeline, showing how different battles were in the past and the present day, such as the usage of cannons in the past. But now with the help of Fruma recruits, trading of much better stuff became more accessible and thus the whole city has a much better chance of defending themselves than in the past, emphasising how life was harder for everyone back then. Fifth, I finally get to introduce the Antagonist for my story, Herobrine himself. Through this chapter, we finally learned of his minor past and motivation for attacking Ragni, why is he interested in Sky and Kriss will be explained further down the story. With Herobrine finally having a place in the story, I also could put the warlords weapons into my story with a solid introduction (from my point of view). Of course, in the game there are no such weapons, but they are just so awesome when animated by Youtubers such as Rainimator and NinjaCharlieT, I just couldn’t resist how legendary these weapons are, and I will make sure to make the Hypixel Warlords weapons are portrayed as such.

School is about to start and I will be more busy, thus I will post shorter word counts for my future chapters (Maybe around 5000) unlike this one lol.

Also which title for this story is better? ‘The legend of Herobrine’ or ‘For the Wynn’. ‘Wynn’ as in ‘Win’. For the Wynn the basically the name of the group/team/guild for Skywalekr and his friends (like Fairy Tail), more characters will join this guild down the line as well. I couldn’t really decide on which title fits my story better, plot won’t change, but both titles seem to match, keep in mind Herobrine won’t always be the antagonist. There are lots more, but let’s just say Herobrine has a major part in all this as well.

Thank you every officers, admins, builders... that has created and developed Wynncraft. Do share important information about Wynncraft, such as easter eggs and timelines or even 'wynn'consistencies. (The term is not created by me; credits go to whoever comes up with this.) As knowing these will help me improve my story. Thank you once again for reading till the end. I do not own anything except this story. oh and if you are interested , I could add you as characters (only minor roles sorry), just send me your name and a screenshot of your character (with or without gear)in wynncraft, preferably you front, side and back. It would be a bonus if you can list out the names of your gear and mount. (Makes me able to write your character a lot cooler than just saying your name.) Thank you all.

P.S. After the author’s note, I exceeded 10000 words. Holy Peppered.


	7. Quest to Conquest (part 1)

'Time to get up.' Skywalker said, slapping his friend's face lightly. 'It's sunrise.'

'I get up after sunset, go away.' Krisstal said, pushing her friend away.

'Come on, you said you want to help people, well start helping. We have to get Hearolie and Reygina and Wolfred out of hospital.' Her friend persisted, pulling her from her bed, which Krisstal held on for dear life.

'Fine... Go outside so I can get ready, give me ten minutes.' Krisstal stretched, rolling off her bed.

'You sure it's not ten hours?' The ninja asked, remembering what happened the last time she said that.

'Shut up.' She yelled, her voice was heard through the door. She found some warm water near the fire which she believed Skywalker boiled for his personal use. She took some and use it to clean her up and her equipment. She whistled a song that went horrible out of tune and got greeted by a piece of bread when she opened the door.

'You improved! You took half an hour this time. Anyways I bought us breakfast from the town's cook.' Skywalker said, handing her a piece of bread along with a cup of chocolate.

'Half an hour? It wasn't that long...' The warrior protested as she took a bite out of the bread.

'In any case, shall we go and visit the patients? Vade said the doctor they would wake up by morning. And we have to meet the doctor to hear the reports.' He said, flipping with his dagger in the air.

His friend didn't answer but walked towards the hospital, whom he obediently followed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Oowww. What happened?' Reygina grabbed her bandaged head, her eyes focusing on her surroundings. She saw her black cloak rested on a chair next to her, her fellow archer sitting up straight looking at her whom also had a bandage around his head. Wolfred was looking at the door for some reason.

There was a knock on the door, and she saw her friends entered in the room. 'Oh good, you're awake. Good morning.' Skywalker said, putting a healing potion next to the wounded archer and her. Wolfred ran and barked at them, as if saying hello.

The archer drank it and got off his bed and looked around. 'Where are we? Last I remembered, I saw a tree falling down on us.' He asked.

'You are at Ragni's hospital, doctors checked you both last night and this morning, said you two just need some rest and have no serious injuries; they said the tree is very old and the tree is both hollow so the damage is less fatal than the typical tree injuries. They say you can leave today, just a bit of bruises on your heads which would go away in days. Even so, Reygina your injuries are worse than Hearolie as you got hit by a heavier part of the trunk than Hearolie, you will experience balancing difficulties. The doctors said just take it easy and slowly and drink health potions for a few days to aid recovery...' Krisstal said, but got interrupted by Reygina screaming.

'It's not permeant, is it? Y-you mean I could be stuck like this forever?' Her legs gave up as she collapsed from hearing the news. She didn't cry out loud like Krisstal thought she would, but her watery eyes told her how scared and shocked she was, but then again, who wouldn't? Wolfred tried to cheer his owner up by doing tricks and Reygina let out a small smile while being hugged by Krisstal.

'Vade and Therck carried you here last night and paid the bill for you as well for Wolfred. Wolfred just needed rest, he's very much fine from what the vet said. This is quite an extraordinary hospital.' Skywalker said to Hearolie while Krisstal consulted Reygina.

'Wow! Therck isn't a jerk at all, contrary to what Enzan told us. He's pretty cool and a saviour. So where did you guys stayed last night?' Hearolie asked.

'We slept at Vade's house last night. He also told us a story on how he, Enzan and Therck created a combo move. Maybe we can make one ourselves.' Skywalker said, giving a short version of how they have battled and form their combined move. He left out Herobrine though, that's his job to discover him and not theirs. If he is indeed as inhuman as Vade said, he wouldn't want his friends to get hurt by being involved.

'My heal spell isn't going to help.' Reygina said sniffing, using her wand as a walking stick to support her wobbly legs as she was aided by Krisstal to stand up.

'It's okay. We will learn more moves as we progress in time and experience, like Vade, Enzan and Therck. In fact, let's start by asking around and help some citizens in need, we might learn something from them.' Skywalker assured her.

'Yeah, maybe I can learn something about Ragni from them.' Reygina thought to herself, remembering

'Maybe we can get some sweet new rewards as well.' Hearolie smiled. 'I'm getting a loot chest first, might as well enter Nivla Woods and check out the powder master for us.

'I'll come with you; I will do some exploring around the outside of Ragni. Maybe some citizens outside the town need help. Might as well study a bit about the corruption.' Reygina said.

'I'll buy a new dagger, so I can dual wield and train throwing my daggers with better precision and deal more damage.' Skywalker said.

'But wouldn't that meant you don't have hands to perform spells?' Krisstal asked.

'Well if that's the case, it's fine anyways. I don't need spells if I have skills. Plus, wouldn't that make me a special and unique opponent?' Skywalker asked.

'Or a stupid and weird one.' Hearolie said out loud, purposely hoping to change his friend's mind but in vain.

'You just don't like me or anyone breaking the mould.' Skywalker retaliated.

'Because it's weird! Why not use your magic for spells like... everyone else?' The archer said.

'I'm not saying I won't use spells, I prefer only use it as a backup, that way my stamina won't drain like an open tap like you, and everyone does in battle. There are already people like that, heroes and heroines who conserve their power in battle like me. I'm however taking it to the extreme.' Skywalker argued.

'I think let's just use what style that suit ourselves best.' Krisstal said, stopping their argument.

'Yeah, we should get going before we attract attention.' Reygina said, seeing how several patients on the opposite room looked at them in disgust and annoyance.

They left the hospital and the Enzan greeted them.

'Hello you four! I am here to bring four blank books for you, in case you want to write anything, take notes, make a list or draw pictures... Just anything you want to do with it. You can even decorate it if you want, it's yours and only yours.' Enzan said as he handed them the four brown books he had brought with him.

'If you need more than one book, just come to the headquarters, it's the giant building with stone and dark coloured wood at the east end in the North District. There are two Ragni Guard Golems at the entrance, so you can't miss it. We even put our prisoner there, their cells are visible to the outside so to remind the Ragni citizens they shouldn't commit crimes and to shame the prisoners for doing illegal and bad things.' Enzan said.

The Fruma recruits thanked him, as he excused himself, saying he had a meeting to attend in the headquarters.

'Well. Have fun you two! By the way, if any of you found a thunder powder, can I have it? I can use it for my other dagger.' Skywalker asked, looking at the injured archer and mage.

'Sure, well we better get going.' The wand wielder said, stumbling a bit.

'You want me to support you?' Hearolie asked, Reygina smiled and nodded.

'Thanks...' As she let her arm rest over his neck. She blushed but her hair covered her redden cheeks, which she was thankful for, for she knows Hearolie is someone who likes teasing her; kidnapping Wolfred, stealing that book, maybe everything. They slowly walked out the gate; Wolfred barked and ran with them, being the cute guardian he always was. Reygina began telling her companions what she learned about the forest from Ragni's Records.

'So Krisstal... I'll be going then.' Skywalker said, running across the street towards the North District, nearing crashing in to a Ragni Citizen.

She signed at the reckless nature of his friend; sometimes she wondered how he didn't make her and her parents homeless. Krisstal decided that she would walk around, and maybe buy that sweet hot chocolate she had from the throne room a few days ago from the cook himself. He would know the recipe.

Her feet took her to the Ragni Bakery. It was a simple two floor building actually, spruce wood gave the framing and white stained glass and walls make up the interior. Some cakes and drinks were displayed on shelves, the aroma attracting any starving citizen nearby.

'Umm   
'Umm... Excuse me, could you teach me how to make that hot chocolate severed from the throne room? It was great...' Krisstal asked, but could see the cook couldn't hear a word; he seemed to be making some sort of calculation. His white apron was covered with a white powder, Krisstal assumed it was a mix of flour, salt and sugar; he started a fire and looked at the visitor in his doorstep. The blue eyes of the cook met the brow eyes of the warrior.

'I can't believe what is happening to me! The King ordered me to bake cakes for all those new recruits! Unfortunately I don't have the ingredients to make them, and nobody sells those items in the fort!' The cook cried, clearly in a state of panic.

You think you could get me two eggs, one bucket of milk and three wheats really quickly? If you do, I will teach you the recipe and reward you.' The cook said.

'Okay, but where can I find the ingredients? That would be helpful.' Krisstal said, repeating mentally what she needed to find.

'Eggs can be found from killing chickens which are in Maltic and Katoa Ranch, or bought from the Egg Merchant found north of Maltic. Milk can be bought from the Bucket Merchant at Katoa Ranch north of Ragni. Wheat can be bought from a Wheat Merchant, two of which can be found close to Ragni, one at the farm inside of Ragni and one left of the Farmer Cevalus' house, or gathered by killing Scared Wheat at Katoa Ranch. Got all that?'

'Yep, off I go.' Krisstal said, she couldn't wait to learn the recipe of her favourite drink.

However, the two friends and all of the Ragni Citizen's failed to see Herobrine standing on top of the old abandoned building near the eastern gate. His cloak swayed in the wind as he looked at the boy and girl entering in inner parts of the city he once tried to destroy.

'Good, time to begin... but who do I choose...' He held his Drakefang close to his chin, after a short while. He decided to follow Skywalker, he turned invisible as he leapt down to the street below, no one notice his silent footsteps or breathing. HE quickly made his way to the North District. Seeing his target stopped to do some training.

'Hmm... What can I do to convince him to be my apprentice?' Herobrine thought, as he rested by sitting behind some bushes, overseeing Skywalker training his flying kicks but stay hidden from plain sight. 'Oh I know...'

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'You sure you will be fine?' Hearolie asked, reluctant to let her go on her own in her condition. Wolfred had leaded them to a wanted poster stuck on a stone fence post, which is exactly what Reygina was hoping to looking for.

'I will be fine, now go to the powder master   
'I will be fine, now go to the powder master. I want you to teach me personally how to use them.' She began her walk towards the north. The wind blew at her cloak, revealing shaky legs. Hearolie wondered if it was her condition or the icy wind.

'Wolfred, be a good boy and protect her okay?' Wolfred let out an 'arf' and ran alongside his human friend. Hearolie watched them until they left his sight, praying she would be alright, he ran along the emerald trail, killing any mobs that dare threaten him. Soon the familiar trees met his eyes.

'Nivla Woods...' He whispered to himself, remembering what Reygina had told him just now. 'This forest has been infested with giant, mutant arachnids for countless years. They serve as the greatest obstacle for adventurers on their way to Detlas.' Her voice played in his mind. He is glad that Skywalker isn't the one going through the woods. He recalled Krisstal telling him that one night when they were seven and six respectively, Skywalker was screaming and crying buckets, thinking he was seriously hurt, she and her parents rushed into his room only to see him standing still and looking at a spider the size of a key outside the window. She laughed and cried tears of buckets as well seeing Sky was so terrified he couldn't move and she had fun forcing dragging Skywalker close to the spider while her parents were trying to remove it from outside. Skywalker was screaming and crawling as hard as he can but she didn't let go of him, instead laughing like a maniac as she dragged him to the window. In the end, she got grounded and Sky didn't speak to her for a week, but she said it was totally worth it... He wondered what would happen if it was Skywalker show as standing here right now.

Several forest spiders heard him approaching; they began to crawl and prepare to attack their victim   
Several forest spiders heard him approaching; they began to crawl and prepare to attack their victim. Hearolie saw them coming, his plan was to keep moving into the deeper part or the end of the forest until he see the Powder Master's hut, like Therck said it would. His drew his bow and shot arrow after arrow, the forest spiders stood no chance as they died one by one by arrows piercing through their black and hairy bodies. A forest spider planned to bounce on him, unfortunately it was too slow and Hearolie zipped past it while it was in the air. It missed its target and crashed on the floor, angry that the human got away.

Ahead, Hearolie saw a spider lying on the ground in front of him. It just looked at him, as if studying him. Hearolie thinking this is easy prey, prepared to launch an arrow, but suddenly the spider sprang into action, it shot three forest spiders at him. Hearolie was able to duck in time as the forests spiders flew over him. He turned to kill the spiders that just went over him, but he saw nothing.

'An illusion? Well I won't fall for the same trick twice.' Hearolie thought. Seeing the nestling spider fired another of its attack. Believing it to be an illusion, he ran right for the nestling spider, this time the 'illusion' spiders hit him and he was knocked onto the sticky floor, he can feel his hair glued to the webbed dirt. The spiders from the surrounding trees saw this as a chance to bring a human to their leader. They surrounded and shot him were their webs and whereas some were ready to sink their fangs into the human flesh. Their poison paralyse their victims, struggle as they might, they can't do anything to protect themselves anymore whereas keeping them alive, just like what their queen wants. Their queen shall be happy to have another human.

Hearolie thought he was done for when suddenly a villager and a young Ragni soldier came to his aid, as evident by his blacker eyebrows and smaller mustache than Therck. The solider used his pike and swept the spiders away, the villager although held no weapon tried to stomp the spiders, a few arthropods squashed flat under his boot. He wore a short sleeved brown robe and had sea green eyes. He extended a hand to which Hearolie grabbed it and he was able to stand on two feet once again. He felt webs still glued everywhere as he ran his hand through his hair; he turned to face his saviour.

'Thanks, ehm, Mr... 'Hearolie said, trying to figure out what his name is.

'Talk later!' He said. 'We better hurry before spiders and zombies come, follow me.'

'Wait zombies?' Hearolie thought. 'There are zombies here?' He had his answer when suddenly a zombie appeared from behind a tree and was wore a shiny helmet which Hearolie assumed is made of gold, with its other parts covered in leather armour. He wasted no time and kept firing his arrows, the zombie seemed to be twice as durable as the previous zombies he fought in Emerald Trail, as the zombie could withstand a close range Arrow Storm, but it was quickly taken down by the solider with a quick jab to the leathered torso. They ran for a bit until they dived into a blue tent behind a tree. From the small hole of a half closed flap, Hearolie could see the fully leathered armoured zombie that Krisstal fought off with Therck last night. He was tempted to kill it, seeing how close it was tot the tent, but Hatath thought otherwise, whispering to him that that might attract the zombies and spiders to their location.

'That was close, thanks for the save you two.' Hearolie said, shaking hands with the two gentlemen. When the outside environment seemed to be a lot less hostile, the soldier exited the camp and Hearolie watched him stood at a cave in front of the tent they were hiding at.

'That cave...' Hearolie thought, wondering what lies inside the cave.

Hatath seemed to read his mind, he cleared his throat and Hearolie turned to look at him   
Hatath seemed to read his mind, he cleared his throat and Hearolie turned to look at him. 'Hello there, young traveler! I can see that you are looking for a challenge. Well I got one for you. You see, I am looking for a specific plant named "Saccharum".'

'Yes, I guess I am.' Hearolie said, getting rid of the webs on him.

'You see, I am looking for a specific plant named "Saccharum". I've heard that this cave may contain some! Unfortunately, it is infested by spiders.' He pointed to the cave where the soldier was standing guard. 'He is there to prevent the numerous spiders from inside the cave to get out and cause harm to any passerby.' Hatath explained. 'I am a herbalistst so I wish to get some more of that plants to study, from what I discovered and tested, it helps improve balancing problems...'

'Great! I can help heal Reygina's unsteady legs...' Hearolie cheered, his bow made a hole in the tent from the sudden impact.

'What did you do to her...? Did you...' Hatath asked, beginning to question him.

'One more word and you can go down that spider cave yourself.' Hearolie threatened. 'I didn't do what you thought I did.' He said, as they both walked towards the cave's entrance, the young soldier poking the spiders that were trying to come out.

'Oh no, I am not strong enough to risk this. Could you explore this cave and bring me three Saccharum as soon as you can? You could get some extra for your sick friend; I'll meet you in the Powder Master hut ahead in a day and I will get the medication ready for whatever reason your friend needs it.'

Hearolie took a deep breath and charged into the cave. The cave has cobwebs everywhere, the side of the walls, the ceiling. Along with the webs and uncountable forest cave spiders infesting the place, large spikes of rock hang from the roof, as if threatening to fall onto whatever is below. A few fire pits illuminate the cave, but the walls show only the overgrown leaves and vines and the moving black shadows of the spiders.

He didn't slow down one second; he wanted to get the herbs as soon as possible. He fired arrows at single targets and fired his arrow storm spell at swarms. The spiders were just too weak to take the attack head on. Ahead he saw what he came here for.

Between the two large stone pillars with large greenery hanging between them, several long green plants attracted his eyes. There on the grass lay several green tube-like stalks with a red leaf laterally laid across the stalks, as if tying the stalks together.

There on the grass lay several green tube-like stalks with a red leaf laterally laid across the stalks, as if tying the stalks together   
'Saccharum!' He dipped into the cold, adhesive texture of the water and slowly made his way through. Suddenly, he felt himself tripping over something and he managed to grab whole the bank of the small farmland. He could feel the eight legged monsters inching their way towards him. He was finally able to drag his body onto the shore. He groaned when he saw what he tripped on, a massive collection of spider eggs that were protected with layers upon layers of silk. He picked up the Saccharums and yanked the eggs back onto the water.

He quickly ran back to the surface, the spiders chasing after him, shooting webs and attempt to tackle him. But Hearolie was just faster than them, he dodged and side stepped to avoid the attacks. Ahead the juvenile solider was ready to cover his back, thinking he should repay him for earlier, he helped to kill the spiders.

'Arrow Storm!' Hearolie shouted.

'Uppercut.' The hand signs were made.

The combined attacks hit the massive horde of spiders, they all got launched to the air as the flames brunt them, they fell down one by one motionless.

'Nice job you two.' Hatath clapped. 'We better take a break in my tent as I repaired the hole you made.' Hearolie handed him the plants. Suddenly, next to the tent, a chest appeared. Hearolie was stunned as he quickly opened the chest; inside he found an unidentified leather chestplate, a small bag of thunder powder, potions, emeralds and his eyes gleamed at the long object in front of him. He took all the loot and the chest magically vanished, and the three people had a small meal and chatted till sky darkens.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krisstal made it to the farm, she saw a female soldier murmuring to herself while looking at a massive stone structure at her left, it was like a small castle with iron bars sealed the entrance shut. Krisstal thought she should help her, but realised that she had to get the ingredients for the cook as soon as possible so she instead looked right and found what she was looking for.

Krisstal thought she should help her, but realised that she had to get the ingredients for the cook as soon as possible so she instead looked right and found what she was looking for   
The aroma from the carrots, tomatoes, corn, wheat... crops and plants that were planted in the front and up top filled the air. The farm had stone stairs with wooden arch ways along the way, the path taking any visitor to the upper part of the farm, where cows, pigs and chickens made their animal noises loudly. She walked up the stone stairs and found the Katoa farmers were managing the crops when suddenly one of them ran to her.

'Please help us; zombies are trying to eat our brains!' The farmer cried as he and a few farmers ran into the barns.

Krisstal looked behind her and sure enough a few zombies were making their way up the stairs. She crackled her knuckles.

'This is a piece of cake... no pun intended.' She thought to herself. She ran straight to the horde and unleashed her bash spell. The zombies took the whole impact and got thrown off the ground and rolled down the stairs. Krisstal jumped and landed herself on the horde, poking their green flesh and killing them. She looked to her left and found something moving among the crops, it was small and fast. Krisstal let out a small yelp, thinking it was a snake. Suddenly, the mysterious thing jumped from the ground, revealing that a scared wheat was the thing that was scaring Krisstal all along. She signed; relieved it was not a snake. She used the spear she had and poked it through the scared wheat as it stopped jumping around.

'Still need to collect a few more. Wonder why the wheat is reanimated though.' She thought to herself. She found more scared wheat nearby and she picked them up after cutting them. She went back up the stairs and found the farmers coming out of their hiding places. They looked around and cheered at their saviour, surrounding her and shaking her hand.

'Thank you, Ms. You saved all of us and Ragni's food supply! We were hoping Ragni's King would allow some guards to help protect the farm sooner instead of next week.' A farmer grumbled.

'Take this bucket of milk for free, it's the least we can do.' A milk merchant said, handling the bucket of milk to her.

'Thanks so much, but why are there wheat moving around like they were alive? Was it always like this?' Krisstal asked, observed more scared wheat 'jumping' around.

'It a mystery to us all, all we know our ancestors told us that shortly the portal appeared and the monsters came here, objects that have no life reanimated. Even corpses from what I heard. Wouldn't want to find out if it's true though...' The farmer shuddered. Voices spread along the crowd, nodding their heads.

'I see... Any way I can find eggs?' Krisstal asked, seeing how she still needed the last ingredient.

'Well normally we kill chickens for that, but we preferred not to do that... We could give you some, just give us a minute.' The farmer replied, heading to wear the chickens are kept.

'Glad Reygina isn't here. She wouldn't kill anything that isn't already dead.' She thought, recalling how they need to kill animals to get emeralds for their helmets which Reygina just straight up refused.

The farmer was back with the eggs. She happily thanked them for their help and she bid them farewell. The famers did the same.

She quickly made her way back, and one look at the satisfied face of the cook knew she did a job well done.

'Great! You got all the ingredients! I can't thank you enough! Here, take these Emeralds for all your trouble.' The cook said, taking the ingredients from her and put them on the table.

'I also have these strange potions. I have no use for them, but I'm sure you do!' He took three blue potions and handed them to her.

'These are... mana potions?' She read the labels on the bottles, wondering what they do.

'Yep, they basically replenish your stamina so you can use your spells more and continuously for a short period of time.' The cook explained as he began cracking the eggs and poured the milk to the pot which was hung above the fire. HE then began grinding the wheat to a find powder and put them in the furnace.

'If you want to, not only I can teach you how to make the chocolate but also how to make this special cake! Just don't tell anyone.' The cook offered.

'Yeah, thanks chef.' She put her spear at the back of the kitchen as the cook began instructing her how to bake a cake. She had the best cooking class she had since her arrival in Fruma.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skywalker was heading towards the Northern District after bumping to a few people. A few Ragni soldiers were sparring in front of the headquarters, doing jumps and kicks with precision and power, while a group of Fruma archers were shooting the archery targets to practice their skills with their bow; the centre has a light which lit dimly every time the centre was hit. Some warriors and assassins were training their hand to hand combat skills with the training dummies. The dummies where have a fake head and wood as the body. Bones however covered every part of the wood.

'Maybe they want the recruits to train something realistic   
'Maybe they want the recruits to train something realistic. Makes sense because the monsters aren't just wood.' Skywalker thought.

Skywalker though it would be fun to give it a try to train his flying kick with both of his legs. A dummy that was not used currently caught his interest, he took a few steps back and ran towards the dummy, and when he was around one meter apart, he jumped up and stretched his leg out. The dummy took the whole force of the impact, but the dummy was a lot tougher. Skywalker landed on his feet and saw he did no visible damage.

'Well...Time to try again!' Skywalker thought. With a battle cry that attracted unpleasant bystanders that gave him weird looks, he ran and performed his flying kick, again and again.

It was an hour after his constant practice. Skywalker felt he had gotten better at his timing and his strength of his kicks. He sat next to the dummy, sweat dripping like rain. He gulped down his water bottle; he walked towards the pond nearby and filled his bottle with cool water which he poured over his hair. The cooling effect was a comfort to him.

He then figured he should practice his precision in throwing daggers. He took his dagger out and threw at the archery target behind him, the handle hit the centre instead of the blade, causing the dagger to bounce of the surface while still spinning, and it crashed onto the solid stone ground as it stopped rotating. A sudden idea came to Skywalker's mind, maybe he could...

'Psst! Over here...' A brunt orange masked man attracted his attention, Skywalker saw him being in the cell under the headquarters. His clothes were very different to that of the Ragni Citizens. Skywalker assumed he wasn't from here. He walked closer and saw the man wore a grey vest instead of a shirt. His pants were gray as well, his shoes the colour of coal.

'Oh! I am so glad to see you!' The man said. 'My name is Ooni, and I have been detained in this cell for over twenty years now. I'm a member of the Resistance... you probably heard of us.'

'Actually no...Why would I...' Skywalker asked while wondering what 'the resistance' the prisoner could be referring to, however the man interrupted him.

'Listen, I've been recaptured a few days ago. You must help me escape, for the Resistance! Yes, I manage to almost escape my twenty year sentence, but sadly I got careless.' Ooni explained. 'A kind adventurer named Waront was about to give me the key to escape, but he got scared away by some guards and he dropped the key! I was so close to manage to grab the key, but a stupid rat stole the key and ran away and escaped through a small hole in the concrete wall...'

He looked at the east side and on the floor, as if seeing what happening below the earth. 'It probably went in the sewers, like every other rat. There's a secret entrance we made for...Um...That's not important right now.' Skywalker rolled his eyes, if he is going to help him, why not give him more information.

'Just go to the east gate and swim up the sewage to get to the large sewer pipe. Waront is probably hiding in the sewers and trying to get the key back. He probably closed the gate made up of iron bars that covers the pipe, so you might need to open it by yourself. If you could get the key back to me, it would be wonderful!' Ooni shook Skywalker's hand and patted his back.

'Now wait a minute. What makes you think I should help you? You probably are just using the sympathy of others to help you get out of jail.' Skywalker said, eyeing the man suspiciously.

'I am not general! I am innocent!' Ooni sounded emotional, as if tired of people suspecting him over and over again. 'I have been framed by WynnExca...Never mind. Just please get me out of here.'

'Only if you tell me why you are here first.' Skywalker said, remaining stern.

'Fine! I have been framed like I said, by WynnEx...' Ooni paused, before continuing. 'No... It is better if you not know this; you are the type of person to just rush into things without second thoughts, in other words impulsive. I saw you train just now; you didn't even bother to think if you may hurt yourself when you kick into the dummies. However, I will tell you that during my imprisonment, I have heard of a place that has lots of treasure and loot and most importantly power...'

Skywalker repeated the last words without himself noticing. 'Treasure, loot and power?'

'Yes, see, I have the key that unlocks this place, when you give me the prison key, I can give you this key that unlocks the path in the...' Ooni explained when suddenly footsteps echoed above them.

'Quick, the guards are coming. If they see you, they will question and imprison you as well, go to the east gate and get in the sewer.' Ooni shoved Skywalker as Enzan greeted him.

'Hi there Enzan. Say may I ask what he is doing here?' Skywalker asked pointing at Ooni.

'Oh this feller was charged with defamation, slander and libel against Ragni's King, He therefore was severely punished.' Enzan seethed.

'Please Mr Enzan, Sir, you got to trust me on this. That organization is threatening...' Ooni begged, tears started to form within his black eyes...

'Silence! You should have suffered far worse punishment for escaping jail had it not been the King's mercy. You would reflect on your actions as you continue serving your sentence. If I were the King, I would have you beheaded for treason and disrespect to Ragni!' Enzan shouted.

Skywalker took a look at him and Ooni looked at his only hope; somehow he didn't see any evil motives or lies within the poor man. His eyes, his breathing, his emotions... Somehow, he could sense it...sense what he is telling maybe the truth after all. But can he trust his own gut instincts? 

'Let's go Skywalker, there is nothing to talk to him.' Enzna said, leaving the quarters.

Skywalker took one last look at Ooni, his face drenched in tears, the iron bars warmed by the strong grips of his hands. His face lowered, feeling defeated completely.

Skywalker knew what his decision is. When Ooni lifted his head up, Skywalker nodded.

Ooni mouthed a few words that made Skywalker knew he made the right choice. He read his lips and knew what he said was a silent 'Thank you'.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And here it is, part 1 of quest to conquest. Part 2 will be next, covering Reygina and Skywalker mission. You may notice that I added Prison Story in this chapter, even though the quest no longer exists. That is because to me it is part of my wynncraft experience, and too many as well, which is why I would use old or removed quest. Speaking of which, I hope you enjoy how I combined the two versions of 'Prison Story' to one. Don't worry, not everyone who wants to steal will have a good ending for them. I hope you enjoy, and as promised the chapters will be a bit shorter. I mean certainly not like last chapter. Lmao. Hallowynn is near folks, so excited for the new quest.

Thank you every officers, admins, builders... that has created and developed Wynncraft. Do share important information about Wynncraft, such as easter eggs and timelines or even 'wynn'consistencies. (The term is not created by me; credits go to whoever comes up with this.) As knowing these will help me improve my story. Thank you once again for reading till the end. I do not own anything except this story. oh and if you are interested , I could add you as characters (only minor roles sorry), just send me your name and a screenshot of your character (with or without gear)in wynncraft, preferably you front, side and back. It would be a bonus if you can list out the names of your gear and mount. (Makes me able to write your character a lot cooler than just saying your name.) Thank you all.


	8. Quest to conquest (part 2)

Skywalker bid farewell to Enzan, as the elder archer went to take a rest from his morning patrol back at his apartment. He quickly sprinted towards the eastern gate and looked down at the side of the stone pillars. The iron golems too busy dealing with the monsters outside the gate to notice him at all. The town guards didn’t seem to pay any attention to him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, as he leapt over the border.

It was quicker than he expected, in just a few seconds he felt his body made contact with the freezing water. He swam up to the shore to catch his breath, looking up, a huge waterfall of sewage poured out from a massive opening in the wall. 

‘Swimming up that waterfall is impossible as if the stink isn’t enough to drive me away, and I’m not drinking any of that by accident. Climbing this wall is the only option but the surface is slippery…’ He thought as he observed his surroundings.

He looked at his dagger and an idea came to him. The dagger impaled into the mossy and slippery andesite; Skywalker took a deep breath and slowly moved his way up. Feeling the dagger successfully anchored to the wall, he put his foot to the wall, while grabbing hold the cracks in the wall with his other hand. He hoisted himself up, and slowly made his way bit by bit up. He was halfway there when suddenly a brick gave way, causing him to slide down the uneven surface, the leather boots torn a bit from the little friction he had got during his descent. He slowly regained his grips and footing as he took a deep breath, seeing that he fell a few meters. 

‘I hope this is all worth it…’ He murmured to himself, recalling what Ooni had said to him before he changed his mind and dropped the subject. 

With his mind occupied with the mysterious organisation he was told, he made it to the iron bars without realising it. He tried to open the bars but they seemed to got stuck, he then proceeded to use the handle of his dagger and hammer the hinges a bit until the sound of a crack echoed deep into the pitch black pipe in front of him. He pulled the bars hard and they gave way, the sewage pipe now accessible for him to explore.

‘Time to find a person and a key.’ He said, leaving a small crack for him to exit later just in case. Unbeknownst to him, Herobrine planned to use that unclosed gate for his entry as well, seeing the young ninja entered the sewers, he turned invisible jumped down to the water below, following him.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Reygina had finally managed to make her way towards the farmhouse where help was wanted.

A farmer was at the house looking at his field, he was biting his lips while at the same time murmuring something. He wore a long sleeved olive green shirt and dark green pants. He saw Reygina in the distance and walked towards her. 

Reygina was not expecting this sudden approach, she shuttered and wanted to turn back but found her own feet stuck to the dirt, she looked down quickly to see Wolfed sitting on her feet, her weaken strength made her pet felt like a giant stone that encased her feet.

‘You going to do something to me? Stand back, I’m warning in you…’ She tried to sound tough, yet her warning was nothing more than a whisper, traumatised by the last time an unfamiliar man approach her. She regretted acting tough in front of her fried outside, she hated his teasing and believed she could handle this alone, how wrong is she. The man was a meter in front of her, she closed her eyes and aimed her wooden staff at him.

‘Ah, looks like a fresh recruit! Good to see the army growing again. About time someone in the army had time for us citizens, I've been waiting for a bit of help from someone with some backbone! We have to fight the corruption too you know! Speaking of which...’ The farmer said, breaking the tension, in fact he seemed very happy to see her. He chuckled when he caught sight of her wand and helmet. ‘You certainly looked the powerful type, please I mean no harm, in fact I have a request. Farmer Cevalus is my name, though people nicknamed me as Kelri. Call me whatever you feel more comfortable with. ’

Reygina lowered her weapon a bit, and told him her name, relieved that the farmer was just looking for help. She nodded and began to listen to his story. ‘Recently, my dear father passed away and I buried him out back. Well, he's not there anymore; the corruption has got to his body. Corruption affects different things in odd ways. It sometimes reanimates corpses and sets them against the living. We can't fight him head on.’ He looked at the field yet again; Reygina trying to look at what the farmers is looking at but the tall crops completely obstructed her view.

‘We should use my fresh Corkian sprinklers to poison the pest! I have a spare crate of rat poison aside my house... If you're able to safely make it inside my farm, my father's animated corpse may use fireballs to kill you... Yes, fireballs. Who knew my father had that in him? If you poison the water reservoir on the other side of the farm field after you enter, you can watch as the pest makes his way back to the grave!’ 

‘Ok well… I see what I can do with this situation then.’ Reygina said. ‘Can you watch over Wolfred for me though? That’s doesn’t seem very safe for him.’ Wolfred let out a sad whimpering, his paws wrapping around her leg as if not wanting to separate from her.

Regina looked at Wolfred and remembering who his previous owner is, ‘Did your previous owner not treat you well?’ She asked, kneeling down to pick up the dog, he barked and nodded his head.

‘Aww I’m so sorry. I know how you feel. Trust issues with strangers.’ Reygina sighed and told Wolfred can come, but he has to run away if she tells him to whom he jumped and did a flip mid-air, happy that he can come with her.

‘Sorry to break you moment but well, you see, I have a bit of a rat infestation on my farm as well. Another problem I need your help with.’ Celvas said, looking at the cute moment in front of him.

‘Nothing I can't handle myself I assure you! But you see, one of the blighters stole my wedding ring, and my wife would kill me if she ever found out. I don't know which one took it, but if she sees me looking for it, she will find out. So could you go thump a few of them and find it? Bring me back the wedding ring as soon as you find it! Oh, and, don't tell my wife. If you're able to help me, I'll reward you kindly for solving either one or both problems!’ 

‘Yeah, okay. One at a time though. I will deal with the corruptied corpse first. Yu going to help me?’ Reygina asked.

‘Yep, I think you need help carrying this crate, also once you pour the poison and got out of the sprinkler’s range, I will activate the sprinklers at the entrance.’ Celvas said as he lifted a wooden crate, the insides clinked and clanged.

‘Great, glad you decided to help.’ Reygina smiled for the first time at a Ragnian for the first time. 

‘Well… He is my father and I required assistance. Feels right if I do something as well.’

The trio went inside the field, immediately they were hit with a wave of heat and the smell of burning objects.

‘I’ll distract him with some spare rat poison bottles, you get the crate and head towards the end, you will see a water source which is for the sprinklers, hurry!’ Celvas said as he yelled to get the thing in the middle’s attention. Reygina took one look through the gaps to see what monstrosity are they dealing with. 

She wish she hadn’t, the animated corpse had a purple and disfigured face, its facial features unrecognisable, as if it is just a mush of stinky and purple skin randomly put together. The limbs are a crimson and dark red, with white things growing at the distal ends. It wore similar clothes to Celvas, Reygina thought Celvas must have wore his father’s clothes to remember his father. For some strange reason, the corpse is stationary at one spot as Reygina observed. She didn’t mind though, thinking to herself that this is much better, since they both have mobility handicap.

‘Father… Dad…’ She suddenly tried to memorize her own father back at Fruma, however her mind was blank, as if no such person existed, but how could this be? 

‘Sorry, Mrs? I really need you to… look out!’ Celvas shouted at the distracted 

‘Huh?’ Reygina snapped back into reality, a fireball was heading for her, small enough to squeeze through the gap she was using to look at the corrupted in front of her.

She quickly ducked, feeling the heat of the flames sailing past her. The ball of fire hit the plants behind her, the flames burned the plants behind her, they cackled and sizzled behind her. ‘Better to concentrate and proceed.’ She thought to herself.

Wolfred had managed to open the crate and Reygina could see the bottles containing full of blue liquid, knowing she cannot possibly run yet, she decided to try something new and hopefully won’t regret it. 

‘Are the glass bottles clean, not contaminated or anything?’ Reygina asked, hearing a yes from Celvas’s reply. 

‘Wolfred, can you hold this for me and run to the end? I’ll keep it distracted.’ Reygina asked. Wolfred grabbed a bottle and bit it, he ran towards the end and waited for his master.

‘Celvas, get ready to activate the sprinklers. I’ll distract him.’ Ryegina shouted over the cackling flames. He concurred and ran to where the button is, which is connected to a machine.

‘Hey you!’ Reygina shouted, she blasted the zombie but it was not in range of her attack and the projectiles disappeared in front of the corrupted corpse. Reygina cursed herself for her mistake, she was lucky that the attack rate wasn’t fast, even with her only able to stumble, if she dodged at the right time, she could avoid all the attacks if she done it right. She stumbled along the gaps that exposed her, the fireballs launching one by one, she ducked and dodged a few and she was able to make it to the next cover. Wolfred barked as if cheering his master.

Reygina timed the next projectile and began to limp her way towards her pet, dodging and deflecting the flames with her own projectiles. She successfully made it to the small pond of water, quickly unscrew the cap and pour all the poison in that one bottle Wolfred had carried, she hoped it would be enough.

Suddenly, the zombie suddenly got more belligerent, its growls became louder and the fireballs got launched the speed of an arrow storm. ‘You've must have done something to irritate the pest, because it's furious and more aggressive!’ Celvas shouted, his voice was faint, drowned by the sizzling fireballs that were moving everywhere. Wolfred obeyed his master ran towards Celvas who was already waiting to press the button.

Reygina looked at the rapid firing of the deceased, relentlessly and mercilessly launching his attack at where she was hiding. She knew with this sudden and unexpected change in offence will doom her, since she knew clearly she can’t possibly outrun or dodge every attack without getting hit. Getting hit once will lead to a high probability to expose her to a barrage of attacks that will be life threatening. In fact, the walls of the farm had begun to falter under the bombardment of flames, some parts were exposed after the crops were burnt down previously and now even more areas are being burned, the wood began to creek and crack under the intense heat and blunt force. Reygina knew she is trapped and a risky idea, one only Skywalker has the confidence to pull it off, came to her mind. It was better to risk her own life rather than letting the wooded protection be destroyed. 

‘Hurry and enable the sprinklers with the button near the farm's entrance before it can do any more damage!’ She shouted, Celvas was shocked at this command.

‘But if I do so, you might be poisoned as well, not to mention you seem to already have a condition with your legs already. I could potentially cause you more harm than you already have, I should get help.’ Celvas yelled, turning around to go to the city for assistance. 

Hearing a chunk of wood fell to the ground next to her is the only thing that Reygina needed to be certain of her decision. She hoped her long cloak could protect her from the drops of poison.

‘It’s okay, just do it, I can shield myself from the poison with my cloak.’ Reygina shouted, taking her cloak off and using it like an umbrella. 

‘If you say so, Wolfred right? Stay behind me!’ Celvas said, hoping nothing will go wrong. ‘Here it goes.’ The sprinklers were activated as his father and Reygina were showered with the toxic substance.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Skywalker walked along a path that was built next to the foul smelling sewage, the waters a colour of greenish blue. Candles and torches gave out the only source of light in this dark hole, cobwebs and wines overgrown and left to spread wherever they want, rats were all around the place, some swimming in the water, some chewing on the dried leaves, some scrambled around seeing a human in their area. Skywalker looked around, wondering why would this person called Waront would picked this place of all places to hide and go. He didn’t choose abandon buildings or the outskirts, then again no one will go to the sewers without reason. The rats scurried across the moist stone bricks, moss growing near the edges, the ‘ecosystem’ made the whole server hard to breathe, as if the sewers could suffocate anyone who are in there for too long. Without warning, there was a fork up ahead, one lead to left, the other to the right. 

Skywalker looked at the sides, both passages leading to no end, just an endless path like two mirrors mirroring each other. He cursed under his breath, knowing if he chose the wrong path, he could get lost in here forever, trapping under here, his sense of time is gone. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind. The sewers were now images in his mind. His gut instincts told him that going left is the right choice, so he turned left without hesitation, his instincts usually never let him down.

After what seemed to be an eon, he was met with another junction. Before he could decide which way to go, a voice echoed across the entire sewers. 

‘Hello? Is anyone there?’ A male voice was heard, sounds are coming what seemed to be the right. Skywalker knew where he had to go, but he had seconds thoughts of shouting back. He don’t know who this person is. If lucky, it could be Waront and his torturing journey is over. If unlucky, it could be some sort of serial killer hiding and waiting for his next victim.

He tried his best to make his way to the source of the sound, suddenly something fell on his head, he froze and shuddered, when he felt legs crawling on his head, he screamed a very high pitch scream, he knew what it is. Grabbing his dagger and knocking the spider that somehow landed on him, he batted the spider and it was sent flying to the foul water next to him. He ran ahead, not caring if he is making any noises or not, his scream had already gave his location away so what differences does it make if he screamed some more. Colourful vocabulary leaked out of his mouth as he ran straight into a web that he didn’t see, his sight was blocked as he was now shouting even more. Blinded, he also didn’t notice the vine ahead as he tripped on it, his entire body crashed into the moist stone. With the sudden stop, he calmed down a bit as he collected himself, looking up and in front of him stood a bald man, his black apron over the brown jumpsuit. 

‘Wo! You’re not with the guards are you, are you?’ The man asked whom Skywalker assumed is Waront.

‘No, I am here to help, Ooni sent me.’ Skywalker replied. ‘You are Waront, right? You have the key?’ 

‘Thank god! Yes, I do have the key, here it is. Somehow a rat had it and I was lucky enough to retake the key from it.’ He pulled out the key from his pocket. ‘Hopefully we can free the prisoner, he is quite a member of the resistance.’

‘The resistance? What are you fighting for exactly? Are you betraying Ragni? Treason?’ Skywalker hissed, releasing if that’s the case he must take him to the guards.

‘No, in fact we are protecting Ragni and some other towns actually. The enemy is WynnExca… Hey who is that guy?’ Waront suddenly stopped mid-sentence, pointing at someone behind them.

They both turned and saw a figure at the end of the tunnel. His ghostly voice echoed the sewers, as if his voice isn’t fearful enough, his mere presence has caused all life to wither, the leaves seemed to wilt and then wither, the animals running away from them as far as they can. Some mice even jumped into the sewer water.

‘I want to have a word with you, Skywalker!’ The man had a giant bone axe strapped to his back. His voice was stern, not the slightest hint of hesitation or cowardness, Skywalker new he meant business. He wanted to track him down, but in reality, he tracked him down.

‘Herobrine!’ Skywalker said, turning to Waront. ‘Better run, if he is as good as they say, we are dead.’ Grabbing Waront’s hand, they two hurried off deeper into the sewers. Herobrine smirked, apparently proud of hear his name said in that tone. 

‘You can’t escape me or your fate.’ Herobrine said, chasing after the duo.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Before the first drops of toxins made contact with her, Reygina took her cloak off and used as an umbrella, she hoped her cloak can give her the protection needed, it’s made out of a material than makes it waterproof, but she never tested it on chemicals. With her shield, she slowly made her way towards the exit, at the same time, the living carcass roared in pain and agony as the poison battered on its purplish red body. Its screams and cries grew fainter and fainter with its life slowly slipping away from it, the undead was silent suddenly, its body began to bloat till its skin began to tear and exploded with a large ball of flame. The explosion caused a massive creator and a huge mass of decomposing body parts to splatter across the field. It was a revolting sight and smell, Reygina gagged, trying her best to not vomit her brunch she had. The stink however soon subsided, Celvas ran towards Reygina as she slowly put her drenched claok down, careful not to breathe in or touch any of the poison.

‘Great job getting rid of that corrupt varmint, I can't thank you enough! You have prevented me from entering poverty and helped keep down the waves of corrupt monsters roaming this province. Take this well-deserved reward for the risky actions you took today.’ Celvas said, handing her a handful of emeralds. 

Reygina replied him, ‘No problem, glad that’s solved. Now for the second problem…’ She looked at the destroyed field, where some rats seemed to came out form their hiding places to inspect what had happened to their home.

‘Wolfred, help me out here.’ Wolfred barked and sniffed Celvas, trying to memorise the scent the farmer has which the ring might have as well. The animal and mage headed towards the muddy field, some holes in ground acted as heat vents to let the hot air escape. Wolfred was flipping the rodents one by one for fun, despite Reygina’s disapproval. He suddenly was running circles around a certain area, signalling her that he found something of interest. 

Reygina blasted the dirt away, the object in the earth reflected the sunlight as if it is shining. Reygina scooped the item up and they hurried back to the farmer, who looked shock at their progress.

‘Oh, back so soon? That means you found it! Here, give it to me, and hopefully my wife won't see.’ Reygina quickly handed him the item they founded, thinking this was all too easy.

‘Oh...’ Reygina stopped and looked at the farmer, seeing his smile slowly turning into a frown.

‘... This isn't my ring. This is a washer! Must be carried here by the rodents before we fixed the hole in the living room.’ He explained, slowly brushing the dirt off to reveal a flat metallic disc. ‘The dang rodents must be in the nest! They really will eat anything. Maybe you could take a look in their hive for me? I know, it is a horrible place and I've been meaning to close it up. But the chances are the rat we're looking for is in there. It’s over in the field, and don't forget to make sure my wife doesn't see you. Bring me the wedding ring as soon as you take care of the rat who stole it! The nest is in the cave right over there.’

The cave was at the far opposite end of the field, the brunt down crops made the back of the cave much more visible, she walked across the path she had gone once again, this time with no poison raining. She looked into the cave saw the mice scurried around the ground, Wolfred leapt into action and started sniffing the earth as they walked deeper into the cave. 

‘The cave is larger than it looks form the outside.’ She thought. ‘It is almost as large as the entire field.’ 

Wolfred barked at the rats, seeing how they ran away made Wolfred excited, as if they were toys to him. They walked past vines that has grew deep into the earth, and mushroom growing at the sides. The plants and animals made it a small sustainable ecosystem, in fact Reygina wondered that how some wheat were able to grow down here, even though the lack of sunlight, perhaps the mice carried the seeds here.

Wolfred’s sudden barking has shattered Reygina’s thoughts, dragging her back to reality. She was about to ask Wolfred what’s wrong when he saw a rat being cornered by her dog. The rat had something sparkling on his head, attached to it a gem gleamed and reflected what little light it got from the surroundings. 

Reygina gasped, ‘It’s the wedding ring.’ Wolfred woofed and swiped the ring off of the tiny animal’s head, and tried to hold the ring with his snout, Reygina giggled at the fail attempts, he gave up and just pushed the ring to her feet. She picked it up and while internally screaming at how dirty and disgusting the ring is now. 

She held it tight and they quickly left the cave and out of the field as fast as Reygina can. To her left, she saw a house and saw Farmer Celvas in the window. She was about to enter the house when she remembered his wife could very well be in there, and well, opening the door to see a woman giving your husband a wedding ring isn’t going to have a happy ending.

She waved and even fired a few projectiles into the air to attract his attention, it worked. The farmer quickly excused himself and ran outside, his eyes gleamed as bright as the reflecting wedding ring when he saw what he lost.

‘Ohh, you found it! Thank the king! I think I might have gotten away with this after all! Well, thank you very much soldier. Are you looking to head to Detlas soon? It’s the hub city of the whole province, everyone goes there! I wanted to go once, but my wife wouldn't let me. You should go! Just follow the emerald trail through the forest.  
There are dangerous monsters there though, so make sure you are strong enough. Anyway, here’s a small reward for helping me out. Maybe come in to clean yourself as well, you did a lot today.’ Farmer Celvas said, telling his wife they have a visitor. His wife, surprisingly was a very welcoming person, giving her a hug and offering her and Wolfred some cool water. 

‘Detlas? Hub city? We should explore there later after things are done here.’ Reygina thought to herself, making a mental note.

‘Kelri dear, can you help me get some spare clothes and a towel for the girl? She obviously needs it.’ The wife said, his husband obeyed and went upstairs.

She approached Reygina and said. ‘That no-good, lousy-cook clumsy man! Did he really think I wouldn't notice that he misplaced his ring? He's been wearing gloves whenever he sees me. When he gets home he's going to have more than rats to worry about, whether he found it or not!’ 

With a humph, she let out a deep sigh and patted her back, ‘Thank you for finding it thought, I would explode if he really lost it. My name is Emily.’ She said while shaking hand. 

‘No problem. I’m Reygina.’ Just as they greeted and introduced each other, the farmer returned with a new set of clothes, Reygina at first refused to receive such gifts from the couple, but both insist she should be rewarded for helping them solve two problems in one day. Reluctantly, she accepted and tried it on in their bedroom. It was a bit loose but nonetheless wearable, she looked at the mirror with her new attire.

‘Did I gain weight?’ She thought, pressing and looking at her tummy. She took her old clothes along with her, the couple admiring her new set of clothes, as if she were their daughter going to some ball.

‘Reygina dear, we would also like to give you this.’ Emily said, taking out a small brown bag to her, it’s made out of leather but the aurora is pleasant, it’s like the scent of a rose.

‘This old bag once belong to my daughter, who she is now a general in the Ragni army. A redhead in fact. Kathi is her name.’

‘Redhead? But you two have…’ Reygina shocked at the revelation. This is not how genetics work according to what she learnt. 

‘We adopted her, like Bob, Ragnians typically have brown hair and who have always been fair skinned, so she was abandoned as a baby due to her appearance. We want to raise her and we are proud we did. We also have a son later a few years later, our biological son that is. Kodi is his name, and like his sister, is severing Ragni as one of the soldiers. Kathi doesn’t need her bag anymore and she told us to throw it away because it is too old and broken anyways. So we repaired it just yesterday and we want you to have it.’ Celvas handled Reygina the bag, it’s a simple one, two pockets to hold one potion or bottle each side with a single space inside. She dumped her old clothes and her notebook, clamped one of her health potions and water bottle to each side. 

Emily gave her a box of dog food, jokingly said.’ Don’t give him too much or he’ll be rolling instead of walking.’ Reygina smiled at her kind act, and put the supplies inside as well. She is now ready to go.

‘Thank you so much for everything, you have been like a family to me, even though I was but a stranger.’

‘You helped us a lot, I’m sure Kathi and Kodi would be overwhelmed and glad you dropped by. Take care.’

Reygina slowly made her way out of the house, drinking a health potion to speed up recovery. She took one more look behind her and waved goodbye to the couple. Reygina could have sworn she heard some beating sounds and angry insults behind the closed door, but she decided not to interfere this time. She had done what she could.

The eastern gate was just ahead as the sun started to set, seeing Hearolie sprinting down Emerald trail, she called his name and he darted towards her. They talked about their adventures just now as the two friends went back to the town.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You can’t get away, you can’t escape… Taunts and claims echoed across the sewers. Skywalker was panting hard, he had tried everything he could think off to land a hit and escape from Herobrine, he tried to out speed him but he was much faster than him, he tried throwing his dagger but the giant axe just knock it back like a bat hitting a baseball, the rebounded dagger actually managed to make a cut near his ribs, if Skywalker reacted any slower, it could have been his abdomen being sliced. He picked up the dagger only to not see him. But he knew he isn’t gone, the cold and laughter is still there. That uneasy and the felling of being watched, like how he and Krisstal felt when they first arrived at Ragni. It made sense now…

‘You are the one who watched us entered town, correct?’ Skywalker asked, looking around.

‘Yes.’ The reply came, short and simple.

Skywalker closed his eyes and tried to listen for the slightest clue or hint where his foe is. He threw his dagger, only for it to hit nothing and got stuck into the mossy wall. He went to unstuck his weapon with some effort. His sweat dripped from his skin, merging with the sewage waste beneath his feet. Suddenly, Waront let out a cry as he was thrown into Skywalker, they both crashed and sunk into the sewage water. They got up to see Herobrine being visible, looking down on them from the pavement.

‘Yes…Yes… This is what I expected from you. You will be so much stronger and better when I trained you. Here, have a taste of power!’ He went up to Skywalker and grabbed him, uttering something Skywalker can’t hear clearly and he poked his eyes.’  
He jabbed Skywalker’s eyes.

‘Ahh!’ Herobrine dropped Skywalker who was trying to cool his eyelids and eyes with whatever thing he can use, the pain in his eyes was immense. Blinded, Skywalker tried his best to maintain his balance, trying to find where he put his health potion.

‘Your perception has increased, stronger than before now.’ Herobrie said, as Skywalker sensed Herobrine’s fist aiming for him, he ducked as the fist was centimeters away from making contact. He could hear Herobrine’s satisfactory laughter.

‘Also, if I catch you spreading my return, expect to see a girl friend very close to you to be harmed, physically and mentally. Now, one more loose end to tie.’ Herobrine said, he looked at the villager, who was screaming his lungs out. Skywalker tried to get up, but he was still recovering from that attack. He groaned in pain, his hands covering his eyes. Herobrine muttered something, he can’t hear what he said however, saw Waront was put gently on the ground.

‘No please, spare me!’ Waront said, but after Herobrine chanted something, he passed out. Herobrine went to get his axe that he put down.

‘Soon, you will be mine… Until then.’ Skywalker could see the outline of Herobrine becoming fainter along with his axe, the two entities soon disappeared, the human and the villager were then left alone in the sewers.

‘Ouch… What happened. Must have slipped on the wet floor again.’ Waront slowly gained conscious, as Skywalker managed to drink his only health potion.  
‘Wo! You’re not with the guards are you, are you?’ Waront asked Skywalker.

‘Huh? It’s me! Skywalker.’ The human replied, confused and surprised at his enquiry. 

‘What? I never met you before, you just suddenly appeared, did you did something to me when I blacked out during my fall?’

‘No… No… Nevermind Waront, I am here to help, Ooni sent me.’ Skywalker replied, seeing how he really had no clue what happened just now, as if his memory was erased for what happened just now. 

‘Thank god! Yes, I do have the key, here it is. Wait… How did you know my name? You must be a guard!’ He pulled out the key but quickly hid it, turning around to prepare to flee.

‘No! Ooni told me because he trusted me to free him?’ Skywalker replied, hoping he could get this done and go to rest.

‘Alright, hopefully we can free the prisoner, he is quite a member of the resistance.’

‘The resistance… Wait… Are you part of it? What are you fighting for exactly?’ Skywalker asked again, hoping to get some answers this time.

‘Yes, I have joined their cause after Ooni told me what happened during our brief conversation, before I got scared by incoming guards and dropped the key, and well I worked for the organization before I quit and become an adventurer. I am sorry but this must be kept as a secret, for your own safety, you shouldn’t be involved in this…’ Waront said.

‘I will take you to the guards myself if you don’t.’ Skywalker said, hoping the threat would be enough to make him spill.

‘Then you failed to protect Ragni form a bigger threat, capture two people that is trying to save Ragni, and endanger all the citizens. For you sake, I won’t tell you. Me and Ooni made an oath, an unbreakable vow.’ Waront argued, being stubborn.

‘Oh my… Nevermind, let’s just go. Ooni is still waiting.’ Skywalker said, the two exited the sewers from a secret passage behind Waront. They found themselves  
at the entrance of the sewers where rats infested inside the stone arch near to the throne room. Luckily, no one seemed to notice their strange behavior. 

They two stopped until a squad of Ragni soldiers had left the headquarters. Skywalker looked at the sky and notice how dusk is here already.

‘Woah! How long have we been in there…’ He thought. 

Ooni saw them from his cell and smiled with joy. ‘Wonderful! You got the key! Although, I got kind of used to this cell, I think I’ll stay for a bit…Free food and accommodation…’

Waront gently slapped his fellow resistance. ‘Wake up dude.’ Ooni just laughed that he was just kidding. 

He then turned to Skywalker and continued. ‘However, I am not greedy! Here’s something to thank you.’ He handed him a few health potions. Skywalker was about to leave when Waront stopped him.

‘Wonderful indeed!’ Ooni said, holding the key in his hands. ‘The Resistance thanks you. There's too many eyes on us right now, I'll try to escape when I'm alone. Do not worry, the Resistance pays well. Here, take this...’ Ooni handed him some emeralds and a strange looking key.

‘This special key will allow you to access the old Ragni sewers. It sounds like nothing, but the sewers got taken over by a terrifying crea-... Eh, nevermind. Anyway, there's a lot of treasures there if you're up to the challenge. The coordinates are written on the key. I recommend you level up a bit before trying.’

‘Level up?’ Skywalker said confused, never heard of this term before.

‘It means to sharpen your skills, perfect your weaponry… Stuff like that, basically means improving yourself.’ Waront said, looking at the headquarter golems who seemed to be coming out at the moment. 

Go! And good luck. You did more good than you could have ever imagined.’ Ooni said while Waront nodded in approval. ‘I’ll be nearby when you escape.’ Waront whispered to Ooni. The two hurried and left the prison, before anyone found them suspicious.

They walked to the bakery when he saw Reygina finished baking some food. Skywalker was about to said he had to leave but looked around and saw Waront was nowhere to be seen.

He sighed, he had been through a lot today. Learning about an organization called WynnExca something. Something about a resistance fighting WynnExca. Realizing Herobrine is very real and he did something to him. Herobrine apparently can erase and possibly alter one’s memories. These unexpected events happened so fast it overwhelmed him. 

A giggle caught his attention as he saw Krisstal happily decorating while humming a song he could vividly remember, it was a clam song, and he enjoyed hearing it. He hummed the tone a bit as well, trying to be in sync with Krisstal. 

‘If I catch you spreading my return, expect to see a girl friend very close to you to be harmed, physically and mentally.’ The thought of Krisstal suddenly triggered this frightening message and warning. He could have meant Reygina though, but he knew Herobrine was hinting at Krisstal more.

‘Krisstal…’ He felt pressured, he wanted to warn her, tell her what that uneasy feeling they had at the beginning when they first arrived here is. But he couldn’t. He clenched his dagger tightly. The conflict and pain stuck deep inside of him.

Krisstal saw Skywalker outside looking down on the floor, she wondered why he was like that and invited him inside with the chef’s permission and offered him one of her treats she baked and learned just now. Seeing how he smiled a bit and wolfed down the cupcake was a funny sight. The two had their moment together in the bakery while Reygina and Hearolie had returned from their own mission.

Meanwhile, outside the North Gate, where the Ragni sewers giant pipe was sealed shut, the same female soldier that Krisstal saw earlier looked with a worried expression on her face.

‘We really need someone to help clear out he sewage…’ The soldier thought to herself, requesting assistance once again.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
And here it is, part 2 of quest to conquest. First and foremost, sorry for not having the monthly uploaded or update, school is insanely treating me poorly, with projects and tests almost every week. Jokes aside. I combined the three versions of ‘Prison Story’ into one mission, setting up Herobrine’s will return, and Skywalker’s conflict in the future chapters. I hope this characterisation is fine for you readers to read and enjoy. And next chapter, the sewers are their next destination. 

Thank you every officers, admins, builders... that has created and developed Wynncraft. Do share important information about Wynncraft, such as easter eggs and timelines or even 'wynn'consistencies. (The term is not created by me; credits go to whoever comes up with this.) As knowing these will help me improve my story. Thank you once again for reading till the end. I do not own anything except this story. oh and if you are interested , I could add you as characters (only minor roles sorry), just send me your name and a screenshot of your character (with or without gear)in wynncraft, preferably you front, side and back. It would be a bonus if you can list out the names of your gear and mount. (Makes me able to write your character a lot cooler than just saying your name.) Thank you all.


	9. Sewers of Ragni

Krisstal couldn't shake that uneasy feeling about her friend. His hand was pressing on his rib this whole time and he smelled... like sewage, even though the smell was faint. She dragged Skywalker outside the bakery after excusing themselves.

'Okay, what's going on here?' She gave him one of her looks at him. Skywalker was now faced with what he dubbed 'Krisstal Glare'. Immediately, feeling the intimidation coming from her eyes.

'I... I... had an accident. I was trying to help someone out in the sewers but I slipped and fell...' He sheepishly smiled, that was partly true at least. He wouldn't dare to mention anything about Ooni, Waront or Herobrine. She would kill him if he told her he busted someone out of jail just because he listened to what they had said. Herobrine, well he was threatened to keep quiet.

'Someone got stuck in the sewers? Who exactly...' She eyed Skywalker suspiciously.

'Well...' Skywalker tried to think of a name when suddenly his hand was pulled, the two looked at a red hand, the blood stain was as large as an apple. Krisstal shrieked a bit while Skywalker look at his own bloody hand, his eyes widen in horror. The cut he got from that blow was a lot more serious than he initially thought.

'Okay, I am going to buy some healing potions for you, you sit there and wait.' Krisstal said, hurried to the Potions Merchant's store at The Plaza. He tried to stop her saying that he got some himself, but she was lost in the crowd. Skywalker winced a bit as he sat down, the pain somehow intensified by a million while he was so aware of the wound, but seemed like there was nothing but a slight sting back when he was at the sewers or in the bakery. He drank two health potions and hoped a scar won't appear after he got healed.

He saw her friend purchasing a few health potions when the horrible memory decided to play again and again in his mind. 'a girl friend very close to you... to be harmed, physically and mentally... a girl friend very close to you to be harmed, physically and mentally...' he wondered if Herobrine said girl friend or girlfriend.

'We are just friends anyways...' Skywalker shrugged the minor choice of word off, his mind quickly shifted back to what Herobrine said. He hated to keep secrets, it made him feel guilty and uncomfortable all the time, yet this time, he couldn't do anything about it... he could almost felt tears leaving in his eye sockets.

He felt his fear bottling up, as if ready to overwhelm him at any time. The sense keeps replaying in his mind and he felt pressured but couldn't release it. His head felt like it was being squeezed tightly.

'Here, drink it. I'm going to bandage your wounds a bit here.' Krisstal said, wrapping the bandage around his trunk while Skywalker lifted his shirt and jacket up a bit. He wished that the mental pain will ease like his physical pain that easily.

Krisstal, on the other hand, was sighing at her patient, he had once again injured himself as always, probably due to his impulsive and recklessness personality. She wondered what was going on in his mind all the time, the male in front of her always looking for adventure with no regards of his life. She scolded him days ago about him being so thoughtless about his own life, and even she knows it's a bit annoying, she decided to confront about this again with him later.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hearolie was on the Emerald Trail once again, he had two bows strapped to his back, the thunder powder tied tightly at his side while holding the unidentified leather chestplate. He finally understood what Therck meant by unidentified weapons being useless, he was charging at a spider back in Nivla Woods a while back, holding his unidentified bow and pulled the bowstring, no arrow shot out like his old one. He proceeded to just beat the spiders with the limbs and notches while Hatath was brewing the medicine he promised in the tent. Hearolie returned with the young soldier who apparently was called Gordon after they cleared the spiders surrounding the area. Hearolie also tried to put the leather armour on, but apparently some magic or enchantment prevented anyone from wearing it, he could hold it but every time he tried to wear it, the armour wouldn't move an inch. Gordon informed him how the Item Identifier is not in the town but rather on Emerald Trail itself, in fact, a Potion Merchant, Item buyer, Weapons Merchant and Item Identifier are all in close proximity with one another, located right in between Ragni and the woods. Hearolie was astounded how he missed so much even though he has been on the same trail for two times. He mentally noted to be more observant in the future.

It was just a little after the sky started to darken when he had to excuse himself and return to the city and sure enough, as Gordon had told him, the Potion Merchant shop, the Weapons Merchant tent and the Item Identifier house were all in the opening. Hearolie was dumbfounded how all of them could have missed it as he went inside the Item Identifier's house, greeting the guard next to the entrance.

The Item Identifier was an elderly bearded villager. His blue robe had golden lining and also have a brown rope using as a belt. Hearolie handed in the unidentified bow to the villager first, whom took it and placed it on an enchantment table, muttering in their strange language and then he saw so far the most occult thing ever. A magical bluish aura was emitted from the enchantment table and swirled around the weapon before entering it. The bow then glowed the same blue colour until that glow grew fainter and fainter until it was no longer sparkling. Hearolie picked it up and saw an unfamiliar language carved to the weapon itself. Seeing the puzzled face on Hearolie, the Item Identifier requested to take a look at the bow.

You got "Aldorei's Training Bow". Its status is that it is a unique bow with a fast attack speed with no restrictions. Its stats are additional one fourth mana regeneration and one dexterity. Furthermore, you got a seven percent increase in health regeneration. Mana is basically what you humans called stamina, the same thing basically.'

'Oh wow, is that good or bad? And wow, you speak our language!' Hearolie asked, taking the bow back, immediately trying it out by shooting down a few mods outside the fence gate.

'One at a time. First of all, for the weapon being good or bad depends on the status and stats, technically, for the status, mythic weapons are usually the best, though also the rarest to come by, but weapons of higher status usually have more restrictions, unlike your bow. For status, it's the same, usually higher positive and less negative values are better, but it's random honestly, you can give me emeralds so that I can try to re-enchant or some people call it rerolling, same meaning, the items for a chance of changing the stats again, whether better or worse stats is pure luck.' The Item Identifier explained.

'I see...' Hearolie replied, absorbing all the new information he had just heard.

'For your second question. Yes, almost all of us villagers, at least the ones that do trading such as the merchants, Item Identifiers, Powder Masters, Item Buyers... do speak both our own language and yours, for communication purposes. I do believe some villagers speak our own language when trading to confuse humans for fun. Speaking of trade, you haven't pay for the identification.' The villager had his hand open as if waiting for the payment since forever.

'Oh right, sorry. How much is it?' Hearolie said, fishing his pockets for the emeralds.

'That would be twenty emeralds.' Hearolie handed him the emeralds, realizing that is more than half of what he got. 'How much for the chestplate then?'

The villager took the leather chestplate and observed it for a bit. 'Thirty emeralds.'

Hearolie wondered how these prices were made, but he has no bargaining power like Reygina, plus he doubts he can do anything with ten emeralds short. So he excused himself and left the house, and continued his walk back towards Ragni. He took one more look at the unidentified chestplate.

'This item's powers have been sealed. Take it to an identifier to unlock its potential.' He read out the words on it. He looked forward, just in time to see a person who had caught the attention of his eyes, that unsteady gait could only be one person...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Reygina was walking down the path when she saw Hearolie rushing towards her, she left a finger to her mouth, indicating her friend to be silent as Wolfred was sleeping in her arms yet again, her upper limbs have become his heavenly sleeping place.

Hearolie greeted her with a nod and turned around to see her brown leather backpack. He opened her bag and dumped his stuff in her bag, saying thank you before Reygina could protest. He then took the bag off her, and proceed to help her carry the bag himself. Reygina sighed, not sure if she should thank him for helping her, or complain him for how rude he was.

In the end, she told him something different. 'Wow, you idiot! Way to disturb my baby,' She punched Hearolie with all her can, but she knew her noodle arms will do no damage to him.

'Nah, you should be thankful. You are so useful… I mean helpful! I couldn't have taken so much stuff back safe and sound without you.' he said, teasing how useful Reygina is.

'I hate you so much...' Kicking him this time but he didn't even flinch.

'Yeah yeah... You said that every other day since we met.' Hearolie laughed.

The two had passed the East Gate when they saw Skywalker and Krisstal outside the bakery. Seeing the other male with a few newly added bandages, they asked if he is alright.

'I'm fine, now that everyone is here. What have you guys been doing? Maybe we could write it down, it might help us to review what we have learned later on, such as your bag Reygina.' Skywalker asked, they began to take turns to share their story, Skywalker leaving out the same parts when he told Krisstal to them. Krisstal also left out the part about the detailed recipe of the chocolate she was taught, however, she shared other kinds of pastries she also had learn there and then. Hearolie left out information about the medicine Hatath was making as well, hoping to surprise Reygina tomorrow.

Reygina was about to write down what they learned in 'Ragni's Records', but Hearolie cast her a look, mouthing some words to her. She immediately stopped, realizing this isn't her book anyways. She then gave the dog to Hearolie who happily cuddled it while she took her own notebook from her bag and wrote everything down, from the corruption able to affect non-living things such as corpses or food to the Nivla Forest. Reygina mentally reminded herself to meet with Enzan tomorrow as she decided to do something with Ragni's Records. She suddenly let out a yawn and began to feel herself dozing off.

'Must have used a lot of energy to do what you have done today. You should rest. I'll take you and Wolfred to the dormitories.' Skywalker observed. 'Hearolie, you should give me the chestplate and the powder, we wouldn't want to carry them around if you don't need to. Meet me here in a few minutes.' He escorted her and Wolfred to the building they had been to a few days ago down the street.

Hearolie decided to tell Krisstal about the medication to her. 'Actually, tomorrow morning, I will bring Reygina to the forest. There is this guy named Hatath who is a herbalist. He found out Saccharum, a plant we got that has the ability to heal and help recover the sense of balance, and probably some more properties will be discovered by him sooner or later.'

'And why should I let her go with you?' Krisstal asked. Hearolie knew she was suspicious of this guy. All of them knew Krisstal is a very evidence-based person, which means she only makes judgement and decisions based on the facts and evidence she knows.

'Hatath is a medical student for Ragni's hospital. In fact, he has been one of the many suppliers for resources of plants and herbs to cities for a long time, I'd say at least a decade. From what he told me.' One look at Krisstal and he knew that wasn't enough to convince her. 'You can come along and decide what kind of person he is tomorrow.'

'Okay then. I'll go with you both.' Krisstal said, and Hearolie knew she wouldn't change her mind.

'Hey there, I heard you need help? I'm in.' They heard Skywalker's voice and turned around to see him talking to two of the Ragni's guards.

'That's great. Head to the North Gate, you will see a female lieutenant called Jenprest. She will give you the details then and there.' One of them replied. They bid farewell and Skywalker was met with puzzled faces.

'Oh right. Well, here’s the news. Apparently, the Ragni military has been requesting help to help clear out sewage from the sewers, but no one is up for the job! Will you be up for the job? I am.' He said, but deep down, he just wanted to get his mind occupied.

'Sewers? Eww, no thanks... I mean I can see why no one does that job. Imagine all the poop and pee you can see.' Krisstal shrieked, her body shuddered at the thought of it.

'Well it's not like we got something else to do now, do we? I'd say we do the dirty work, who knows what rewards we can get. It's still relatively early...' He looked around for a clock till he spotted one, 'it's just half past six anyways.'

'No, if no...' Hearolie shook his head.

'There are lots of monsters.' Skywalker interrupted, knowing just what to say to change his mind.

'Okay! I'm in then. Where are they?' Hearolie asked, tugging his bowstring.

'Seriously? That's all you need to say to convince him?' Krisstal thought to herself in disbelief.

'Well that's two, Krisstal if you are going to stay behind, well... feel free to do whatever you want.'

Krisstal, however, disagreed with him. 'Someone has to take care of you...'

'Very well then, time to go to the North gate.' Skywalker said. 'And I'm fine...'

They went ahead and soon saw the lieutenant that they need to meet with. Jenprest wore quite a unique outfit compared to the normal recruits. She wore a low-cut brown vest that slightly shows her cleavage and belly button over her grey unbuttoned waistcoat with customized short sleeves attached to it. Her grey helmet covered her brown hair that slightly hid her right emerald eye, completed with black pants and chocolate colour gloves and boots. A Potion Merchant behind her has a green and white stall.

'Soldier! Good timing. We've been requesting help for ages.' Jenprest said, her eyes showed relief.

'Looks like we have a blocked pipe in the sewers. No wonder no one wanted the job. I'm going to need you to get your hands dirty. I'll need some assistance with the blockage.' She turned and began to search for something in the crates.

'I need to get something for this mission so meet me up the hill at the sewer entrance, just right of this big drain here.'

The three humans obeyed and began walking up the stairs right next to the giant pipe, moss and water vapour made the surface a bit slippery. Some zombies tried to attack them but Krisstal just tripped them and pushed them to the edge. The zombies slipped and fell down to the ground. They reached the top where a dark hole met their eyes. It seemed to lead travellers further into the mountain, sounds of animals that dwell inside caused reverberation that travelled across the air. Hearolie wondered if this is actually a pipe itself that leads to the outside.

'Ah you're already here. Coming up behind you soldier!' The familiar voice of the lieutenant reached their ears. 'Here's the brief. We get in, deploy small explosives to dislodge the blockage and get out. I will come with you guys.'

She was finally at the entrance of the hole with them. 'I forgot to mention this won't be without danger. There are all sorts of nasty things in this sewer. Keep your wits about you. Right, let's go!'

The three of them nodded, acknowledging and expecting some levels of dangers. 'Yes, madam.' Skywalker replied as the four soldiers entered the pitch black cave.

The sewers were much larger than Skywalker expected. He thought it would be just like a small rectangle pipe like the one he was in earlier, but this pipe, if it is still considered one, is as large as a room with the ceiling reaching around ten meters tall. The sewers themselves have candles lit at the sides, like the one Skywalker been through. Moss, vines, leaves are all over the place. Hearolie shuddered a bit when he saw cobwebs dangling on the edges of the mossy stone bricks. Krisstal believed that the humidity was enough to support the plant life, though she wouldn't be so certain if they could grow here for long if they have noses. The stench was horrible for her nose; she was surprised the others didn't seem so affected. Patches of grass were on the ground, with some even growing out of the stone bricks. She also wondered why Iron bars of all things will be at the walls, she wondered if it was meant for people to hold them as support in case the pipes got slippery.

They jumped across shallow pits of water when suddenly something jumped right at them from their sides. Skywalker got jump scared and he found himself frozen on the spot, unable to move at all due to the shock. Krisstal shouted his name to try to snap him back to reality but in vain. Hearolie immediately shot an arrow with his new bow, the arrows sailed and were shot twice as fast compared to his Oak Wood Bow. Aldorei's Training Bow's faster attack speed proved useful, the thing that attacked them was soon utterly destroyed. It was a bunch of brown and round spheres, and Krisstal held her breath knowing what it is.

Jenprest took a closer look and let out a sigh. 'It's corrupted sewage, been one of the main reasons why we have slow progress when cleaning the sewage. Careful for...'

She suddenly stopped mid-sentence and yelled. ‘Sewer bats, look out.’ Skywalker, having already recovered from the previous encounter threw his dagger at the bat, slicing off the wing as the bat crash-landed into a nearby water pond failing to fly. The dagger landed at the end of the wall. He quickly ran to pick it up when all of a sudden out of the corner of the eye, a strange figure caught his attention, it was a strange monster he hadn't seen before. It had no eyes but just huge white lens, it carried a large bow and the whole figure was black with grey bones visible. But what scared Skywalker the most was the huge sadistic smile on its face. It then immediately disappeared in a small cloud of black smoke just like it's sudden appearance.

His whole body tightened, feeling himself gasping for air and his heart pounding against his rib cage, while he sat on the ground looking at the black smoke getting fainter until it was no more. His friends caught up, oblivious to what he just witnessed. He really felt his day couldn't get any worse. First an organization, then Herobrine, now this monster. He felt so terrified yet he couldn't relax.

'Hey, what happened? You okay?' Krisstal asked, seeing him like that frightened her a bit. She could feel his pulse racing when she grabbed his hand.

'No... no... There was something that suddenly appeared and disappeared. Some black skeleton monster.' He said, his grip tightened.

'You're in shock. Do you want me to escort you back outside? It's okay really...' Jenprest asked, even she felt a bit uneasy as if someone was watching them.

'No, I'm fine. I'm...fine' Skywalker said, with difficulty saying it clearly to them. 'Let's just get this done. But I have a bad feeling about this... I can sense it...'

The others exchanged a worried look while he stood up, remaining silent and kept walking along the straight path ahead.

Around the corner, a small obstacle awaited them. The road ahead was nothing but small platforms. Small streams of water that flowed from the sides and ceiling splashed droplets onto the mossy stone surface. It would be quite the challenge to parkour through without slipping.

'Watch your step.' Jenprest said, leaping onto the first stone, and steadied herself to hop onto the next one.

Hearolie went next, looking at the platform in front of him and took a deep breath. He leapt off the edge and realized he jumped a bit too far, his shoes couldn't get the traction needed as he slipped forward, luckily he was able to grab hold of the platform Jenprest was standing on, who immediately pulled him up. 

Letting out a sigh of relief, Skywalker went next. This time trying to not repeat his friend's mistake, he just jumped slightly off and landed perfectly onto the stone. He looked at Krisstal who seemed to be a bit worried.

'Everything's going to be okay Krisstal, you can do it.' Skywalker said.

'Coming out from you?' Krisstal asked in an ironic way.

She jumped and landed on her feet perfectly, however with the leather boots proved to be a poor choice of hers. The leather was damp and soaked from the sewers and she lost her balance. Skywalker grabbed onto her to attempt to pull her back but lost his footing as well as they both crash into the water below.

'You two alright?' Jenprest asked. Already at the other side, she looked down to see if the other two are alright. Hearolie leapt to the other side with no trouble this time.

'We are fine, you two go ahead. We'll catch up very soon.' Krisstal said, coughing. Skywalker helped her up and looked for some way to get back up.

'Alright then, we'll be right ahead.' Hearolie said, casting a more look to ensure they are fine.

The two walked ahead, Hearolie recalling something that puzzled him a bit.

'Lieutenant? What does the rank lieutenant mean? I thought from what Vade, Enzan and Therck said the only ranks are General and Commander, they never mentioned anything about Lieutenant.' He asked.

'Well, lieutenants are basically the third highest ranking in a team. It was a relatively newer rank implemented. Since the human population had finally grown and more people are able to join the army and fight the corruption.' She replied.

'Yeah, that makes a lot of sense. I head raids are less of a threat now from citizens.' He said.

'Yep, it's still happening and still a threat. But the damage is much less severe than decades ago. We started to have a fighting chance and sometimes even no casualties. Ever since Bob vanished, some people felt being a soldier is the right thing to do, following his footsteps and to honour him, protecting their friends and family. I joined the army because of such reasons.' Jenprest said with a small smile appeared on her face.

'Yeah, that nice.' Hearolie chuckled.

'You... oh my god...' Jenprest said, but stopped while pointing at something ahead of them horrified.

Hearolie looked ahead and jaw dropped. Something or someone is walking in front of them, he or she didn't look at them but just as he or she was about to hit the wall, the person just phased through it as if there was nothing. Faint black clouds appeared and disappeared at the site where that person disappeared.

'Must be an illusion...' Jenprest said, breaking the silence. 'There is no way a person can do that.'

'Are you sure...' Hearolie asked, trying to process what happened. He could have sworn whatever that thing is, it was wearing black.

'Black skeleton monster...' The words from his friend appeared in his mind. Could it be…

'Let's not spook your friend further... And it is an illusion.' Jenprest said firmly, Hearolie just nodded, agreeing it is the best course of action.

'Hey, what's going on?' Krisstal asked, puzzled at their uneasiness. She and Skywalker finally caught up with them, wondering why the two are just standing there.

'Do you feel like there's something lurking that doesn't want us here?' Jenprest asked.

'Yes, I do.' Skywalker said, holding his soaked jacket.

'Let's just find the blockage and get out of here...' Hearolie said.

'Agreed, from what I heard, the blockage should be just right ahead.' Jenprest said. But suddenly, sewer bats appeared and corrupted sewage rose from the surrounding waters and stone. They all took out their weapons and prepared for a fight.

'Jenprest, go ahead and find the blockage. We'll handle them.' Skywalker said, Jenprest considered it for a while and nodded, going ahead of them. Some bats swooped down to attack the archer lieutenant, but Hearolie shot them down before they have a chance.

'Krisstal, let's combine our attacks like in the mines.' Skywalker said. They did the hand signs and let out their attack.

The combined attacks knocked their enemies back. Some got thrown back into the surrounding candles. They caught on fire and soon the flames crackled and incinerated them to death.

Hearolie, with his new bow, found that arrow storm wasn't even necessary. He just shot arrow after arrow. Soon, all the enemies were defeated. Securing their weapons, they went ahead to meet up with Jenprest.

'Nice job, Anyway, I've found the blockage. It's right up ahead.' Jenprest said, pointing to a large boulder upstream. Stone platforms were again the only path up.

'Here's a small explosive. I placed, well threw one at the blockage already, if that alone doesn't work, use this.' She said, giving it to Hearolie.

'Sorry dude, I think I bruised my knees just now from the fall. Krisstal seemed to have sprung her ankle as well. We won't likely make it this time. It's up to you two.' Skywalker said while supporting Krisstal. Suddenly, loud squeaks and the sound of rushing water filled the entire sewer. Out of nowhere, a swarm of sewer bats had swooped down from where they were, their fangs and claws ready to unleash their wrath.

'We'll cover you, hurry!' Jenprest said, taking out her bow and began shooting down the fliers.

Hearolie nodded as he began his ascent towards the TNT. He saw a button next to the explosive Jenprest had placed and pressed the button under the TNT. He immediately quickly went back down to the ground through jumping the platforms, almost slipping at the last one. The TNT went off and the shock wave caused by the shock wave almost knocked Hearolie to the ground.

The blockage was clear as evident with the dirt, stone and sewage being interspersed everywhere. Water instantaneously rushed out of the newly cleared pipe with a loud whooshing sound, the water current and pressure that had accumulated for a while was so strong, it swept away the four humans instantly. The remaining sewer bats immediately fled the scene, not wanting to perish. Hearolie held on to Krisstal to prevent her from drowning by keeping her above the rushing waters, while Skywalker and Jenprest try to not drown by treading water. They stayed afloat as best they could as the water carried them to the drain pipe behind them as darkness awaited them. Then without warning, it seemed as have reached to the pipe they were in, as they began falling down into the unknown, as the darkness swallowed them.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Skywalker opened his eyes, feeling cold. He got up and looked around. He saw his three companions unconscious, Krisstal lying on top of Hearolie's chest like a pillow while Jenprest got caught in some iron bars. He tried to stand up but fell down immediately. Seeing blood now dripping from his old chest wound and legs, his black sports pants ruined and tore. He knew they have to find a way out of the spooky sewer even though the blockage is clear anyway. He took two healing potions that Krisstal bought him just now to drink, he was going to save it for later but this is an emergency.

He was about to drink the second potion when the black skeleton figured reappeared, with it turning its back towards him. Skywalker threw a healing potion at the figure, it disappeared immediately before the bottle even reached it, as if it was just an illusion the whole time. The bottle sailed and crashed into the floor, the potion seeped into the ground while glass shattered and scattered everywhere.

'Could that monster been watching us while we were out cold?' He thought, hoping the skeleton didn't do anything to them while they were unconscious.

Feeling the pain ease up a bit, he stumbled and kept the remaining bottle inside the ripped jacket. He woke up Krisstal who complained about having a huge headache, she sat up and seeing how she was on top of her friend, she blushed and immediately jerked away. She immediately fed Jenprest a healing potion as she moaned on agony, indicating she was regaining her senses. Skywalker shook Hearolie and saw a long cut across his arm, luckily it didn't seemed to be very deep. He took out a healing potion as Skywalker helped him on his feet. He thanked him and found the other two companions even though with numerous marks of injuries and still okay.

The four of them took a while to rest and shared their own adventures inside Ragni for the first time. They laughed and the atmosphere became less spooky.

'Come on, let get going. We have to get out of here. The blockage is cleared, now all that's left is to find an exit.' Skywalker said, looking at the far end of the pipe. A wall is in front of them behind the leaky ceiling, indicating a possible turn in front of them.

The others got up and organized themselves, their ruined clothes and soaked bodies strive them to find some warmth fast before hypothermia occurs. If that happens, they are in grave danger.

'Sadly, I haven't been to this part of the sewers before, this is unfamiliar terrain even for me. We were originally supposed to walk back the way we came in. But that's no longer an option.' Jenprest said, 'Keep your wits about you.' The others nodded.

'Right, let's go!' Jenprest said as the others followed as they reached to the end and made a left turn. Bone crawlers, some relatively giant silverfish monster, crawled out from the water while appeared out of nowhere. Moreover, a few Rotting skeletons, who wore eye patches and had grey leather armour appeared. They welded a bone as a club and it's golden tooth added to its creepiness. They moved towards their targets, preparing to kill them, but got defeated and utterly destroyed instead.

Ahead they saw the pipe ahead blocked off by iron bars. The four looked at each other with confusion.

'These bars, is it put here naturally?' Skywalker asked, walking towards the bars at a quicker pace than the others.

'I don't know, like I said, unfamiliar terrain.' Jenprest replied, looking for a way to go around the bars as the others walked closer.

Skywalker was first to inspect the bars, a hopper was dug into the ground with a behind it.

'Slay! Get one skull in the hopper.' Skywalker read it out, drawing the others' attention.

'What? The bars might be naturally present, but this hopper and sign clearly isn't.' Hearolie said.

'Where can we get a skull...' Krisstal asked out loud, her question had no answer, not until she touched the iron bars. The road behind them was instantly blocked by another set of iron bars that appeared out of nowhere, they are trapped. Skywalker immediately turned to look at Krisstal, horrified to see a rotting skeleton behind her, who seemed to be unaware of the danger.

'Krisstal, duck!' Skywalker yelled and threw his dagger at the skeleton, it hit its black eye patch as Jenprest destroyed it with her archery. She thanked her best friend while she looked around her environment to see if there are any hostile mobs left. Sure enough, a second rotting skeleton was hidden in the shadows behind them. She immediately charged straight for it and unleashed her attack spell to finish it off.

There was a brief moment of silence before it was broken by an emerging Skeleton Reaper, which is a skeleton with a grey hood and black clothes that covered the rest of the body. His movement was faster than anything the newcomers had ever seen.

Hearolie shot two arrows at the new opponent, but to his surprise, the reaper managed to block one of his arrows with the scythe and darted to the side quickly and dodged the other. The scythe had a long marble colour handle with black leaves that swirled around it. A miniature version of a skull with the same gold tooth as the rotting skeletons and blood red eyes at the end of the pole is used to attach the grey blade.

‘It’s fast.’ Hearolie shouted, seeing how the reaper now moving around trying to land an attack on them.

Skywalker threw his dagger at it, disregarding the fact it puts him at risk him being defenceless against attacks. The reaper seeing the oncoming attack was able to swiftly use its scythe to strike it away. With precision, the dagger landed on the other side of the iron bars, a place none of them can reach.

‘Are you kidding me?’ Krisstal said, facepalming at his fail.

Hearolie and Jenprest burst out laughing, hearing Skywalker said how not only its fast in movement but also in attack speed.

The reaper tried to swing its blade down at Skywalker, who attempt to snatch its weapon. He got hold of the weapon and suddenly felt numbness in his hands, the pain soon followed quickly as he hissed in pain and released his grip, it's like electricity is being emitted from the weapon and shocking him.

‘Oww, what was that? I felt as if the weapon had electricity.’ Skywalker shouted, Krisstal stood forward and blocked the second attack that was meant for him. Sparks of electricity appeared at the point where the two weapons interacted.

‘That means his attack is thunder element based. That explains his faster attack speed but lower damage.’ Jenprest said, ‘This is going on long enough, let’s finish it.’

The archers drew their bows as Krisstal used her spear to lock the reaper’s scythe in place. With its scythe now unable to block attacks, the arrows did damage to it. It hissed in agony as Skywalker performed a dragon tail sweep on it, causing it to fall flat on the ground. Krisstal delivered the final blow by driving her spear into the ribcage. The reaper was dead and began turning to dust. Nothing but the reaper's skull remained.

Tossing the skull to the hopper. The iron gates immediately opened, allowing the humans to pass through the seemingly dead end. Skywalker picked up his dagger while looking ahead. Stalactites were ahead of them, mushrooms and candles were everywhere at the sides. They looked around trying to figure what where to go next.

‘Hey, I think we need to go up.’ Krisstal said, observed an opening above them at the end, however, it was beyond their reach.

Hearolie looked at the stalactites and shot an arrow at one of them, several rocks from the giant stone began to crumble and fell to the waters below. ‘These big rocks seemed like they can fall any moment.’ He said, noting how much damage was done to the structure with just an arrow.

‘The pillar seems very unstable…’ Skywalker said, remarking how there was a thinner section at the base and top of the massive pillar in the middle. ‘I think maybe if we make this pillar fall, the shock wave may be enough to collapse the stalactites to the ground, properly giving us a path to parkour our way up.’

‘Let’s give it a shot, better than twiddling our thumbs.’ Jenprest said, ‘what do we need to do?’

‘Maybe you two archers can shoot down some of the rocks at the top of the pillar, make it even thinner than it is. Krisstal and I will chip away some rocks at the bottom. We just make it slightly thinner to allow us to push it forward.’ Skywalker said as he hammered some stones away.

‘I hope it falls in the right direction.’ Krisstal said.

The archers began shooting the top, causing cracks in a few parts of the structure and removing the connecting bits of the pillar to the ceiling. Soon the pillar was ready to fall.

‘Alright that’s enough. Now, let's use our spells at the same time. We will aim at the bottom while Jenprest uses hers on the top to give the push we need.’ Skywalker said, the other nodded and did their signs for their respective spell.

‘Three.’ Skywalker began the countdown. The three recruits prepared their spells as Jenprest used a Spider Jump spell to gain height, her head almost made contact with the ceiling.

‘Two.’ Jenprest found herself eye level with the target she needs to hit and did the hand signs for the spell Creeper Dart.

‘One.’ They prepare to unleash their attacks.

‘Whirlwind.’

‘Arrow Storm.’

‘Bash.’

Jenprest released Creeper Dart in silence, she didn’t like to shout her attack out, it’s like telling your opponent what will you do. But she admits, shouting the attack out loud did give her morale, a boost in the fighting spirit. The attacks hit their marks, the pillar immediately fell forward and crashed with a deafening sound. The entire area shook and rocks began crumbling from the ceiling.

‘Take cover everyone.’ Hearolie shouted, barely audible with the crashing rocks everywhere. They hid in the sides where there was a small opening, as Skywalker predicted, the stalactites also began to loosen from the ceiling and they too fell to the ground below. Water splashed everywhere as the four heroes waited until everything seemed to quiet down.

The dust and ashes cleared slowly and gradually after the noise stopped for a while as they took a look outside while covering their mouths and noses with their clothes. The stalactites were a lot larger than they thought, but they did provide the road they need.

‘Careful now.’ Hearolie called out, ‘you two okay to parkour again?’ He asked his two friends.

‘Yeah, only at a slower pace though.’ Krisstal replied, climbing up the first stalactite.

‘Why is there blood here?’ Skywalker asked, pointing at the red liquid on the stones. The blood had made a trail precisely where they need to go.

‘Who knows…Let’s just get out of here.’ Jenprest said already way ahead of them.

Skywalker shrugged the thoughts off and jumped to the next stalactite. Jenprest and Hearolie waiting for the two of them.

As soon as the four of them gathered at the last platform and stepped forward, darkness and blindness surrounded them. They tried to take their weapons to prepare for an attack but realized they couldn’t move, as if invisible binds were holding them in place.

‘What’s going on…’ Skywalker asked, struggling to even talk. The others were unable to give a reply. Forthwith, the same black skeleton seemed to come out from the ground and walked forward, its body merging perfectly with the darkness.

‘Release me…’ It said with the voice of a woman. Krisstal and Jenprest would have screamed if they could move their mouths. Skywalker seemed strangely calm whereas Hearolie was struggling to run away.

The black skeleton was soon gone as with the black mist and the invisible grip. The four of them collapsed to the ground, gasping for air.

‘Well… That was scary, and its a girl?’ Skywalker asked.

Krisstal wiped tears from her eyes, ‘I just want to go home…’

Hearolie comforted her, saying they will let out of here, one way or another.

‘Since we have moved up in altitude, we must be closer to the surface than we were just now.’ Jenprest said. ‘Come on.’

They stepped through the blooded path, trying their best to ignore the skulls that are at the side. Skywalker shuddered at the sight of spiderwebs, recalling his first trip to the sewers, and that thought leads to Herobrine once again, the thing he was trying to forget by coming here in the first place. They walked through the path and found themselves at a large pipe with overgrown vegetation and iron bars once again. Skywalker halted them for a second, the others looked at him, wondering why he was doing so.

‘What is this weird sound? It sounds like running water.’ Skywalker said, the others also tried to hear the sound of running water. A whooshing sound that sounded faint at first, but grew louder at the second. It could only be one thing.

‘The pipe is flooding! Run!’ Jenprest said, immediately pushing them forward. The others picked up their pace and began running as well, ducking under leaves and wines while leaping through bars and holes. They were moving along fine until Krisstal got her foot caught by a lily pad and she fell due to already sprang ankle. She yelped in pain while watched in horror that the water wave is nearing. Hearolie immediately turned around to help her up, Jenprest and Skywalker already made it across a big gap in the pipe, which could be where the water wave will be drained.

Skywalker was about to help Hearolie but he halted him, telling Skywalker to get Krisstal across, he did as he told and the three of them watch in horror as the giant wave swallowed their friend.

‘You got caught in the water!’ Skywalker yelled, hoping to get a response. He could felt Krisstal’s fingernails digging deep into his arm, but the cold water and concern of his friend had numbed the pain from her grip. She was shaking, struggling to stand up after what happened.

‘Hey! I’m fine. I caught some leaves before falling any deeper. I’m waiting for water to evacuate… and then hopefully be able to climb my way back. Worst case scenario I have to backtrack my way back to the area with the stalactites, that massive cave in we created might open up a new path.’ Hearolie said, his voice echoed across the pipe.

‘You might have to try to escape the water again when you’re back. We don’t know how often water passes through this pipe.’ Skywalker said, trying to hear where Hearolie might be but in vain, the echoes are too strong to accurately hear him and estimate his location.

‘We’ll wait for you.’ Krisstal shouted, still clutching to her friend’s arm.

‘Thanks, everyone. I’ll get back as soon as I can.’ Hearolie shouted. ‘I’m going to be quiet now so I can concentrate on getting out!’

The hole became silent, apart from faint grunting noises, indicating Hearolie is trying to make his way back.

‘Crazy what had been through, huh.’ Skywalker said, ‘You want to take my jacket? You always wear a skirt and you are freezing right now.’

‘Yeah… thanks. I hope he’s okay.’ Krisstal said, using Skywalker’s jacket as a blanket. It got holes in some places from their adventure just now, but it’s better than nothing.

‘Get some rest in the meantime, I think we are very close to the surface now, I can hear zombies.’ Jenprest said. She had placed her ear at a wall at the end of the tunnel.

Skywalker and Krisstal began dozing off while Jenprest just sat down and daydream, looking at the pipe they had just run.

It was around half an hour later when she was again alerted to yet another rushing sound. Water once again travelled through the pipe and went down to the hole that Hearolie fell.

‘This is the sixth time, the pipe is filled with water every five minutes apparently.’ Jenprest thought, standing behind the sleeping pair as if watching over them. She was deep in thought when she saw Hearolie appeared at the far end of the tunnel, exhausted and cold.

‘Ah, you're alive. Looks like we underestimated the amount of sewage. Glad you made it back safe and sound. Hurry up and get here before the next wave of water comes. You only have a minute left.’ Jenprest shouted, waking both Skywalker and Krisstal up. They cheered immediately, glad to see their friend once again, the whooshing sound once again grew louder as Hearolie sprinted across the entire sewer pipe without slowing down. He jumped and slid over the obstacles with ease and regrouped with them way ahead of the sewage.

‘Let's get out of here. Do you still have the explosive I gave you?’ Jenprest asked, leading them to the end of the wall. Hearolie nodded and took out the explosive he had from the start.

‘Good, let's use it on this wall, it looks like we can break right through…’ Jenprest said, she took the TNT from him.

‘Won’t the water soaked the TNT and rendered it useless?’ Krisstal asked, seeing how wet the explosive had become.

‘It’s made waterproof, so the explosive should not be affected by the water we were in.’ Jenprest said while setting the explosive. Once she was done, she and the others quickly hid behind the corner to shield themselves from the explosion. The explosive set off with a thunderous noise and caused what felt like a small earthquake. It felt as if the entire mountain shook from the blast.

‘Wow. The explosion appears to be more powerful than expected! I didn’t think it would be this strong…’ Skywalker said, his ears ringing from the explosion.

‘It… It couldn’t have…It could never be this powerful…’ Jenprest trembled with fear. ‘This explosive can blow up rocks and walls but not this much…’

The four peeked out from the newly formed hole they made. It led them directly outside, the entire entrance was a giant mess, rubble and debris lay waste to the surroundings. The iron bars that were sealing the entrance of the giant pipe also got affected, the middle part of it being blown wide open.

‘Oh no, oh no no no! Did we just open that? Come here immediately.’ Jenprest said, still trying to process what went wrong.

The four humans regrouped. Jenprest still shaking her head in denial, as if something terrible had happened. ‘Oh no... This is very, very bad.’

‘What’s wrong Jenprest. Why are you like this?’ Hearolie asked.

‘This was sealed for a reason. It used to be the old Ragni prison.’ Jenprest replied, pointing to the iron gate and to a giant hole behind them.

‘It has a horrible history. People hid here during raids.’ She said, pointing to the now large hole at their right where the surrounding water seemed to flow into it. Skywalker peered into the abyss from the side. It was like looking at a bottomless pit.

‘But over 100 years ago, the horde found it and killed hundreds. Now the dead remain in there... Corrupt. It was sealed to stop them from attacking the city. Rumour has it that Bob, the hero of Wynn, was born in that very prison.’ Jenprest continued, she clapped her cheeks, wondering what her next move should be.

‘Oh no… What should we do then?’ Krisstal asked, realizing the danger Ragni is in if the situation is not monitored or controlled as soon as possible.

‘There's nothing for it. We have to act. I will inform the high command. You... You go in and defeat the leader.’ Jenprest said, pointing at the deep hole.

Hearolie tried to enter the pit, but an invisible field is preventing him from entering, it’s like a giant force field is surrounding the hole. ‘Wait, how come you can go this close Skywalker?’ Hearolie asked.

‘You usually need a special key to access these dungeons, there is more than one dungeon in the entire world. However, you don’t have the right key, you still can’t enter these dungeons. How did you get your key, Skywalker?’ Jenprest asked.

‘Oh? Because…’ Skywalker tried to find an explanation. He found the keys that Ooni given to him after he freed him from prison, but he couldn’t tell them he got the keys like that. ‘I found them outside of town one day. Someone must have dumped them on the ground.’ Krisstal eyed him suspiciously while the others nodded.

‘Jenprest, could the leader’s identity and the reason the explosive was so strong was caused by the black skeleton woman we encountered?’ Skywalker asked, hoping to give them a solution. ‘When we were out, she might have cast some magic or rigged it to be this strong to free herself.’

‘That’s possible… I fear we face a much worse enemy than a blocked drain…’ Jenprest sighed. ‘For now go back and rest up, I’ll handle this now. Thank you so much for your assistance, we will reward you greatly for the assistance. It may have been unexpected experience and more dangerous than expected and for that, I sincerely apologize.’

‘It’s fine. Then we leave this to you, we’ll be back in the morning to check things up then.’ Krisstal said. ‘Thank you for guiding us through, it was quite the experience.’

‘You’re welcome, I’ll see you tomorrow morning here with the reward then.’ Jenprest said, bidding farewell as she hurried back to Ragni. The potion merchant was long gone. 

‘Let’s call it a day, I need a bath and sleep.’ Hearolie said. He yawned, feeling the built up fatigue finally affecting him.

‘I’m first dude.’ Skywalker said, already racing back to the town.

‘No way bro.’ Hearolie laughed, running after him.

Krisstal decided to take a stroll as she let the two boys ran back to town. She took one final look at sewers and felt an uneasy sensation like she did when she first saw Skywalker, she wondered what is with him today. She hoped tomorrow will be a better day for all of them. She let out a sigh and walked back to town.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
And thus Sewers of Ragni has come to an end. First and foremost, sorry for not having the monthly uploaded or update again, holidays spend with family and friends (real and virtual) and I was making sure I improved the spelling and grammar for this chapter. Some mistakes are too stupid to be left uncheck and I apologize for the bad experience. But this is it, this was done and rewritten from start before the game’s economy update so the new stuff were not added yet, don’t worry, they will be in the future in a more natural way in the following chapters.

Thank you every officers, admins, builders... that has created and developed Wynncraft. Do share important information about Wynncraft, such as easter eggs and time lines or even 'wynn'consistencies. As these information will help me improve my story greatly. Thank you once again for reading till the end. I do not own anything except this story. oh and if you are interested , I could add you as characters in my story, just send me your name and a screenshot of your character (with or without gear) in wynncraft, preferably you front, side and back. It would be a bonus if you can list out the names of your gear and mount. (Makes me able to write your character a lot cooler than just saying your name.) Feel free to talk to me about things not related to Wynncraft as well, I would never mind changing topic anyways. Thank you all and may the force be with you.


	10. Old chapters that are replaced with newer ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have reached non-canon sections of For THe Wynn, thank you for reading the canon parts.

Dear readers,

I am writing to tell you that any chapters after this message are considered non-canon in my story as the more I write, some things I once planned may change or have to be removed. I am keeping it here so you guys can see the difference between the new chapters and the old ones. As I write more, the story that I want to tell and show will become clearer, and some things that I have written in the past might contradict with what I want to show now. Thank you for reading For The Wynn.

Yours sincerely,

Anthony Skywalker/Darth Cinerate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have reached non-canon sections of For THe Wynn, thank you for reading the canon parts.


	11. King's Recruit

Two horses galloped across the grass, the wind blew gently, softly waking up the people inside the carriage that the horses were carrying. The caravan driver breathed in the air and took a peek at the stirring passengers inside.

'...' The driver thought, figured it would be better to let the passengers wake up themselves than arousing them from their slumber. It had been a tiring trip from Fruma to Wynn after all. But to the driver, delivering passengers, or more specifically new soldiers from Fruma to Wynn wasn't something new to him, in fact he's been doing that for quite a while, and this trip is nothing out of the ordinary, he's been doing these sort of trips for so long and so many times he could complete the journey with his eyes close.

The caravan has just passed through the huge wooden gates, settled in the middle of a gap between the mountains. The gates opened, allowing the caravan in. He passed through the gate, which separates Fruma and Wynn. The gates closed once more, waiting for the next recruits. For the warriors in every caravan, their new life as soldiers and protectors began from this moment onward.

The caravan moved to the side of the stone and dirt road, an area marked by oak wood and several oak wood fences. A candle placed on top of the oak wood, it's flame flickered nonstop and the won't blew it, yet the flame didn't seem to care, as if focusing its job to provide light no matter what. The driver stopped his horses and jumped down and feed them with some hay that he had carried, the horses gratefully munched it.

'Ragni outskirts... We made it.' the driver looked at the familiar sight as he murmured. The sight was stunning to him every time, even though he had been here time and time again. The horses finished their hay and rested. They exhaled loudly, as a sign of tiredness and weariness but also a sign of telling each other 'good job', the horses have been through a lot together and developed a strong friendship. The caravan driver smiled as he petting the horses and stood in front of them, admiring the scenery. On the left he saw the cliffs, with spruce trees standing tall and strong at the ledges, the dirt and stone making mother nature all the more beautiful and glorious, making the lush valley where he is stood out even more. On the right, an oak tree stood, straight, flowers and grass of different shades of green, red poppies and orange tulips, making the tree colourful, with some tall grass surrounding it. In front of the driver is a small wooden plank gate, with oak wood being the frame. And fences near the tree had torches put on them, providing extra lightning for any travelers. He was admiring the view so much; he didn't hear the passengers inside waking up.

'Buck! Buck! Buck!' Skywalker heard it, and slowly opened his eyes. 'I must have fallen asleep' he let out a yawn. His vision blurred but slowly regained. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain, something was tugging on his hair, and he felt his hair somehow got wet.  
Startled, he quickly grab hold the thing that was causing his hair to be all wet, covered in saliva, at least he hoped it wasn't pee that is causing his hair to be wet. The culprit bucked continuously, with saliva dripping in the corner of its beak.

'Gross! Get away from me you... chicken? I think? Whatever!' He shouted, grabbing the grook and threw it across the caravan. It struck the snoring Krisstal, who was sleeping on the floor, her head resting on a brown carpet on the wooden floorboard. The impact caused her to snort loudly, which Skywalker could barely contain his laughter after hearing it.  
Krisstal woke up with a start; her eyes darted to where a buck was heard. She looked around, seeing the grook tilted its head, looking at her with curiosity.

She let out a sign, 'I want to sleep some more, no thanks to you for waking me up.'

Picking the grook up, she tossed it to the back of the caravan, where Hearolie and Reygina were resting on the two wooden stairs at the back.  
Heading enough of being tossed around like a bean bag, the grook glided slowly, flapping its wing like a madman, down to Hearolie's head and jumped towards outside through the back of caravan. The racket was enough make everyone wake up.  
One by one they walked out of the caravan safely with the help of the slabs and stairs in front of them, trying not to accidentally spill the crates and chests that are also in the caravan.

'Wonder what's in them?' Reygina asked.

'Probably food, water and medical supplies for the driver and his horses if anything bad happen, I guess?' Hearolie answered, making a guess.

'Hmm, I suppose that makes sense.' Reygina replied with a shrug.

Their eyes shifted from a gray and brown ceiling to a clear blue sky, they were in awe of the amazing view around them, like the caravan driver in front of them.

'This is not something you get to see every day! Not in Fruma to say the least.' Krisstal breathed the fresh air, she felt lively.

The others didn't responded to her, but their actions gave her the answer. Hearolie is walking around, admiring the nature while Reygina looked at the cliffs high above them, feeling astounded. Skywalker gave a simple nod, and walked towards the driver.

'Hey, thank you so much for the ride; we wouldn't be here without you.' He patted the shoulder of the driver.

The driver was surprised by the sudden gesture; his hat flew off from the head, carried by the wind. Luckily the driver caught it before his hat was lost.

'Oh sorry, did I surprise you? Not surprising, my friends are also charmed by the nature here. One of a kind I have to admit.' Skywalker smiled apologetically.

'No! No! It's okay.' The driver laughed, he corrected his hat and tidied his greyish-white shirt and blue vest, his brown striped pants and black shoes looked a bit worn.

The others seemed to finally able to say goodbye to Mother Nature, and they walked towards where Skywalker and the caravan driver are.

'Finally, you're awake! Everyone already went on ahead. This is as far as we go, right to the border. The King is waiting for you in Ragni. That gate marks the entrance to the Wynn Province, so the castle can't be too far from here.' He pointed to the small opened gate in front of them.

'I heard it's a dangerous road to the castle, but fortunately you're armed. Sorry we couldn't take you all the way, here is a partial refund for the journey. Use it to buy yourself some armour.' The caravan driver said, lowering his head, feeling upset he couldn't do more. He fished his pockets and gave those emeralds and a healing potion to each of them.

'Thank you, it's okay!' Skywalker said, pocketing the emeralds and the potion.

'Yes, if the road is indeed dangerous, you may get yourself hurt, we wouldn't want that. 'Hearolie comforted the driver.

The girls gave the driver a thankful smile.

'Well, we better get going, don't want the king to wait for us for too long!' Skywalker said, returning to the caravan, he opened one of the chest and in there was a wand, a spear, a dagger and a bow. They took their own weapons and inspected it. Skywalker flipped his dagger, Krisstal sharpened her spear, Hearolie tugged the bow string and Reygina waved her wand. Everything seems to be in good condition, and they began their trip to the castle of Ragni.

'Goodbye and wish you the best of luck!' The driver yelled, his voice echoed through the valley. They waved goodbye and the driver returned to caravan and groomed his horses.

'Here we go!' Holding his dagger towards the setting sun, Skywalker led the group. Their footsteps shook the stone, gravel and dirt path. They walked past the wooden gate that is in front of the oak tree.

'And this is it. Our mission to protect Ragni officially starts and begins.' Skywalker said, looking back at the caravan one last time.

'Then let's kick monster butt!' Krisstal yelled with enthusiasm, slamming the base of her spear to the ground.

Hearolie aimed and prepared to fire an arrow, wanting to kill a grook, as revenge for the one that ruined his sleep. Reygina slammed her wand at Hearolie's head, opposing and disapproving his actions, and gave him a piece of her mind by glaring at him. Hearolie lowered his bow as a sign of defeat.

They continued travelling along the path, they saw a small waterfall on their right, making the air humid, cooling and watering the surrounding plants, giving life to where each droplet fell. In the distance a windmill was in line of sight, though not moving. A few wooden building built right at the edge of a mountain next to the windmill. With two small waterfalls flowing from somewhere high and clifftops far beyond the eye can see. Like the valley they just had been, the scenery was beyond imaginable, being too beautiful and too mesmerizing for a person to think or create. Cows mooed and wild boars oinked in some sort of melody, like an orchestra. They were happy clearly, enjoying every bit of their life.

A lumberjack was strapping wood logs on the floor, and then inspected the rest of the wood nearby.

'Hmm...The quality should be good enough to sell.' the lumberjack thought. He saw a group of people heading towards him, slightly chuckled that they are looking around.

'It's like every Fruma recruit has never seen Wynn's natural beauty before.' He thought.

Reygina approached the lumberjack. But before she could say anything, the lumberjack said. 'You're one of the new recruits from Fruma right? You're probably heading to Ragni then.'

Surprised at how well he knew their purpose here, Reygina smiled 'Yes, indeed. There must be a lot of recruits walking our path to reach the castle. You're quite observant. Cool!'

'Indeed yes, I greet and meet a lot of new people as I live here and work here.' the lumberjack replied, grateful for the kind response.

'So do you know how far we are from the castle?' Reygina asked a bit concern as she saw the sun setting.

'The castle is right along the path, follow it to the east and you'll get there in no time.' The lumberjack pointed to where the east was, opposite to where the sun is setting.

'Thank you so much for your assistance. Please take this as a token of our gratitude.' Reygina handed him an emerald. The lumberjack humbly thanked her.

'Good luck to you and your friends. I can't thank you enough for helping us in protecting Wynn.' The lumberjack stretched his hand out, to which Reygina gladly shakes hands with him.

'Come on guys this way!' she walked along the path, the others followed her, but they suddenly came to a stop.

On the left, a small farm with Jack o'lanterns laminating the wheat, the house surrounded by large oak trees, the house itself looked a bit old, but judging by the opened door and lights were on in the inside, it's clear to them that someone lives there. On the right, a wooden stair case leads to the windmill above. And someone was resting in front of them. Krisstal approached him.

Krisstal approached him  
The person, an adventurer who was just resting near a tree looked up and said to her  
The person, an adventurer who was just resting near a tree looked up and said to her. 'Ah, another recruit. You're a bit behind, friend.'

'Yeah, sorry! We want to explore around a bit.' Krisstal said, feeling embarrassed.

'Everyone already went on ahead. Just follow the path up to the bridge and you'll catch up.' The adventurer replied, but in a smoother voice.

'I want more sightseeing to be honest. Who knows if we will have another chance coming here.' Skywalker said.

'Same, but we only have time for one... attraction.' Hearolie said, thinking of a word to sum up the two buildings.

'Yes, the sun is setting; we don't want to be out in the open in the dark.' Krisstal agreed.

'Plus we don't want the king to wait for us for too long. Like the driver and lumberjack said, we are a bit behind schedule.' Reygina added, looking at the setting sun once more.

'Then let's split up and meet back as soon as possible.' Skywalker said, sprinting towards the windmill.

'Hey wait up!' Krisstal ran after him, catching up in no time.

'Come on let's take a look, maybe the owner could help us.' Reygina said, walking towards the house, with Hearolie behind her.

They strolled along the path, oxeye daisies, orange tulips and blue orchids greeting the new soldiers. Books were stacked and placed outside the house, jukeboxes and wooden chests, crafting tables as well, stacked a top of each other. A candle's flames glowed dimly, but provide just enough light. They entered the opened door, inside. A cake was put peacefully on the table, candles placed around the house, and two doors on the perpendicular walls in front of them lead to the farm behind. Next to them a staircase spirals upwards, an anvil and a chest right under the stairs. Next to the table, more books and book cases were put aside. Even behind them, a sunken corner of the house had books there.

'This guy is a nerd, he has so many books that he also has to put some outside. It couldn't fit inside his house.' Hearolie laughed.

'Shh... Don't you hear it?' Reygina said, signaling him to be quiet, she looked up the stairs.

'Sounds like someone is crying... Upstairs... 'He whispered.

'Come on, let's go upstairs and see if he is alright.' Reygina said quietly, she slowly moved towards the stairs.

Hearolie didn't heard her however, a book that was next to him caught his attention.

'I wonder what he reads.' He wondered, picking up a book. The title read "How to be a predator for humans" Hearolie shuddered and threw the book away in disgust.

'Coming here was a mistake.' He said, telling Reygina. But she didn't hear him; she was halfway up the stairs already.

'This person better not try anything funny.' He said, tightening his fist as he went up the stairs quietly.

They slowly creeped up the stairs, the stairs squeaked but apparently not enough to alert the person upstairs, a cobweb hanged next to the stairs.

'Ew...' Reygina said. 'I hate cobwebs.' She covered her mouth, realizing she spoke too loud but it was too late.

The crying had stopped, the person turned and their eyes meet.

'Who... Who are you? 'The man asked, frantically finding something as a weapon. Hearolie grabbed his arm.

'Calm down, we mean no harm, we heard you crying so we thought we might check it out, see what's happened. OK? 'He said. The man nodded, calming down a bit, and Hearolie released his grip.

'Sorry... Sorry. I thought you are here to rob me.' The man replied, wiping his tears with his hands. 'Very few people come to the Ragni Outskirts without reason.'

'It's okay, can you tell us what's wrong?' Reygina asked, feeling sympathetic.

'I lost my dog today, that poor creature will follow anyone.' The resident signed, showing pain through his watery eyes.

'Oh, that's why you open the door? Hoping it may come back? Not surprising, we recruits have to take the path outside to reach the kingdom, perhaps your dog followed them to the castle.' Reygina asked, patting the man on his back, hoping to cheer him up.

'Yes. I hope he comes back.' The resident replied, sniffing. 'Thanks for your comfort, I think it's okay for you to... stay for the night, upstairs...' He said, eyeing Reygina in a creepy way, and grabbed her hand, the other hand aiming for somewhere else, and taking full advantage of her mercy.

'Err...!' Reygina stammered, don't know how to get away from this situation, but her eyes pleaded the man to let go of her, regretting her mercy.

Hearolie said nothing, but punched the resident in the stomach, catching the man by surprise, he couldn't defend himself.

'Ouch! Fu...' He grabbed his stomach, winced in pain. But before he could finish the rest of his word, his eyes were jabbed Hearolie and Reygina's finger, a little bit of blood leaked from his eyes.

'No thanks creep!' Hearolie said as he ran down the stairs, without a second of hesitation. Reygina followed, but not before kicking the resident's groin.

They hurried to the path where they left Skywalker and Krisstal. The residents limped through the balcony, his murmured something, even though they couldn't hear it clearly, they decided it's best to ignore it.

'Well I hope no one goes to that house. Again! Thanks for you know...preventing me from being...' Reygina stuttered, trying not to have the slightest imagination of what would have happened to her.

'It's alright; you don't have to say it. Glad to be of service.' Hearolie smirked, being proud of himself for his act.

'Hey you two, we're back. How did it go?' Krisstal asked, rushing to their side, water dripping from her body and clothes.

'It's...' Hearolie began, but quickly cut off by Reygina.

'It's okay. Nothing special.' Reygina butted in, preventing Hearolie from speaking further.

'Oh, that's nice. Well our little expedition is quite amazing.' Skywalker panted, who was also wet. 

'Really? Tell us! And why are you two all wet?' Hearolie asked.

'Well... 'Skywalker began, telling then how they walked up the stairs that lacked a few handles.

'When we reached the windmill, there was a resident inside, he invited us in and asked how we are doing.' Skywalker said, pointing towards the windmill.

'He also told us about a person named Ragnar. He said "I heard there is a man in Wynn called Ragnar, He's a true hero. Maybe if you train hard enough, you can be as powerful as he is." Wonder if Ragnar is still in Wynn?' Krisstal wondered, looking to the east, where Wynn is.

'We then asked if we could go up the windmill, but he rejected, saying it's too dangerous. The guy even has an iron trapdoor to prevent us from sneaking up.' Skywalker said, looking at the windmill, longing to go up there.

'We then walked a bit and saw a cave opening, leaves overgrown and covered some of the cave opening but we still managed to get into the cave and get out the other side.' Krisstal continued pointing St the cave from the distance, which is apparently behind the two small waterfalls they saw earlier.

'The house next to the cave has someone living it as well. The owner said to us "Welcome to my home! Don't worry about barging into people's homes; it's common to ask people for work in this province".' So we had a small chat and explored his house, he's cool with it. Not much though, second floor is just a small floor full of books and third floor is just a small storage area full of chest on one side and his bed on the other side.' Skywalker said pointing at the house on the left of the waterfalls.

'The last house, which was to the right of the two waterfalls, requires the wooden bridge in the middle to get to.' Krisstal said, shifting her finger towards the small wood bridge. 'So we used the bridge and reached the last building. We saw the owner at the balcony, and he greeted us. Inviting us to come up and talk with him.'

'So we entered the house, again nothing special, first floor has his kitchen and at other side of the floor, and a small cupboard with books and plants in it. A desk is next to the cupboard and some logs are strapped by metal restrains opposite to the desk. The floor is covered in red and white carpet.' Skywalker recalled.

'We decided to explore the house before talking to him. Second floor, has... Surprise surprise, more books! 'Krisstal said, hands making a mind blown gesture.

'They read... a lot.' Hearolie concluded. Reygina nodded.

'The fourth floor is just his bedroom, with books at the both side, and a large throne like stone chair, looking outside.' Skywalker added.

'But the third floor is really astonishing. Isn't it? Krisstal asked Skywalker an obvious question.

'Yes, of course!' Skywalker replied. 'It's an indoor garden, with every kind of flower garden in the world present there, each on its own flower pot. Overgrown vines and leaves are everywhere, making it hard to even walk around, let alone reach the balcony.'

Signing, Krisstal continued. 'But it's not that bad in the end, the owner praised us "Wow, you walked all the way up here? You a real quite the explorers! There is always plenty to find around this province." We then left, seeing this is the end of the road.

'But since I was too lazy to walk down from where we came through, and Krisstal thought it's a good idea. We jumped down from that wooden bridge and swam our way back.' Skywalker explained.

The two of them dried themselves when another adventurer approached them.

'Be careful, there's a crazy villager who lives in this cave, he attacks anyone who goes near him.' He sounded scared.

'Oh? Well I better beat some sense in to him!' Hearolie said, entered the cave. Skywalker tried to stop him but in vain.

'Yo! Crazy villager! Where you at? Come out and let me beat you' Hearolie shouted, his taunt echoed throughout the small cave. He looked around, it was a small cave, with just a small stream of water, a tent made of cyan and grey wool is set at the end, a bed with a ton of books visible inside. Candles light up the cave brightly

'If this villager is crazy, why is he reading? What the...?' Hearolie thought, as he strolled towards the tent.

Suddenly inside the tent, the crazy villager stepped out of the tent, surprised Hearolie. He jumped back, drawing his bow.

'Hmm... Herrr' the village tries to knock Hearolie before he could made his move. But Hearolie sidestepped it.

'I have no idea what you are saying but that wasn't nice.' Hearolie exclaimed, as he dodged another attack from the villager.

'Alright cave dweller. I had enough of you.' He said and quickly fired a shot in the cave dweller's knee.

'Purt... Purt...Purt.' He said, holding his knee and shut his eyes tightly.

'Arrow in the knee' Hearolie laughed at his own joke. The village was clearly in pain, he fell and tried to pull the arrow out but it was too deep inside.

'You won't die, but you won't be hurting or attacking anyone as well. Be happy that I spare you, unlike that resident.' Hearolie said, scratching the tip of another arrow against the villager's neck.

The village was as white as a sheet of paper, constantly nodding his head and kept quiet.

'Good, I'll be taking this as well. You probably stole it from someone.' Hearolie picked the leather boots and took it out with him. He was greeted by the adventurer and his friends.

'Did you...take care of him?' The adventurer asked, trying to peep inside the cave.

'No, I didn't, but I have made sure he won't be hurting anyone anymore.' He said, showing a smile. 'let's hurry up; we are late.' he said rushing ahead of them.

'Wait up! Where did you get those boots? I want them, my shoes are soaked badly, and they are so unbearable and unwearable now.' Krisstal said.

'You can have them, it's probably belongs to someone the villager attacked and stole.' Hearolie said, throwing the shoes at her. She quickly changed and tossed the old ones inside the cave. A 'hmm' could be heard from within.

They continued forward, until they were at the wooden bridge, the only thing that allows people to travel towards the Ragni kingdom and the Ragni outskirts. Only there isn't a wooden bridge now, the bridge is broken into two, its mid-section missing, jumping across is impossible. They crouched near the ledge and saw what is below the bridge. The currents battered brutally against the sharp stone spikes and pillars, possibly formed due to erosion, the remaining pieces and chunks of the bridge could be seems scattered across the stone spikes and pillars, some smaller floating pieces being carried away by the current or the heavier pieces sunk to the button, the water is deep at the south end, unable to see the seafloor. The north end although looks calmer, is nothing to be underestimated as well. Stone spikes erected from the seafloor.

Under them, sudden slopes of the sea floor causes the water current to accelerate, whirlpools formed, sucking anything near it. It's a miracle if anyone could survive if they fell off the bridge.

Krisstal, having a fear of heights, backed away, her body shaking and her eyes closed tightly.

Yet another adventure was beside them, looking down at what remains of the wreckage of the once strong and elegant bridge.

'The bridge was destroyed by some horrible creatures! Now there's no way to get across.' He said disappointed.

'Monsters?' Hearolie gleamed with excitement. 'Where?'

'I don't know but all I know is that luckily when the bridge collapsed, no one was on it, so no casualties.' He let out a long sign, a sign of relief.

'Oh no! Now how are we going to get across? The king awaits us.' Skywalker said gloomy.

'Unless...' The adventurer thought, he pointed to a large tree to the left of them. The spruce tree was really tall, similar to how it is a giant while the people are just ants.

'That old tree to the north looks like it's going to fall over any over any second. Maybe you could give it a little push.

'Alright then.' Skywalker said, rushing to the old tree.

'We need to think of a way to make the tree fall across... I think...'Reygina observed.

'Timber!' Skywalker shouted as he backed a bit, then without warning he ran straight for the tree and just about meters away from it. He jumped. He stretched his legs, his feet aiming for the weak trunk, and kicked it hard. The tree wobbled as he landed butt first on the dirt.

'That wouldn't...'Reygina said as the others helped Skywalker on his feet. The tree wobbled again and started to fall. With a loud 'thud', the massive tree laid across the chasm, providing them the need and way to get across.

'Never mind.' Reygina said, she quickly hopped onto the trunk and balancing herself across. Hearolie just ran across, violently shaking the tree.

'I... I don't know about this... I... I' Krisstal said, she was not very fond of crossing the bridge like that. She took one look down at the ravine below here and shivered.

Skywalker took noted of it; he reached his hand out towards her.

'It's okay, hold my hand, close your eyes.' He said softly, reaching out towards the frightened Krisstal.

'O... Okay.' She closed her eyes, holding on to his hand tightly. She can feel him pulling her, but not like forcing her to go, but more like guiding her across. She blushed as his act of kindness and smiled. Even though she couldn't see it, she could feel it.

'There we go. Good job.' Skywalker said, he let go of her. Unbeknownst to him that's what she didn't want, she wanted that touch a bit longer, as long as she can enjoy. Nevertheless she opens her eyes, she was across, and she didn't feel fear, but rather comfort while crossing. Something she never experienced before.

'Thanks... Thank you for your help.' She said, but it came out more like a whisper.

'It's okay, glad to help! Come, let's join the others.' Skywalker hurried across to where Hearolie and Reygina were.

However when they approached the gate, they were halted by Honeynn, the first Ragni solider they ever saw.

'Halt! This cave is full of monsters! I won't let you through unless you have a helmet.' He put his hand out to stop Skywalker from entering the mines further.

'You can buy one from the merchant over there.' He pointed to where a stall and where a person was standing behind them.

'Why do we need a helmet, apart from protection from the monsters inside' Skywalker asked, being curious. 'We are not riding a bike inside right? '

'Very funny!' Honynn growled, not laughing at his joke. 'No, it's because the mine is a bit unstable, some rocks might fall any time without warning, we have a few cases where people got hit in the head, injured and died due to it. It's a policy now to wear at least a leather helmet if you wish to enter the mine.' Pointing at a sign on the gate, it read 'Keep out' in clear red paint, and 'unstable' in grey underneath the red words.

Seeing no other way around or getting past him, they walked back and greeted the adventurer, his black beard and red headband swayed lightly with the wind.

'Man, I want to buy a helmet but I don't have any emeralds! I'll have to go and kill some animals to get some.' He turned to try bargain with the merchant.

The armour merchant is similar to the cave dweller; only he is much more civilize. His thick eyes brows are so think and long that they appeared to be merged, like a thick black line as across the merchant's eyes, like someone drew on his face with ink. He wore a black apron, with black gloves. His brown undershirt and pants was strikingly well cleaned, almost spotless, as if he took hours every day just to prepare his outfit, to show his professionalism in trade.

'Alright, let's see.' Skywalker asked the merchant. 'How much for a helmet? Sir?'

'Hmm.' The merchant responded. There was a sudden silence after that.

'What is that supposed to mean?' Krisstal groaned, seeing Reygina facepalm in the distance.

'Well isn't this 'Déjà vu!' Hearolie commented, remembering his encounter with the cave dweller.

'Hmm...' the merchant picked up a sign from the floor of his brown wool stall.  
Skywalker looked and read the sign.

'5 emeralds for a plain leather cap.' Skywalker shouted, telling everyone.

'Well obviously we don't have enough money, and since everyone needs a helmet, we have to kill a few animals. 'Hearolie said.

'No......' Reygina screamed. 'I can't and won't do it. I'm an animal lover.' She ran away to the left, unable to witness her friends doing such a cruel thing.

'Okay then. Have fun being out here.' Hearolie said, shooting a groom square in the eye. 'Buck!' 'That's for disturbing my sleep, revenge is served.' He smiled, and picked up an emerald that the dead animal left behind. The others began killing a few animals 'Oink' 'Buck' 'Moo'. Soon they collected enough emeralds.

'Well, we're done; you can come out now, Rey.' Hearolie shouted, picking up the last emerald.

'Woof! Woof!' a dog came running down from where Reygina went. It barked and wagged its tail, as if happy to see company.

'Wolfred come back, please!' Reygina said chasing after the dog, picked some grass as well.

'Hey, you found that rapey resident's....' Hearolie said, petting the dog.

'No, it's not his, no way it isn't. I... I tamed a wild one. It was lonely so I tamed it, yeah!' Reygina said, interrupting Hearolie while trying to cover up her tracks.

'Right, you know I think it's better if we...' Hearolie said. But Reygina kept silencing him.

'No! No! No! It's a poor dog that had a bad owner, now I'll be his new, good, owner! You have a problem? 'She said, pointing her wand at Hearolie.

'Ah ha! So you do admit it's that rapey resident's lost dog.' Hearolie teased, got her to admit and reveal the truth.

'I...I...' Reygina stammered, realizing the trap she had made herself. 'Fine, but if anything, you take him to that creep.' She said handing Wolfred to Hearolie smiling slyly.

Immediately thought of what would most likely happen if any of them went back to that house. Hearolie immediately replied her. 'On second thought, maybe keeping him as a good idea, he would be useful for fighting the monsters with us. Yeah!' Hearolie said, petting the dog. Then he shouted 'Guys, meet Wolfred.'

Skywalker came over and petted him and asked 'where did you find him?' The dog wagged his tail.

'Aw, he's so cute. Aren't you?' Krisstal scratched his ears, the wolf barked and nuzzled her, happy of the compliment.

After they were done, they bought the caps. Reygina received her cap, with watery eyes she whispered. 'I'm sorry.' And she wore the cap but not without feeling a bit guilty from the death of the animals.

They soon returned to the mines gate, where Honynn nodded and gave his approval. He let them in but also said. 'Be careful. I strongly advise you to just run towards the castle as soon as you can. And I guess welcome you to Ragni, enjoy your stay.' He let out a weak smile.

'Thanks!' Skywalker said, the others followed him one after another as they stepped into the mine. Wolfred followed as well.

'The mines.... Be on your guard, we are about to have our first fight here.' Skywalker said, pulling out his wood dagger.

'Finally, let's kick some ass.' Hearolie said with his voice filled with excitement, pulling his bow. Krisstal spun her spear in the air while Reygina fired a projectile upwards. It exploded like a firework.

They walked slowly ahead, they hear growling and moaning just right in front of them. They slowly made their way to the small wooden building in front of them, away from the monsters. With wood and wool as the ceiling, inside were chests and furnaces. There is a small bucket of water at the corner, and bookshelves behind the wooden cupboard. There are no windows with logs and fences act as the walls of this small hut. A miner head's was on some body remains next to the hut. It's bold head facing the soldiers, blood next to the head. No one wanted to find out his expression though. Ores of goal and iron lay peacefully on the sides of the stone path. Cobwebs hung everywhere on the ceiling, showing how long the mines have been abandoned and empty. Long bridges on the side of the walls, high above them are connected to mining passages inside the stone walls.

Long bridges on the side of the walls, high above them are connected to mining passages inside the stone walls  
'I wonder where they lead?' Hearolie asked, looking at those bridges.

'Who knows, wouldn't want to be up there though!' Krisstal replied shuddering.

Many monsters are right in front of them, their green skin decomposing, some monsters have bald heads, the place where their eyes once were gone but their mouths remained wide open, some have a slime green colour hair, their eyes without life or soul, but they're mouths are closed, but all of their leather pants, shirts and gloves were damaged, parts of it fell off while some dangled. They held iron pickaxes, waiting to strike their next victim. 'Err...' 'Nngghhaa...' the monsters in front of them made weird noises and wandered aimlessly.

'Even though they look dumb, it's actually the reason why they can kill humans. Due to their looks, they fool any human dumb enough to take them on lightly. At first these recruits are able to fend off for a while, but soon they tire and in the end the sheer number of monsters wins the battle and transformed those defeated recruits into monsters as well, and they still do so to this day.' Skywalker said, as he looked around. Wood pillars supported the stone ceiling, wooden structures lay around, some being households, others contain materials such as pickaxes and TNT, used by the miners back then.

'The mines, used to be quite a popular place for immigrants to work, it was a hot choice. Just mine ores and resources for Ragni and get paid, no skills require whatsoever. Simple as that. They built small wooden huts to dwell. Different mine entrances located across this cave. They built a big wooden fence to cover the entrance and built a wall to surround the entrance and connect to the nearby stone walls, like a huge dome, some are strip mines, others lead further underground. I heard rumors that one day, the mines suddenly became infested by a monster, and it bit a miner here. Although the miner managed to kill it, it bit him before its death. The miner for the sake of not losing his job, kept it a secret, and didn't report to anyone. Soon he became ill, but he still held on to the fact he was bitten. The others though he got hurt by something in the mines, no one suspected it was a bite from a monster. Soon the miner got worse and eventually died, but his corpse reanimated and he turned into those monsters that are in front of us. An undead miner the people of Ragni now called them. He attacked and infected others in their sleep, soon the whole mine is infected. And to this day, new recruits who lost their lives here also become zombified warriors, even though there are only few cases of recruits dying here, it is still a threat.' Krisstal whispered.

'Well, how should we approach this?' Reygina asked, aiming her wand at one of the undead miners. 'Fight or flight?'

'Fight, we came here to kill monsters! So let's begin.' Hearolie said.

'No. Flight, we came here to greet the king, plus we might be outnumbered.' Reygina argued. Wolfred barked and nodded.

Skywalker though for a bit, 'let's fight and kill a few, if we got into trouble we have to run, no matter what.' He said.

'Argh. Fine.' Raygina grumbled. She waved her wand and the projectile shot out of her wand flew forward, hitting an unfortunate undead miner. Its head exploded. Its body limped and fell. Wolfred ran and jumped on the dead body.

'Now that's the spirit.' Hearolie cheered, firing arrow after arrow. All hitting targets, some at the chest, some at the hands, and some at legs. One by one, those struck with an arrow or two fell. 'One little. Two little. Three little undead. Four little. Five little. Six little undead...' He sang and whistled the song he was once taught. The rangers kept shooting, killing the undead far away from them.

'That's three that's four, that's five...' Krisstal said as she punctured undead after undead, her spear having a longer reach than the pickaxes of the miners which gives her an edge, she poked, jabbed and they died one by one.

Skywalker heard her, knowing she is competitive. He too counted his kills. 'Eight. Nine. Ten.' He yelled, enough to let Krisstal hear him, and was rewarded by a surprised face from her.

'What? How?' She thought, shaking her head, not believing a word from him.

'Skills!' Skywalker teased her. 'Eleven' as he stabbed and sliced his enemy. Although he is also a meleer and has a much shorter reach than Krisstal's spear. His dagger gave him more maneuverability and mobility than her spear. He ducked, dodged and jumped around, landing quick and deadly blows to his foes. They too cannot survive his wrath. They killed the monsters as they moved ahead. Passing by more wooden structures, but they didn't bother to investigate their purpose or went inside, not that they wanted to pay attention to them anyways. They have to reach the king as soon as possible.

Suddenly as they moved, there was a cry for help to their left. Through the wood fences blocking the exit, a Ragni soldier was trapped inside a wooden hut.

'Help me! I'm trapped in here! If you free me, I'll help you fend off the undead.' He cried and pleaded. Skywalker immediately rushed towards the soldier, seeing a box of TNT next to the fences that blocked and trapped the soldier, he activated the TNT.

'Stand back and take cover.' He shouted. They dashed away quickly away from the exploding TNT.

'Boom!' the TNT went off and blew the fence apart. The solider, now freed swung his iron sword at the nearest miner, he sliced the zombie armed hand clean off, and brought his sword into the neck of the zombie. He quickly kicked the zombie carcass away and aimed for the next one. Skywalker was amazed at how strong his skills are. Quick but precise, his sword was swung. His simple leather pants gave him all the protection he need.

The zombies fell one after another but more were coming. When they killed one, two more arrived. Soon they all got surrounded.

'We are done for... Thank you for freeing me though.' The Knight said, signing in defeat.

'No! Arrow Strom.' Hearolie shouted, spinning around as the others ducked. His arrows fired numbers that are too many to count and he successfully killed a ring of zombies. He panted; the attack drained a lot of his energy.

'My heal spell is useless right now.' Reygina said. She continued to blast zombie heads one by one. However she too began to tire, her legs wobbled a bit. She had been attacking without stopping for too long. Wolfred nuzzles her, encouraging her to not give in.

'Skywalker, looks like we have to make our spell move count.' Krisstal said, kicking a zombie right in its chest.

'Indeed so, you four brace yourselves!' Skywalker shouted. 'On your mark, Krisstal!' He raised his weapon, so as Krisstal.

They waited for just the right moment where the ring of zombie is in perfect range.  
Skywalker threw his dagger to the ground, while Krisstal slammed her spear to the ground.

'Bash!'

'Whirlwind!'

The two simultaneously released their move. The remaining zombies got blasted backwards. Some died instantly by the combined spell attack while others hit the stone walls so hard that a sickening crack could be heard, they too were motionless soon after.

'Awesome job everyone.' He gave a fist bump to Krisstal which she gladly did the same. The two sweated a bit from unleashing their attack.

'Now I can use my heal spell.' Reygina said. Though still recovering, she raised her wand and murmured the heal spell, and blue snowflakes like projectiles appeared and surrounded all of them. They slowly felt their strength and stamina returning a bit quicker. Even the wounds of the soldiers were healed completely.

However their victory was short lived, as more zombies appeared from the entrance of the underground mines. They moved slowly as they groaned and moaned louder by each passing second, as if wanting to avenge their fallen comrades. They outnumbered the soldiers ten to one. Seeing no other choice, the soldiers decided it's time for flight. They darted ahead, knowing dragging this fight any longer will lead them at a disadvantage.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the stone wall to their left exploded and zombified warriors appeared at the battle, their spears looked blunted but their leather chestplate proves that they are indeed stronger enemies than the undead miners.

'Hurry, full speed ahead.' Skywalker said, thrusting his dagger into the skull of a nearby zombified warrior, his dagger was almost stuck inside the head. Then they saw reinforcements, Ragni knights and archer right rushing in front of them, towards the horde behind them. The soldier they saved returned to them, some were shocked to see him alive while others were glad he made it back safe and sound.

'Get to the castle, we'll handle all of these undead.' A Ragni Knight shouted, driving his spear into the chest of a zombie.

'We will! Thanks for the help.' Hearolie yelled, firing his arrow at one of zombified soldiers.

As they moved forward, it was like a war zone ahead. An area that was full of machinery was next to them as they took a left turn. Ragni soldiers and archers battled new monsters, with leather helmets and wooden swords on each of them.

'Fallen soldiers incoming, attack!' they heard the soldiers screaming and shouting commands. Arrows shot across the air staggered the fallen zombies. Blades clashing one another.

'I suppose even the fallen and buried people cannot rest in peace, their bodies reanimated and attack the living.' Reygina signed, feeling pity for them, seeing how a fallen solider fought with a Ragni Knight.

'They deserved peace for what they have done to help Ragni, yet there never was peace even after death. They fought with their lives, thought their life. Yet in death they still are fighting, as if there is no end to it. Even worse, they are forced, with no control over themselves, to fight the people they once loved, to destroy the kingdom they once protected, to transform the innocents and their once comrades, but perhaps it's even worse to fight your own comrades instead of your comrades' enemies. They are unwillingly becoming the enemies of their own.' Skywalker thought, after hearing what Reygina said, he let out a tear, the tear rolled off his cheek and fell to the ground, where loyal soldiers and hardworking miners were buried currently.

They turned around, passing by more wooden structures, but they didn't stop to investigate or to check it out. They have to run.

'Help... Help me!' A Ragni archer cried, a fallen zombie has surprised him from behind and had caught his arm, making him drop his bow, and was ready to transform him here and there.

Without a moment of hesitation, Skywalker darted and ducked pass the arrows and the zombies, he rushed ahead and jumped, like how he kicked the tree, only this time it's the zombie's head. He landed his kick powerfully, the zombie stunned by the attack let go of the archer, dropping its sword as well. The archer quickly ran away to safety. Skywalker seeing his life was saved, immediately pushed his dagger into the zombie's eye, it howled in pain and anger and it retaliated immediately, throwing its own punch at Skywalker, whom it knocked him down onto the ground, dazing him. His vision blurred a bit from the blow to the head, but could make out the zombie picking up his wooden sword and was ready to finish him off, not bothering transforming him. Skywalker moved his leg, kicking the zombie by its ankle, it causes discomfort to the zombie and he successfully altered its aim, nevertheless the zombie still proceeded to struck him. The wooden sword landed mere inches away from his eyes and he quickly rolled away. The archer he had helped quickly dived down for his bow and immediately shot the zombie right in the neck. The fallen zombie finally perishes, being dead once again. The archer helped Skywalker, mouthed a thank you and returned to his battle station.

'Go get them!' Skywalker yelled and he ran towards where the others were who were standing right in front of the last wooden dwellings that the miners used, they were at the end of the tunnel, marked by high wooden gates at the side of the cave and a wood arch built across it, which they quickly passed through, they can finally rest easily.

Ragni guard golems immediately rushed in to assist their human allies, the zombies stood no chance against them, their attacks barely dented them, but with just a single swing of their massive metal arms, the iron golems hurled the zombies backwards and upwards, some crashed the ceiling while others were knocked far back, crashing into the wooden structures where they laid down forever, helping the Ragni soldiers to achieve an easier victory.

'That's wasn't smart, we were told to run!' Krisstal snapped, pouting at the newest injuries he received.

Reygina healed Skywalker back up to top shape. After thanking her, Skywalker replied Krisstal 'It's not right to just let him die, he was clearly is in trouble. I want to help people, especially those in need. In the end, he was kind enough to even help me. I think things worked out in the end.'

'Yes, but what if he ignored you, are even betrayed you? You can't just risk your life for the sake of others all the time without second thought. You shouldn't help people blindly. I think you should think carefully before you really help, or else you might get yourself and the people you are helping in a stickier situation!' Krisstal scowled, a tint of anger at Skywalker's stubbornness could be heard. She was worried sick when he suddenly broke off from them. Even though it was for good intention, she didn't want to see any of her friends hurt.

'I guess you're right. I'm sorry.' Skywalker said, sensing the conversation will never come to a conclusion even if they continue.

'It all boils down to personality, I suppose.' Skywalker thought.

The small path they were taking was short yet enjoyable. The path may be small, but the astonishing sight was nothing lackluster to say the least, rivaling that of the valley.

Trees and grass grew at the side of the path, growing and strong and green, bathed in the warm sunlight, sugar canes flourished near a small kind of clean blue water, some animals such as cows are nibbling on the sweet and tasty grass. Flowers such as dandelions and blue orchids blossomed everywhere. The path was also decorated with shirt wooden logs and fences, acting as a barricade, but not obstructing the view. Some Ragni guard golems are stationed along the path.

The entrance to Ragni's throne room was visible after they passed the arch. The entrance was grand and massive, the stones covered the entire gap between the cliffs, and the hallway floorboard was made of stone slabs. The outside wall was very well decorated. With stone being the base, smooth stone added for depth and colouring. Grey bricks, smaller bricks and larger bricks merged well, giving age to how old this kingdom had been standing. The centre tower erected high and powerful, reaching heights that are half that of the cliffs where the entrance sits. The right tower almost identical to the centre tower gives out light that shines the castle entrance, its stone body and wooden cone top illuminated. The left small structure, though a bit hidden from plain sight, shows the remarkable architecture of Ragni itself. Its shape of a small house shows how the houses inside the Ragni kingdom look like. The proud Ragni flag in the centre, right above the open hallway hung upright and strong, even with the wind battered against it, it stayed strong and withstood it since it was hung, symbolized how strong Ragni has withstood for all these years, perhaps close to being conquered sometimes, barely winning the war, but in the end managed to stand tall till this day. Thanks to every single brave and loyal soldiers that Ragni has, no matter local ones or from other places such as Fruma, even heroes were born from within lead and fight to their last breath.

Thanks to every single brave and loyal soldiers that Ragni has, no matter local ones or from other places such as Fruma, even heroes were born from within lead and fight to their last breath  
An attendant was standing outside, he saw the new soldiers that he was informed that were a bit late. He fastened his brown rope that lay across his waist, acting as a belt. He tidied his long brown shirt and coat, which completely covers his pants and socks and finally cleaned his grey shoes, hoping to look decent enough to greet the new protectors of Ragni and Wynn every time.

'Welcome to Ragni! The king is waiting for you.' He said, welcoming the four soldiers.  
He put his hand towards the hall, motioning them to move forward. His voice echoed throughout the wall, the king must have heard him as royal guards, wearing full sets of iron armour, suddenly came and stood next to the soldiers, like a welcoming ceremony, giving a sense of dignity and respect to the new comers. A sign of relief could be heard from the inside, but it was no doubt from the king of Ragni himself.

His voice boomed across the hallway, full of eagerness and solace, 'I've see you have arrived safely, new recruits. Excellent, come and talk to me for debriefing.'

There was a pause, but after that the king continued, 'Oh and on your left is the dining room, feel free to enjoy the food. You four must be tired after the trip; you must be starving and thirsty as well.'

Skywalker took the lead once again, passing by the royal guard, they looked strict and stern. All of them have white breads, goatees and eyebrows, a sign of their old age. Yet their eyes show something otherwise. A flame can be seen inside them, perhaps a burning passion, or perhaps a sense of duty, or maybe their will and spirit to serve the king and Ragni. These burn and fuel their flames, their body might be weak, but their spirit is stronger than ever. They may not be serving the front lines anymore, but they a real still helping Ragni, only in a different but nonetheless important role. Their morale never decreased. The hallway was ancient, glowstone lighten the place up from the ceiling, dark oak wood acting as the ceiling in arch pattern. Red clay surrounds the pink clay, a pattern repeated throughout the hallway.

In front of them was a fireplace, which Skywalker walked to have a look. There are four statues placed in front of the fire place, they formed in the shape of a square. The one in the upper left corner has its spear put down; its tip suck deep into the floor. The mage statue at the upper right corner, the wand held in slanted, its arms and hands held with end of the wand. The sculpture in the lower right corner is an assassin, its dagger held tightly upright by the two arms, as if the welder is staring into the blade. Finally, in the lower left corner, the archer figure is present, with one hand on the wood, the other tugging the string back, ready to fire. All four statues wore grey leather armour; their grey helmets covered their faces entirely, if they even have a face. The T shaped black visor looking into their own weapon, as if they are proud of their class. The fireplace is right behind them, its flames sizzling and cackling.

The fireplace is right behind them, its flames sizzling and cackling  
'Hey, why is there a... tear? Up there!' Skywalker pointed to the frame containing a tear just above the fireplace. But there was no reply. He looked around; the throne room on his right has none of his friends.

'Where did they go?' he thought, and then he heard noise coming from the left room. He turned around and saw his friends at the table, a table full of food. They were happily eating the food, Hearolie biting off a piece of ham, Krisstal taking a sip of a wooden cup of hot chocolate. While Reygina was munching off some pumpkin cake while feeding Wolfred some grass that she picked up where she found him earlier. While they were eating, Skywalker continued to look around, but not after drinking his cup of hot chocolate and ate some cookies. The flavor and taste was amazing, being sweet and warm. The dining hall design is similar to that of the hallway they have just been. The table containing all the food though is huge, not something Skywalker had seen before. The table was long and rectangular. Six seats like a small throne with equal distance in between two chairs were placed on each side. The right side of the table, a single seat was placed, most likely only seated by the king of Ragni himself. Iron plates we're out neatly put in front of each seat, different kinds of food, such as apples and ham are served. Candles placed on the table, providing a warm atmosphere for the people who eat there. But something else caught his attention, on the opposite wall where the lone chair faces, there is a massive picture. The picture is in three dimensional, its shows a picture of a simple castle with a blue sky with a few clouds. The fences, acting as a gate, are closed sealing a black background.

'The artists who created this work of art were both skillful and legendary.' Skywalker said, admired the art.

'You guys done? We still have to meet the king!' He said, looking back at his friends  
'You guys done? We still have to meet the king!' He said, looking back at his friends.

One of them burped, her burp echoed and reached unpleasant ears. She blushed in embarrassment. The other person patted his tummy, while the other one couldn't stop her hiccups. They nodded and got up from their seats, Reygina picked up a sleeping Wolfred.

The throne room, which was just opposite to the dining room, was massive. Dark oak wood arches perfectly blend in with clay of red and yellow in between, showing the royalty and status of the king and Ragni. Pillars that are in a 'plus' shape, huge and beautiful were put on each side of the throne room, stones of different types and texture, such as smooth stone and stone bricks combined to form such an artistic yet ancient design. The pillars linked together, with a piece of gold in the middle. In the centre of the throne room, grey stained glass acts as a mirror reflecting the ceiling, glowstone on the ceiling giving off the brightest light. The new recruits have finally met the Ragni king face to face.

'Ah! I hope you enjoyed the feast, come forward please, I have something to tell you four  
'Ah! I hope you enjoyed the feast, come forward please, I have something to tell you four.' The king said, leaving his throne and walked towards them a bit. Soldiers that are like the ones in the hallway surround them from afar, forming a circle. They are old, but their eyes show their inner strength is nothing to be taken lightly.

Ragni's king is an old fellow, his white bread grew to where his crossed hand are, the beard connected with his white hair that only grew at the side and back of his head, over his ears. His sapphire blue cloak has gold outlines, his deep blue pants and grey shoes furnished well and has a brown rope acting as a belt, like that of the attendant. His bold head showed his old age, but his brown eyebrows and emerald eyes showed his still has the energy and power to rule, to make Ragni a better place for its citizens and new recruits.

'Perhaps the white hair was not from age but from stress.' Hearolie wondered, but didn't said it out loud, daring not to disrespect the king, as he saw how much white hair he had, as they walked towards the king.

They knelt in front of the king, to whom the king quickly told them to rise up, and said he should be the one thankful for their services and their willingness to come help him and Ragni.

'You must be the last recruits! Finally nice to meet you. What did you say your name was? 'The king said, stroking his bread.

'Skywalker Cinerate.' Skywalker said, holding his dagger right in front of his eyes, mimicking this statue he saw earlier.

'Krisstal Klear Moonglide.' Krisstal yelled, spinning her spear with one hand in the air.

'Hearolie Eantenna.' Hearolie shouted, his held his bow, pulling the string while aiming the ground.

'Reygina Thynamic!' Reygina cried out loud, her wand being chewed by Wolfred.

'And that's Wolfred' she said, pointing at her dog.

'What peculiar names. Anyway, welcome to the province of Wynn!' The king said with a warm smile.

'This is the noble fort of Ragni, one of the oldest and most influential cities in the province!' He looked at the massive Ragni flag behind his large throne, stroking his beard.

'Your job as a soldier of Wynn is to stop the growth of the monsters that are ravaging the province.' He looked at the city next to the throne room and saw the citizens, doing what they do in their daily lives.

You might want to train a little more beforehand, though. Many lives are lost every day...' The king looked sad, almost in grief. A few soldiers around them also look sorrowful, a few of them even have tears shed. Reygina and Skywalker couldn't help but felt a bit sad as well. Imagining the homes and families were broken and destroyed because of the monsters.

'... Anyway, good luck! If you are lost, use this map, it shows the locations of several important places, as it is very useful if you don't know where to go.' The king continued, drawing a deep breath and let out a sigh, handling each of them a paper scroll, which is the map. They bowed to the king as thanking him, and put the map away.

'Take this one Ragni Teleportation Scroll too! It will bring you back here if you use it.' The king said, placing a scroll which said Ragni on it on their hands. The king patted their shoulders one by one and smiled with a hopeful expression.

'Off you go, I've said everything I have to say.' The king said.

The new Ragni recruits then turned left, their eyes met with the bustling city of Ragni. They sprinted towards the city, stepping over a large carpet with the Ragni flag, with two yellow 'Y' on either side, encasing the Ragni sign in the middle. They passed the last of the royal guards, standing aside and nodding their heads, as a sign of good luck and farewell to the new recruits, their new allies. Skywalker took a final look back, weaving the King goodbye. The king noticed his farewell, and waved him goodbye as well, his hopeful eyes left an impression on Skywalker, before he too left the throne room.

'Here we go!' Krisstal yelled, spinning her spear in front of her.

'Yeah!' Reygina shouted, carrying a sleepy Wolfred in her arms.

'Let's go!' Hearolie shouted, fired an arrow at a bush behind him.

'Alright!' Skywalker cheered, and did another of his flying kick.

They screamed as rushed towards the rising moon. They're adventure official begins.

A shadowy figure loomed on top of one of the buildings.

'...' He looked at the new recruits, particular two of them.

'I've found my perfect... pawn.' He said, disappeared in a cloud of inky black smoke.

Skywalker and Krisstal looked up.

'Did you hear something?' Krisstal asked, looking at Skywalker in concern.

'I... I don't know. I thought I did, but I don't see anyone nearby except us. 'Skywalker replied, reassuring her. 'Maybe we just imagined it.'

'I hope so.' Krisstal said, looking around, true to his words, no one was near them, except for her two other friends ahead of them.

'Hey! You coming or what? Something wrong? ' Reygina asked, looking back.

'No... No... Nothing wrong. Though we heard something.' Krisstal replied, rushing towards her friends.

'Hmm... ' Skywalker thought but seeing nothing around him out of the ordinary.

He shrugged it off, and went after Krisstal.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: And here it is, the first chapter of my fanfiction on Wynncraft, The legend of Herobrine , a Wynncraft based story. Firstly, sorry if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes, my bad. Secondly, I have to alter several things and add a few conversations, as it is necessary to make the story smoother, such as the lonely dog was kept in the end, and how Ragni's King didn't say ' ... Anyway, good luck! If you are lost, use map.wynncraft.com as it is very useful if you don't know where to go.' like it is in the game. That would be weird, giving a website suddenly. I really hope all of you enjoy my story and this marks the start of my long awaited story by me, I have honestly drafted and written stories titled "the legend of Herobrine" for years, but never had the idea to how to continue, with Wynncraft however, i felt like i found the backbone i needed. Thank you anyone who even bother to read my story, it means everything knowing my story was read by people i don't know. Feel free to vote, though i wouldn't mind, All I care is writing, imagining and creating this story till the end. Thank you every officers, admins, builders... that has created and developed Wynncraft. Do share important information about Wynncraft, such as easter eggs and timelines or even 'wynn'consistencies. (the term is not created by me, credits go to whoever come up with this.) as knowing these will help me improve my story. Thank you once again for reading till the end. I do not own anything except this story. oh and if you are interested , i could add you as a characters (only minor roles sorry), just send me your name and a screenshot of your character (with or without gear)in wynncraft, preferably you front, side and back. it would be a bonus if you can list out the names of your gear and mount.(makes me able to write your character a lot cooler than just saying your name.) Thank you all.


	12. Knight Night

Skywalker, Krisstal, Reygina and Hearolie were shouting and running around the city of Ragni, their footsteps echoed across the street, disturbing the sleeping citizens and other recruits.

'...Who's making all the noise?' A citizen yawned, the noise outside pestered her sleep. She opened her windows and the cool breeze blew at her face, her red dress with gold outlines oscillated with the wind. She rubbed her eyes, and saw something that made her growl. Four people were making a racket downstairs, cheering and shouting as if they are insane.

'Wow! We made it. What should we do first? More sightseeing?' A boy asked enthusiastically, looking around.

'Shh... Quiet! We're gonna wake everyone up! Keep your voice down' A girl said, covering the boy's mouth.

The boy shook his head, and she let go.

'Let's find a place to sleep first, it's so late now.' Another boy said, but she couldn't see where he is, probably under the arch of the building, the conversations coming near the armory downstairs.

'But...But...'the voice of the first boy protested, clearly unwillingly to keep quiet, she had enough of them; she took a deep breath and opened her grey stained window.

'Shut the hell up!' She yelled, her voice drowned the voices of the people below. After hearing nothing but silence, she slammed her windows shut, and returned to her bed, snoring.

'See! Now we got scolded, you idiot.' Krisstal hit Skywalker in the head with the butt end of her spear. He winced in pain and mouthed an apology.

'Well where are we are chilling tonight?' Hearolie asked, looking at the empty street. There are no signs or notice or anything to tell them where establishments like a hotel for them to live.

'I'm not sleeping on the street.' Reygina protested. 'And also...personal reasons.' Wolfred still sleeping soundly despite the noise they created. His white fur gently brushed against Reygina cloak, he stirred in his owner's embrace.

"Hey! You're making too much noise at this time of night! It's midnight. Why are you out here?' a voice said to them. They looked back and saw a Ragni guard looking at them, his small black eyes and brown hair met with the four of them. His brown beard 'fused' with his mustache, forming a small brown hairy square on his face.

'You four are causing too much of a disturbance. Please be more considerate. Especially at this time of night.' He scolded, his armour clanged as he moved. He also wore a leader overall over his armour, with a black belt in the middle. His black glove and shoes are as dark as the shadow he casted.

'Oh, h... hi there!' She took a deep breath and continued. 'We are looking for a place so here we could stay for the night, would you mind telling us where it may be?' Reygina stuttered at first, but managed to calm down and delivered her message clear enough for the guard to understand.

'Yes. Follow me.' He said, leading them to a wooden building. The building is made out of spruce wood, cobblestone slabs and cobblestone stairs, wool and white stained glass decorated the building, and the three pointed structures were put on top of the building made the dormitory looks like a little castle. Upstairs a wooden balcony was built, dark coloured railings. Two guards are standing next to the entrance of the buildings, the guard they just met spoke to them. 'It's okay, they are the late recruits today, or is it yesterday? It's already midnight. Whatever, let them in.' The three guards exchanged a look, and the two guards stepped aside, one nodding to them as a sign of greeting them, the other shook his head, shaming the new recruits for being late. They entered the building.

'You will sleep here like the rest of the recruits, boys downstairs, girls upstairs.' He pointed to the staircase at the side of the wall. 'And please be quiet!' He turned and left them.

'Well, goodnight you two.' Reygina said, taking her stuff and scurried up the stairs.

'Sweet dreams!' Krisstal winked, and she ran up the stairs.

The boys watched the girls gone upstairs, and they put their potions on the table. There were two other people there, but they were sleeping soundly, apparently oblivious to the commotion outside just now. A table was put at the side of the wall, opposite of the beds, where several mushroom stews were placed in clay cups. A candle provided the basic lightning. The stew's amour reached their noses, telling them to come closer and drink it. Hearolie sat at a chair that was moved a bit further from the table.

'This is way better than those in Fruma.' Hearolie said, taking a small slip of the stew, and then gulped down every last drop of it.

'You said it, wish I know how to make it myself.' Skywalker replied, wiping his mouth clean with the back of his hand.

They took off their armour and put down their weapons, and stored them in the chests under the stairs. Skywalker looked at the window next to the chest, seeing how empty the streets are.

'Let's play a game.' Hearolie said, seeing the two red dice with markings of white dots on the table. 'How about... we... ah...' he looked towards the wooden cannons laid at the side with cannonballs and blocks of coal.

'Maybe the coal is used for gunpowder?' He thought, figuring out the mechanics of the canon. He looked at his companion and sensed a hint of mischief in his friend's eyes, took the dice from the table. He paused a bit as he thought of a quieter game.

'Let's play a guessing game. Rules are simple. You first guess a value, one to six, and then you throw a dice. The person, that's you and me, who has his estimated value closest to the actual value wins and gets one point. First to ten points is the winner.' Skywalker said picking up the dices.

'Game on!' Hearolie said, picking up a dice and so as Skywalker.

'I'm guessing 4.'

'I'm guessing 1'

'Let's do this.' They threw their dice.

'4! Yes!' Skywalker said, holding his dice in place.

'Crap! I got a 3.' Hearolie said, looking at his dice in disappointment.

'So it's one to zero now, with me leading. Next round!' Skywalker said picking up his dice again.

'I won't lose again...'Hearolie said, as he threw his dice once more.

They played.

'Dang it'

'Let's go!'

\------------------------------------------------------------------

'Seems like the boys were having fun.' Reygina commented, looking at the stairs, hearing Skywalker explaining the game.

'Wonder if we can have fun as well?' Krisstal asked, looking around.

They had just finished their snack, eaten a little bit of the food given and put on the wooden table next to their bedroom. Their stuff stored in the chests opposite to the beds along with a bunch of stuff.

'I want a little bit more cheese.' Krisstal said, moving unconsciously towards the food again.

'No!' Reygina said. 'Don't do it!' She said, grabbing her arm and stopped her from going near the food table.

'But why... 'Krisstal said, making a puppy face.

'They say cheese give you nightmares.' Reygina said, shivering at the thought of that particular resident.

'What? That's old and superstitious. I don't know you are as old as Ragni itself, to believe in these things.' She said, munching the cheese.

'Hey! Not funny, I'm not old.' Rrygina pouted, sending a kick to Krisstal's leg.

'Hey! That hurts! ' Kirsstal yelled, dropping the cheese on the table and held her leg. In a fit of rage, she pushed Reygina towards the bunk beds; she fell and laid on the bed.

'If it's a fight you want.. You have one! 'she laughed, slowly walking towards Reygina.

Reygina panicked and grabbed a pillow next to her and threw it at her with all her might.

It landed right at Krisstal chest, making her cough due to the unexpected strength of the impact.

'That's it, you are dead meat.' Krisstal said, picking up the pillow that Reygina threw at her.

Holding it like a shield, she rushed towards Reygina, who screamed in shock and picked up another pillow next to her. She too lifted it up like a shield and ran towards her, attempting to ram into Krisstal.

The pillows smashed together, the rebound knocked both girls to the ground, landing on their backs hard.

'Ow... 'They said simultaneously, massaging their backs and heads.

They looked at one another, and laughed. They were having their fun, until Reygina decided to sleep, leaving Krisstal alone.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Well good game, I won! The score is ten to six.' Skywalker said, putting their dices on the table where it belongs.

'No fair. You always win in these guessing games. How did you do it?' Hearolie feeling defeated, throwing his dice at the cannons. He signed, and got up to pick it up.

'I don't really know how to put it to words actually. Let's just say, I can sense something or someone and 'see' what it is or what they are doing when I concentrate. Basically how I 'guess'.' Skywalker said shrugging.

OK... Whatever, time to catch some sleep.' Hearolie said.

They heard a loud thud and two moans and after that, coming from upstairs.

'What the hell are they doing?' Skywalker asked, making his way to the base of the stairs.

'Whatever I don't care. All I want is sleep. I call the bottom bunk.' Hearolie said, crashing into the bed. 'Finally a place where I can really sleep. With no creepy resident.' he thought to himself.

Skywalker climbed up to his own top bunk. He laid his head on the soft pillow, and he covered himself to his waist with the red blanket. A sudden surge of melatonin circulated his body. He let out a yawn.

'You know? Hard to imagine what lies ahead tomorrow. To be honest, and this isn't like me, but I'm indeed afraid.' Hearolie said, covering himself with the sheets. 'Ragni is nothing like Fruma, and well we have our first encounter with the undead today. I just hope none of us will be harmed or worst...'

There was a slight pulse, but he continued. 'I joined you after you told us about Ragni recruiting Fruma soldiers, I want to be cool and kick some ass. But we got surrounded in the mines, if any of us couldn't cast a spell just then...'

There was another pulse, but this time his voice trailed off, into nothing but silence.

Skywalker looked at his friend, and patted his fellow friend, even though Hearolie didn't turn to look at him, he can sense his concern and worries.

'I know... I know...' Skywalker began, hoping to give some hope to his friend. 'I can't say for certain how the future holds, how our paths go or how long we will keep fighting. But I do know this, we are needed and so are them and even others that are not here.' He pointed to the other two sleeping boys next to them. 'Ragni needs us, if Ragni falls, Fruma will likely fall as well. They are so close to one another.' He stopped a few seconds, thinking what else he could say. 'I came here because I want to help people, to give them smiles; it's the joy I can give to others that I like and the sense of adventure. That's why I took the poster and show it to you guys. Now that we are here, let's make Fruma proud and save Ragni and beyond. In it to Wynn it!' He said, patting Hearolie shoulder, comforting his friend. But all he got was a snoring Hearolie responding him.

'Really? Are you... Whatever.' Wonder how the girls are doing though. It is quiet up there, must be asleep, might as well take a look upstairs...' He slowly and quietly walked up the stairs, thinking the girls were sleeping.

He walked up and saw Krisstal changing into her pajamas; she was covering her naked chest with her pink tailored shirt. The two were just looking at each other with red faces from embarrassment. Reygina was sleeping soundly; unmindful of the awkward moment that is happening right in front of her had she opened her eyes.

Krisstal was about to scream but Skywalker covered his eyes with one hand and a stop gesture in front of him.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...'He repeated as he hurried down the stairs, since he was covering his eyes, he slipped and fell down the last remaining steps.

'Urrgh...' He winced in pain, removing his hand from his eyes and applied pressure on his chest.

'You okay?' Krisstal asked, with her pajamas, she pulled Skywalker up to his feet.

'Yeah...I'm so sorry.' He looked away from Krisstal, not able to look at her without feeling ashamed.

'It's...okay. You didn't mean it. I forgive you. So...err...what did you boys do?' She asked, looking around the boy's floor. It was less private and smaller than she thought.

'Since we are now here, we talked about why we chosen to leave Fruma and joined Ragni, why we joined soldiers. We already know Reygina's reason; she said it the moment I showed the poster to all of you. She wanted to learn, learn the history, art and culture of Ragni, like me exploring the new land and places. She naturally smart and curious to be honest, so i wasn't surprise with her reason, it's good for her. Hearolie on the other end, he's a born warrior, always can't wait to beat bad guys up. His mother even said to me that he was so brutal to her even as a foetus, she said that it felt like he was kicking her tummy so hard every time that her tummy was always on the verge of tearing apart.' Skywalker recalled, putting his hands on his stomach and made an explosion motion.

'Bold and brutal, that's him alright.'Krisstal laughed and Skywalker smiled,feeling glad the atmosphere somewhat became less awkward and more friendly.

While she laughed, she looked at the moon outside from the window. White and beautiful, the faint white glow reflected from the sun looks all the more enchanting to her.The picturesqueness of the moon calms her for some strange reason. She remembered what her dad told her; how she was special like the moon on the day she was born. How the moon seem to be larger than any normal full moon. How she took her first breath and first cries under the same moon with the colour of blood. She was born on a night that has a super blue blood moon. Her parents gave her Krisstal Klear as a result, the moon is clearer and brighter and even some of the craters are much more observable, like never before. An amazing coincidence as she has the last name of Moonglider.

She smiled and turned around to look at Skywalker, resting her back on the stone ledge with a flower pot in the middle and curiously asked. 'What about you? Why are you here in Ragni?' Kristtal asked, bathing herself in the moonlight.

He smiled and replied, 'I came here because I want to help people, and I see how they suffered like me, in fact some of them even worse than me. They deserve better, and I know they need support, especially emotionally. I do understand their loss, and well, I want to be that support. That's why it's my life goal to help others!' He pointed his thumb at himself. 'And that's why I'm here. But I have never heard you explain why you come here. Why did you come with us?'

'I...I...' Krisstal stammered, trying to think of her answer, but deep down she knew what her answer was.

Skywalker closed his eyes and raised his hand, stretching it in front of her. A posture he always does as a habit when he wants to senses things or someone. A habit she secretly thinks it's weird and strange.

'You don't really know, do you?' Skywalker asked.

'Yeah...I only come because... because...' She sniffed a bit. 'I don't want to be alone and get separated by my friends, but I don't know what else I am supposed to be here for. I enjoyed the time we spend together, like just now in the mines when we are fighting and battling together. I...I...just don't know any other reason other than that to be here, I know there is but I just don't know what it is...' She didn't know what else to say, a few tears rolled down from her eyes. 'I feel so...aimless and selfish.'

Skywalker walked forward and patted her back. 'It's okay, it took me a while as well, for all of us and even for everyone to find their own purpose or even why they bother to come here as Ragni's soldiers, why would they leave Fruma in the first place, each and every one of us has a reason, some may find it before they arrive, some may find it in the middle of their journey, some find it at the end. But I think it's never too late to find a purpose to be here in your case, and to a large extent in life, finding out the reason to be here, that sense of accomplishment is...' He paused for a bit, and then continued. 'Something not words can describe, perhaps fulfilling is the word? I can't say for certain if you will feel the same way like I did when I found my goal, which is the reason I am here in Ragni, but it's something only you can describe and feel yourself, and it's one of a kind.' He patted her back one more time.

'I also do understand how you feel about being separated and alone, I too was separated by my parents just a few years ago. I was left alone, but I have you, and my friends. But as long as you treasured the time we have together, you will feel in peace.' He collected his thoughts, and said something that pulled Krisstal's heart strings. 'I was able to move on, all thanks to you guys. When my parents had left me, I was feeling ...so complicated. Some days I wish I could just forget the pain away, just do something else that I like to do to distract myself. Some days I just curl up and cry alone in a corner of an empty space, usually my room. I admit I was a bit crazier than usual, in fact I think I gone insane during my denial of the fact. I was then destroying everything in the house to release my anger and keep making wishful thinking or even fantasies. I was also depressed, even when your parents allowed me to stay in your house,but at first it wasn't the same, nothing can replace my own family, but after settling down, knowing more about you and your family, I started to feel welcomed and then gradually accepted the passing of my parents.'

'Yes.. I remember, you started to have conversations, started to get out of the house. Even share secrets with me.' Krisstal mused on that event, how her childhood friend was slowly returning to his normal self, wiping her tears as she visualize that happy memory.

'You and your parents' kindness actually touched and changed me for the better and that's why I decided to help others, no matter who they are or what the conditions they are in. An example is the Ragni archer in the mines. So in a way, you helped me to find my own purpose and why am I here today in Ragni! I had understand that staying angry and depressed isn't what my parents wanted, nor seeing you cry at the thought of being alone, of being separated by friends isn't what I wanted. It is natural that as time passes, friends and even family to move on and leave each other behind. For instances if you remember Rivalor Critacol, he left due to wanting to explore other regions of Wynn. That's his dream. But his is our friend as well. He might be gone now, but his words and time he spent with us will always be cherished and remembered in my heart, and I'm certain yours too. Siblings have fun together when they are young, and slowly live independently when they are older; they make their own friends, create their own paths and have their own families. But siblings and parental bonds, they are the unbreakable bonds, they are always together no matter how far they are apart, and they are always there for each other, in their hearts. They may not be physically there, but they are always spiritually with in here.' Skywalker said pointed to where his heart is, and pointed at Krisstal's chest, where her heart is. 'Friends always live inside each other's heart, even when they are apart, the same goes for family, and my heart is always connected with my family and friends, and i keep the thoughts of them with me.' He finished, taking a deep breath.

There was nothing but silence, Skywalker recollected his past in Fruma, Krisstal thinking about her future in Ragni.

'Thank you, that means a lot...really!' Krisstal said with tears, but they are no longer tears of sadness, Skywalker could feel it, they are tears of happiness, and immediately hugged him.

'Glad to help. I may have helped you with the isolation problem, but only you can solve the purpose problem.' He said, hugging her back. 'But i can sense your success in doing so in the future.'

Krisstal said nothing and smiled, and tightly wrapped her arms against him. A sudden idea came to her mind, and she made a small laugh.

'What's so funny?' Skywalker asked with disquietude tone, who was still hugging her.

'Nothing...' Krisstal said, said quietly at his ear, purposely dragging out the word.

'Okay. You are up to something.' Skywalker said, attempting to free from her hug, but it was too late. Krisstal tightening her grip continuously until she hugged him so hard that a crack could be heard from Skywalker's back, she then let go of him, smiling innocently at him with puppy eyes.

Skywalker stumbled and fell down on the floor, rubbing and his injured back. 'Hey! What's that for!' He whispered, trying not to wake the others up.

'That's for seeing me naked just now.' She said joyfully, walking up the stairs.

'But you said you forgive me.' Skywalker complained, glaring at her.

'Yep! I said forgive you, but i didn't say i wont punish you! Next time, please give us a warning before you drop by!' Krisstal said, waving at him. 'Goodnight!'

'But i didn't see anything; you covered yourself...Whatever, goodnight.' Skywalker sighed, knowing his objection has fallen on deaf ears. He got up and climbed to his own bed.

Krisstal laid on her bed and thought, 'Will I really find my purpose?' She wondered as her eyelids closed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

And here is the end of chapter 2. A bit of backstory for the characters. Purpose, the thing that most of us that strives and pushes us forward. And like in gravity falls , how Dipper and Mabel had a problem that cause them to conflict each other and separated them: growing up and moving on. One couldn't wait to grow up, the other want summer to last forever. But with friends and cherishing the time spent with them, moving on is never a thing that needs to denied. As long as we accept reality, and have no regrets.

Thank you every officers, admins, builders... that has created and developed Wynncraft. Do share important information about Wynncraft, such as easter eggs and timelines or even 'wynn'consistencies. (the term is not created by me, credits go to whoever come up with this.) as knowing these will help me improve my story. Thank you once again for reading till the end. I do not own anything except this story. oh and if you are interested , i could add you as a characters (only minor roles sorry), just send me your name and a screenshot of your character (with or without gear)in wynncraft, preferably you front, side and back. it would be a bonus if you can list out the names of your gear and mount.(makes me able to write your character a lot cooler than just saying your name.) Thank you all.


End file.
